La Chute
by Sara the best
Summary: Juste après la saison 4.Il était allongé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, attendant son arrivé. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, il arrivait; il en était sûre./!\ sujet sensible /!\
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une semaine que l'apocalypse avait été arrêtée par il ne savait quel miracle.

Il avait demandé à Sam de ne plus reparler de cet évènement qui l'avait conduit à le trahir, ne se sentant pas prêt à prendre une décision. Jamais Dean ne s'était senti aussi triste, il avait été trahi par la personne pour qui il avait tout sacrifié.  
Il se réveilla dans la chambre d'un motel miteux, assez proche de la maison de Bobby. Ils avaient rapidement repris la chasse mais avaient un problème sur leur affaire en cours. Il regarda sur le lit à sa droite et contempla son frère dormir. Même après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il ne pouvait s'empécher de l'aimer. Son petit frère... Sammy... Leur lien les mènerait à leur perte, lui avait un jour dit Bobby. C'est pourquoi il avait compris l'attitude de Sam. Il avait voulu venger la mort de son frère et s'était retrouvé addict au sang de démon. Que dire de plus à part qu'il en était terriblement désolé? Désolé que son frère en soit arrivé à cette extrémité.

Il soupira, se retourna afin d'avoir une position plus confortable et se rendormit.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face à un mur. Il avait mal, la douleur due à sa déchéance durerait longtemps, il le savait. Il avait eu le temps de le demander à Anna, juste avant le Conseil. Plus jamais il ne pourrait être un ange. Il avait désobéi. Il avait empêché Lucifer d'apparaître, il l'avait empêché de provoquer l'Apocalypse et c'était justement son erreur. Il aurait dû laisser les humains se débrouiller mais une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait bien agi et que le Seigneur n'était pas compris. IL leur avait demandé d'aimer les humains et de les guider, en quoi l'Apocalypse, à par les tuer, aurait servi? Pour eux, ça avait été une journée comme une autre. Violence et amour régnaient dans ce monde dont il faisait à présent parti. Il avait tant étudié les humains qu'ils savaient à présent reconnaître les sentiments et celui qui dominait en lui, était la peur.

Il tenta de se lever mais son épaule était sans doute luxée et il laissa un cri sortir de sa bouche. Mal... Il avait terriblement mal. Lorsqu'il était un ange, il ne pouvait ressentir les douleurs physiques ou morales. Maintenant, il était déprimé et souffrait le martyre.

Il entendit alors des pas et un homme grand, musclé, portant un costard et une chemise bordeaux fit son apparition.

- Waouh, doucement mon grand. T'as de nombreuses écorchures, deux côtes fêlées et une luxation de l'épaule droite apparemment.  
- Je... Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Jack. Je t'ai trouvé dans une petite ruelle complétement à poil. Comment t'as fait pour arriver là? T'as pas été abusé quand même ?

Castiel savait qu'il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité. Dean lui avait montré que les Hommes agissaient mal face à l'inconnue. Il opta donc pour la facilité.

- Je ne me rappelle de rien.  
- Ah... T'en fais pas, c'est pas bien grave. Je saurais prendre soin de toi!

Il ne comprit pas le sourire mauvais de Jack et se rendormit, son corps ayant besoin de récupérer.

Jack le regarda quelques instants et sortit de la pièce. Il longea le couloir qui aboutissait à un club. Du haut de son balcon il pouvait regarder tout ce qu'il s'y passait. Le vendeur de drogue, l'adolescente se faisant entrainer dans une chambre et la femme sans doute droguée, entrainée par deux hommes. Il esquissa un sourire en pensant à l'homme qu'il avait trouvé. Il le trouvait magnifique. Ses yeux bleus, son corps pas trop musclé et sa pureté. Il voulait le salir, le faire devenir sien de force et il savait qu'il y arriverait. Cependant il attendrait que son état physique lui permette une activité si intense.

Il rigola tout seul et descendit retrouver un client qui cherchait une distraction pour la nuit.

Deux jours passèrent et Castiel se sentait mieux, il avait récupéré des forces et se leva de son lit. Il ne savait pas où il était et ne voyait Jack que très peu de temps. Il ne se rappelait même pas lui avoir donné son nom. Il regarda son bas de pyjama un moment et sortit de la salle.

Il longea lentement le couloir et s'appuya contre le rebord du balcon. Il resta regarder la salle immense à ses pieds et deux personnes, qui devaient sortir du couloir en dessous du balcon, apparurent. Il reconnut facilement Jack car l'autre homme devait avoir dans la cinquantaine alors que Jack avait entre trente et quarante ans. Il entendit les voix s'élever pour qu'enfin Jack sorte un pistolet de de sa ceinture et tire sur l'homme.

Castiel laissa échapper un son et Jack, qui semblait furieux, se retourna vers lui alors qu'il recula. Il sentit son cœur qui s'était arrêté, repartir beaucoup plus vite, jusqu'à ce que ses battements assourdissent ses oreilles. Il courut vers la chambre et tenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais elle était scellée. Il se fixa alors la porte d'où Jack allait apparaitre et serra ses poings.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en danger et ne pouvait se défendre.

- Tu as tout vu hein? Pas la peine de nier.  
- Oui.

Il ne parvenait pas à mentir, c'était au-dessus de ses préceptes et la peur qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Jack était bien trop forte pour qu'il mente. Il suivit des yeux Jack qui s'assit sur le lit, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

- Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir recueilli. Je ne dirais rien sur ce que j'ai vu. Cependant tuer est un péché, vous devriez vous repentir.  
- Tu penses que je t'ai aidé par pure charité? Tu me fais rire! Approche-toi.

Castiel frémit et se colla totalement à la fenêtre. Le regard que lui lança Jack le convainquit de s'asseoir auprès de lui.

- Tu me parles de me repentir en plus ?  
- Vous m'avez aidé alors que j'étais dans le besoin, vous ne semblez pas être mauvais. Peut-être cet homme l'avait-il mérité? Mais vous n'auriez pas dû le faire. Dieu vous pardonnera cet acte si vous vous souhaitez avoir son pardon.  
- J'ai ramassé le petit catho' du coin ?  
- Je ne suis pas catholique. Je n'appartiens à aucune Eglise.  
- Enfait, quel est ton nom ?  
- On me nomme Castiel  
- Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Castiel.

Il posa sa main sur la joue du brun et le regarda dans les yeux

- Je me fiche du pardon de ton Seigneur. Tu devrais prier par contre! J'ai été assez patient, je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser!

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il se retrouva allongé sur le ventre avec Jack à califourchon sur lui. Il sentit une main se saisir des siennes, les scellant dans son dos et une autre retirer son bas de pyjama, seul vêtement cachant sa nudité. Il sentit Jack bouger au-dessus de lui et comprit que celui-ci enlevait son pantalon au bruit de la fermeture éclair. Il était paniqué et, lorsque Jack inséra un doigt dans son intimité, il retient son souffle. Il avait assez observé les humains pour savoir ce que faisait Jack et ce qui lui arrivait, il se faisait violer. Il tenta sa se débattre quand les doigts le quittèrent et qu'un plus gros membre tenta de le pénétrer. Il ne parvint cependant pas à faire reculer Jack qui le pénétra complètement alors que des larmes perlaient de ses yeux et qu'il se mordit la lèvre, tentant de retenir ses sanglots. Il ne voulait pas lui donner le plaisir de le voir pleurer. Lui qui était, il y'a peu, un ange. Il sentit Jack se retirer pour le pénétrer à nouveau, entrant encore plus profondément en lui, ravivant la douleur. Ses poignets retenus dans son dos, les morsures de temps à autre dans son cou, les coups de reins de Jack, la douleur était insupportable. Il ne pouvait dire combien de temps il avait enduré ça mais, même quand il sentit Jack se retirer, la douleur resta. Jack empoigna ses cheveux. Il retint encore un petit cri et transmit toute la haine qu'il avait à l'égard de cet homme qui avait osé commettre un tel acte. Loin d'être intimidé, Jack le gifla et lui fit relever sa tête.

- Toi qui aimes tant la Bible, tu te rappelles de l' Apocalypse?

Sachant qu'il ferait mieux de répondre, Castiel acquiesça.

- Alors 'Et il me dit: Prends-le, et avale-le; il sera amer à tes entrailles, mais dans ta bouche il sera doux comme du miel' doit te rappeler quelque chose...

Jack lui fit ouvrir la bouche et rentra son membre.

- Tu me mords, je te butte. Nan pire encore, je recommence, je te soigne et je continuerai éternellement.

Jack recommença l'acte mais cette fois-ci avec sa bouche et se libéra dedans. Jack le regarda d'un air menaçant et il comprit qu'il ferait mieux d'avaler, ce qu'il fit. Jack se rhabilla et, juste avant de quitter la pièce il regarda Castiel, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Tu es MA chose maintenant... Tu dois aussi te rappeler de 'Je suis l'alpha et l'oméga, dit le Seigneur Dieu, celui qui est, qui était, et qui vient, le Tout-Puissant', n'est-ce pas? Ici, c'est moi et moi seul qui fait la loi.

Castiel parvint, avec beaucoup de mal, à se rendre dans la salle de bain et laissa l'eau glisser sur son corps. Il avait mal, sentait encore le membre dure dans son intimité et ses poignets étaient rouges tandis que ses épaules étaient engourdies. Il laissa enfin couler ses larmes et éclata en sanglots. Mais il serra ses poings, tentant de reprendre courage et se promit de s'évader. Quelques minutes plus tard il sortit de la douche et s'allongea sur le lit, cachant sa nudité du drap blanc. Il se rappela alors d'un passage. 'Tu as à Sardes quelques hommes qui n'ont pas souillé leurs vêtements; ils marcheront avec moi en vêtements blancs, parce qu'ils en sont dignes'. Oui, même s'il s'était fait violer il se sentait plus fort maintenant.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à toutes ! Donc :

Douline : Vraiment contente que t'aies aimé mon premier chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir! ça m'a beaucoup donné envie de le continuer malgré l'entorse que je me suis faite aujourd'hui même! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ;) et t'inquiètes j'ai compris xD

Zaika : Alors toi, j'avais peur que tu te mettes à pleurer ! Tout doux avec Dean et Cas' xD Je sais déjà à peu près ce qu'il va se passer mais bon, faut introduire les perso' tout doucement... Faut pas se 'précipiter' (va dire ça à mon cassouchou d'amour xD )

Ma 'tite fleur des champs : MDR! J'ADORE ton pseudo ! c'est qui qui te l'a donné? MOI =D Trop trop contente que la fic te plaise ma chewie :x J'étais sure, avec Cas' violé, ça allait te faire venir! Quant à l'insulte 'le p'tit catho du coin' pas vraiment méchante bien sûr mais ... Jack me paraissait un peu trop sympa! Jvoulais montrer qu'il éprouvait du mépris à l'égard de la religion même s'il s'y connait (surtout parce qu il s'y connait mais bouche cousue ! ). c'est un peu à cause de toi que je me retrouve à 00:45 soit, juste après être rentrée de l'hôpital à terminer et publier mon chapitre! Mais bon, je t'aime 3

Merci beaucoup à vos reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de les lire. (et j'étais morte de rire faceà l'angoisse certaine de Zaika) moi, sadique?...NAAAAAAN =D

Chapitre 2

- Dean, tu veux en parler?

Dean se retourna vers Bobby. En effet, juste après que Sam l'avait engueulé pour avoir fait une grasse matinée, ils s'étaient rendus chez Bobby qui n'habitait qu'à 3h du motel. Jamais le vieux chasseur ne l'avait autant cassé les pieds. Lui et Sam n'avaient pas arrêté de lui demander comment il allait. Il avait du mal à dormir depuis l'enfer mais là, il se réveillait en pleurs. Chaque soir, Sam restait sur son lit à le regarder, ne pouvant l'approcher à cause de ses menaces. Rien n'allait comme il le voulait. Castiel lui manquait. Cet ange coincé et impassible lui manquait, leurs discussions entrainant irrévocablement des disputes aussi. Et après chaque cauchemar qu'il faisait chaque nuit, il voyait le visage presque attristé de l'ange. Son ange. Celui qui s'était sacrifié, il en était certain maintenant, pour leur survie à tous.

- Mais oui Bobby, pourquoi tu me le demandes?  
- écoute fiston, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu mens mal.

Vas dire ça à ceux que j'ai battus au poker, pensa-t-il. Il soupira.

- Sammy a tout balancé?  
- Sam s'inquiète pour toi.  
- Ah ouais? Et c'est parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi qu'il m'a mis de côté alors que je sortais de l'enfer, littéralement? C'est trop tard maintenant! Je peux plus supporter tout ça Bobby. Il me revient quand il ne lui laisse plus rien, il m'a fait le coup avec Jessica, papa et maintenant, avec sa salope démoniaque!  
- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'était plus lui-même!  
- Je le sais très bien et c'est pour ça que ça complique tout! Merde, y'avait que Cas' avec moi! Y'avait que lui qui me changeait les idées, que lui qui me faisait oublier mes cauchemars sur l'enfer mais aussi à propos de Sam! Si tu savais comme j'ai souffert de voir Sam s'éloigner de jour en jour! Heureusement, qu'il y'avait cet emplumé! Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là je...

Il ne put se retenir et s'écroula en pleurs. Il en avait marre de devoir garder la tête haute pour la famille, mais en avait-il encore une?

- Il me manque...

Et pour la première fois, il sentit les bras forts de Bobby l'enlacer. Jamais il n'avait vu le vieux chasseur montrer son affection. Il calma donc ses pleurs, respirant profondément et tourna le tête vers un bruit qu'il entendit. Il resta stupéfait en voyant le regard coupable de Sam.

- T'es là depuis quand toi? Tu sais Sammy, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'écouter aux portes!

Cependant Sam ne se laissa pas berner par son humour. Il le laissa s'avancer vers lui et poser sa main sur son épaule puis le regarda. Sam esquissa alors un petit sourire qui le surprit quelque peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de retrouver ta dulcinée ?

Le message mit un temps à passer dans son cerveau et il écarquilla les yeux tout en regardant Sam reculer tout doucement.

- Ma... Ma QUOI ?!

Bobby prit alors un faux-air offensé, proféra quelque chose sur ses sentiments à l'égard de l'ange et le fait qu'il les lui avait caché, puis éclata de rire très vite suivit de Sam qui s'était beaucoup éloigné. Il couru donc à sa suite, souhaitant de tout cœur étrangler son crétin de petit frère.

Castiel se réveilla en pleine nuit, sans doute très fatigué du viol. Il soupira et se leva, la douleur s'étant estompée après son long sommeil.

C'était pour lui la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de sentiments depuis sa déchéance: soulagement, peur, honte et colère. Il regarda pendant un long moment par la fenêtre, se recouvrant du drap et se retourna quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui, des pas sur un fond de musique.

- Salut, ça va?

Jack avait l'air tout à fait normal, à la limite du sarcastique et il ne sut que répondre, la question étant totalement déplacée. Cependant, une sorte de force l'habitat et le poussa à laisser ses mots franchir ses lèvres.

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire violer.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il se sentait fort, comme s'il prenait enfin le dessus sur l'homme qui l'avait souillé. Il se sentait fier et fut surpris de voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Jack se rapprocha alors de lui, l'empoigna alors qu'il avait à nouveau peur et lui fit traverser le couloir, aboutissant au balcon.

- Tu vois ces personnes? Toutes viennent avec comme idée de fuir leur vie en ayant une de débauchée. Tu vois cette femme qui fait sa prude? Je l'ai baisée dans les WC la semaine dernière, et elle en redemandait! Tu vois ce mec-là? Il n'est même pas majeur et vend de la cocaïne. Ici, tu peux voir le monde tel qu'il est réellement. Rien de ce qu'on peut leur dire ou même faire de les arrêtera. Ils se voient comme de sale merde et en profitent pour faire des crasses aux autres.

- C'est parce qu'on leur a dit qu'ils n'étaient rien! Si on leur disait qu'ils peuvent aspirer à une vie meilleure, ils changeront!

- Les gens ne changent pas ou alors, seulement en apparence. Ecarte les jambes maintenant.

Castiel surpris ne se laissa pas faire. Il tenta de se défendre mais l'homme était bien trop musclé pour lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti la douleur liée aux coups et se rendit compte que le corps humain avait ses limites. Jack se plaça derrière lui, le fit se courber en avant et le pénétra. Alors qu'il pensait que la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lors du premier viol était la plus forte et qu'il s'y était habitué, il oublia vite cette pensée. Il se sentait comme écartelé, il n'y avait que de la douleur. Il laissa ses larmes perler sur ses joues et tenta de se distraire en regardant les êtres pour qui il avait sacrifié le peu de chose qu'il avait. Les mouvements de Jacks s'accélérèrent et il s'accrocha à la rambarde du balcon, espérant que la douleur de ses jointures pratiquement blanches camoufle celle qu'il ressentait en lui. Il accrocha son regard sur une belle femme qui le regardait, presque compatissante puis dévia sur un homme qui avait le même regard. Ces personnes savaient ce qui lui arrivait et ne l'aidaient pas? Alors que Jack jouissait en lui il se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Seul aux mains de son violeur. Il ne se remarqua même pas que Jack c'était retiré, la douleur persistant.

- Je vais te rappeler un autre passage de ton livre préféré : "Que celui qui est injuste soit encore injuste, que celui qui est souillé se souille encore; et que le juste pratique encore la justice, et que celui qui est saint se sanctifie encore". Triste de voir que ton petit livre t'abandonne. J'suis pas super intelligent mais pour moi c'est très simple, ceux qui sont souillés le reste. Je vais te faire plaisir et appliquer ce que la Bible dit. Et puis je ne te fais pas tant de mal non? Tu as un abri, de la nourriture et de la boisson... Rappelles-toi de ce passage dans la Bible.

Castiel se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux, se demandant pourquoi cet homme s'acharnait-il sur lui. Il lui lança un regard rempli de haine mais le regard que lui lança Jack le calma.

- Dis-le!

Il comprit qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de citer le passage.

- "Et il me dit: C'est fait! Je suis l'alpha et l'oméga, le commencement et la fin. A celui qui a soif je donnerai de la source de l'eau de la vie, gratuitement".  
- Bien!

Il resta regarder Jack rire puis partit dans la chambre, sous l'ordre de ce dernier. Il le détestait. Il ne pensait pas les hommes capables d'être si démoniaque. Dean lui avait un jour dit que les hommes ressemblaient plus aux démons qu'aux anges mais il n'avait jamais pris cette remarque très sérieusement. Mais il comprit que l'homme était exactement comme Dieu avait créé la Terre. "Au commencement, Dieu créa les cieux et la terre. La terre était informe et vide: il y avait des ténèbres à la surface de l'abîme, et l'esprit de Dieu se mouvait au-dessus des eaux. Dieu dit: Que la lumière soit! Et la lumière fut. Dieu vit que la lumière était bonne; et Dieu sépara la lumière d'avec les ténèbres. Dieu appela la lumière jour, et il appela les ténèbres nuit. Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin: ce fut le premier jour." Les hommes sont mauvais dès le début, c'est par leurs actes qu'ils deviennent bons et dignes de s'élever.

En sortant de la douche il vit que Jack avait déposé un nouveau drap blanc, le sien étant taché de sang et portant la trace de Jack. Cet homme c'était servi de la Bible pour justifier ses actes, pour faire le mal et le répandre. En effet, il aurait tout fait pour le voir souffrir puis mourir. Il se recroquevilla et se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu lui aussi, un être mauvais.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors avant tout, je m'excuse de mon retard mais comme vous allez pouvoir le constater, ce chapitre est plus 'sérieux' que les autres ^^  
Analyse de sentiments = gros caca pour moi !  
Ashyra: merci de ton compliment, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes mon écriture ! Dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas de ma prof' de français qui ne m'a mis qu'un 12/20 pour l'écriture d'une nouvelle u_u le personnage principal se nommait même Castiel ! xD  
Zaika: Sache que je suis TRES LEGEREMENT sadique, attends toi à ce que Castiel souffre ^^ et j'ai l'impression que toutes tes reviews sont les mêmes o_o calme toi ma grande! ça va aller xD  
Douline: je suis énormément contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice et oui, je sais qu'il ne faut pas négliger mes études... malheureusement trop tard: je suis privée d'ordi ! et même de ma DS T-T Donc c'est la raison pour laquelle les chapitres tarderont un peu, sachant que ma bêta est elle aussi, très occupée !  
Ma 'tite fleure des champs: Alors ma chérie je suis désolée mais ce chapitre est soft ! c'est vrai, je peux pas négliger Dean pour les malheurs de mon p'tit Cassouchou d'amour xD pour Cas' j'hésite à lui faire subir certains trucs mais bien sur, il y a du désespoir ici ! C EST MA DROGUEEEEeeeeeee xDDD  
elida17: Voila, t'as insisté et j'y peux rien ! merci d'être passée sur mon blog pour faire une appréciation xD j'tadore !  
hit the flor-x: Merci j'le trouve trop chou à faire ça moi aussi !  
Donc j'attends vos critiques avec impatience et je suis désolée mais comme je suis privée d'ordi' les chapitres se seront pas postés plus vite ! Merci à ma bêta Tatu' :x nye t aime ^^  
(Ambreval, j'attends ta critique ! quand t auras le temps bien sur ^^ )  
_

**Chapitre 3**

Dean soupira. Il avait fait un cauchemar et n'avait pas osé se rendormir depuis. Toujours le même cauchemar. Il entendait la voix de Castiel dans son esprit le supplier de l'aider, de venir le sauver; mais il se réveillait avant de l'avoir fait, comme s'il ne devait pas le secourir. Comme si une chose si normale ne lui était pas permise.  
Il n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas s'être rendu compte de son affection envers l'ange, bien qu'il ne puisse pas encore appeler cela de l'amour. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'aimer car lorsqu'une personne chérit une autre, elle se montre alors en position de faiblesse. Elle offre à son prochain la possibilité de la briser. De plus, il savait que Castiel lui ferait du mal, sans même s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il était incapable de partager la tendresse qu'il avait envers lui. Pourquoi un ange voudrait-il de lui ? Pourquoi éprouverait-il des sentiments à son égard ? Puisque les anges n'éprouvent rien. Il se rappelait même d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eue, où Castiel lui avait annoncé qu'après la réussite de la mission, il l'oublierait. Il n'était pas permis d'avoir des liens étroits entre une créature divine et un humain. Alors tous les anges perdaient la mémoire une fois l'objectif accomplit, pour qu'il ne leur vienne pas à l'idée de redescendre.  
Il sentit Sam derrière lui et se retourna afin de lui faire face.  
- Toujours du mal à dormir?  
Il savait qu'il ne pouvait lui mentir et s'était de toute façon promis de ne plus jamais le faire. Il avait bien trop peur que Sam ne l'abandonne. Il voulait que ça marche et il avait pris conscience qu'il lui faudrait changer pour y arriver. Il devait respecter son frère et arrêter de le materner comme il s'en était toujours senti obligé. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que Sam pourrait lui confier ses doutes et ses angoisses comme un frère et non comme un fils.  
- Et toi alors ? Je t'ai pas réveillé quand même ?  
- Moi ? Nan, t'en fais pas. A 8 heure je suis toujours debout !  
- Tant mieux.  
- Tu viens, on prépare le p'tit dej' ?  
- Sammy...  
- Ben quoi? J'assume le fait que j'aime faire la cuisine, à toi d'assumer le fait que tu aimes un ange!  
Ils se turent tous les deux. Amour... Encore ce mot terrible qui résonnait dans sa tête.  
- En fait...  
- Ouais ?  
- Je sais que tu détestes tout ça mais je crois que t'es véritablement amoureux de lui. Ton regard est presque plus brulant quand tu parles de lui, que quand tu évoquais Cassie.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ?  
- T'es mon grand frère ! T'as toujours tout laissé de côté pour moi alors c'est normal que je sois compréhensif. Et puis le fait que t'aimes un ange dans le corps d'un homme doit te sembler encore plus bizarre qu'à moi.  
- T'as pas tort.  
- Allez viens, on prépare le p'tit dej' ! T'as pas le choix, Bobby nous offre son hospitalité, remercions-le.  
- Ben ça l'énervera pas de savoir qu'on a fouillé dans sa cuisine tu penses ?  
- Dean !  
Sam désespéra un peu de son aîné car celui-ci fit semblant de ne rien savoir faire. Juste après qu'ils aient tout fini, Bobby se montra. Il les salua, ne cacha pas son étonnement sur le petit déjeuner préparé avec soin par les deux garçons et ils parlèrent de Castiel, sujet qu'ils avaient préféré garder tabou à cause des cauchemars de Dean. Celui-ci fut assez surpris que Bobby souhaite le voir et le respecte d'avoir empêché Lucifer d'être libéré, alors qu'il en valait de même pour Sam. Castiel avait leur pleine confiance et il n'eut pas le cœur à leur dire qu'il les avait sans doute déjà tous oubliés. C'est alors qu'il se rappela que les médiums pouvaient entrer en contact avec les anges. Ils l'avaient déjà fait. Cependant, la voyante avait perdu ses yeux. Il se souvint qu'elle leur avait dit que Castiel lui demandait de ne pas insister donc, s'ils ne voulaient pas voir sa véritable forme et qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'à lui parler, tout se passerait bien. Il fit part de son idée aux autres qui approuvèrent, surpris que pour une fois, ce soit lui qui ait une bonne idée. Sam et lui se dépêchèrent et ils partirent rapidement en direction de la seule oracle qui voudrait bien faire quelque chose pour eux car elle le leur devait bien, Missouri Moseley.

Il regarda le jeune homme dormir dans le lit. Ses élans de violence n'avaient encore jamais atteints un tel sommet. Il regarda fièrement les marques que Castiel avait sur son dos. Lorsqu'il avait recueilli le jeune homme, celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et ne faisait que murmurer un nom, celui d'un homme, un dénommé 'Dean'. Il avait donc conclu que cet homme était important pour le jeune homme. Un amant sans doute, et cela le dégoutait. La sodomie était punie par la loi avant, et elle devait le rester!  
Il se rappela alors de son enfance, de sa mère, une véritable religieuse et de son père qui remplissait à merveille son rôle. Ce n'est qu'à ses dix ans qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait vécu dans le mensonge. Son père couchait avec des hommes et des femmes et, bien que sa mère le sache, elle le laissait faire puisque Dieu accordait son pardon à toute personne le souhaitant.  
Oui, peu importe les actes qu'on a commis dans sa vie, Dieu pardonne à ses enfants. Il leur accordait la rédemption. Cependant, ce n'est que face à l'horreur que l'homme révèle sa noblesse de fond. Il avait donc décidé d'apporter l'horreur, d'apporter la douleur afin que ceux qui les avaient surmontées soient dignes de l'amour de Dieu. Il allait continuer ainsi, afin que tous ceux qu'il croiserait se soient montrés dignes de l'amour que leur porte Dieu.

Castiel sentait le regard de son violeur sur lui. Rien que de savoir qu'il le regardait, qu'il respirait et qu'il était proche de lui le révulsait. Il voulait se faire tout petit afin que celui-ci l'oublie, il en était même venu à vouloir mourir, lui qui aimait tant la vie. Tout lui plaisait chez les êtres humains lorsqu'il était encore un ange, et maintenant qu'il n'en était plus un, qu'il avait été jeté dans un monde où il n'y avait plus aucune foi et que la confiance devait se gagner, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il comprenait maintenant son ancien protégé qui avait été terrifié à l'idée que Dieu et ses guerriers existent.  
Il se détesta alors d'avoir pensé à lui. C'était bien trop douloureux de songer aux personnes qu'il avait eues sous sa garde quand il avait encore ses ailles. Lui qui était censé protéger le chasseur implorait aujourd'hui son aide. A présent, il avait arrêté de prier parce qu'il ne méritait ni son soutien, ni sa présence. Il ne se sentait plus digne de l'approcher. Il n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu, il était maintenant souillé, il était un inconnu pour Dean. En effet, ce dernier ne l'avait connu que comme étant l'ange puissant qu'il avait été, un être redoutable et lumineux. Maintenant il n'était plus qu'un être humain. Pas au même titre que le chasseur cependant, puisqu'il n'avait même pas pu se protéger des assauts de son violeur.  
Des larmes perlèrent alors de ses yeux . Non, il ne méritait plus d'être sauvé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait sept jours.

Sept jours où il ne faisait que rêver de Castiel.

Sept jours où il se réveillait avec une douleur atroce. Comme si on lui arrachait son cœur. Il avait déjà vécu ça, avec Alistair lorsqu'il était encore en enfer, mais il lui semblait que cette plaie ne se refermerait pas. La seule personne pouvant l'aider à aller mieux était Castiel.

Encore lui.

Toujours lui.

Le seul et l'unique à l'avoir compris et sauvé. Le seul qui avait osé s'affirmer, lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tort, qu'il dépassait les limites. Qui avait gagné sa confiance. Et qui s'en était montré digne.

La vie lui semblait si injuste.

Il resta fixer la route avec Sam à ses côtés. Ce dernier semblait tellement concentré qu'il ne put l'arrêter dans ses recherches, sur l'ordinateur. Il ne savait même pas s'il en avait envie. Depuis son retour des enfers il n'avait voulu qu'une chose. Castiel.

Il avait voulu le rencontrer, lui parler, le tuer, le frapper et enfin... pouvoir l'aimer. L'aimer sans soucis. Sans avoir la crainte que Zachariah arrive et le retire de sa charge.

Son frère, il avait été obligé de l'aimer, c'était plus fort que lui. Son petit frère... et son père aussi. Il les aimait malgré tout. Cependant Castiel était à part. Il avait pu le choisir et apparemment, il ne s'était pas trompé; puisque celui-ci s'était montré digne de cette confiance et de cet amour, à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait vu Castiel rappeler à l'ordre Uriel, il l'avait vu être partager entre son devoir et ses sentiments, avec Anna. Il l'avait vu risquer de tout perdre avec Chuck. Et le seul sentiment qu'il avait pu percevoir dans ses magnifiques prunelles était la peur lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à fuir les archanges.

Il soupira.

- Dean...

Il se retourna vers son petit frère, surpris. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sam de parler tout en travaillant.

- Tu penses quoi de Cas?  
- Sammy... Tu veux savoir quoi, exactement? Parce que je dirais bien des trucs mais je suis pas sûr que t'apprécierais!  
- Dean! Je parlais pas de son physique!

Dean resta méditer quelques instants puis prit la parole:

- ...Castiel c'est comme une vague que j'aurais effleuré.

Sam se retourna vers lui, sans doute ne pensait-il pas que son grand frère le répondrait.

- Tu peux être plus explicite? Parce que plus abstrait, y' a pas.  
- Disons que lorsque Castiel était à ma portée je voulais pas de lui. Je le trouvais lourd au début, tellement chiant! 'Dieu' par-ci, 'parce que c'est ton destin' par là... Mais maintenant que je me suis attaché à lui... et même plus... Il est hors de portée.  
- Dean il a tout sacrifié pour toi.  
- Je sais, et ça me rend dingue! Il a toujours tout fait pour moi! Et dire que je l'ai jamais remercié...  
- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Dean.

Dean resta un long moment regarder la route et Sam se décida à finir son explication.

- Ce que je cherche à te faire comprendre Dean, c'est qu'il aurait jamais tout abandonné pour un étranger ou pour un simple protégé. Je dis pas que tes sentiments sont partagés, hein! Juste que... Ben apparemment, il tient beaucoup à toi.

Dean soupira, encore.

Mais qui donc l'empêchait d'être heureux? Lui-même, peut-être? Ou 'les agents du destin' ?

- Je vais me jeter à l'eau, c'est la seule façon de rejoindre la vague.  
- ça fait du bien de voir que t'es à nouveau toi-même.

Ils se sourirent, complices.

- Fiou! Enfin arrivé !  
- ça fait bizarre quand même, de revoir Missouri! Surtout pour lui demander une faveur...  
- Ouais ben elle nous doit quand même pas mal de trucs! C'est à cause d'elle que papa a su tant de choses sur le surnaturel. Sans elle, on aurait peut-être eu une vie complètement différente  
- Et ne pas avoir rencontré Castiel.  
- Je sais toujours pas si c'est un bon truc.  
- Tu peux t'imaginer vivre sans lui, maintenant?  
- Non et c'est justement pour cette raison. Dean Winchester dépendant! Dean Winchester amoureux!  
- Tu sais Dean, fallait bien que tu grandisses un peu. Maintenant que t'aimes quelqu'un, faut que tu te montres responsable...  
- Qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre!  
- Je sais que tu l'as toujours été. Tu t'occupais toujours de tout quand on était gosse. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut pas que tu fuis tes sentiments.  
- Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce que je fous ici, chez Missouri Mosley?  
- Tu t'apprêtes à avoir connaissance de l'endroit où se trouve Castiel.  
- Parce que je veux l'avoir à nouveau près de moi.

Sentant le malaise chez lui, Sam le taquina et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il l'aimait son petit frère.

Toujours ensemble.

Tout redevenait enfin comme avant.

- Les frères Winchester, je vous attendais.  
- Et moi qui voulais vous faire une surprise!

Sam et Missouri le regardèrent comme s'il avait dit la pire connerie de sa vie... Vrai, difficile de faire une surprise à une medium. Mais il était fier de n'avoir mis que deux jours à venir à la place de trois! Il était un incompris, quel monde cruel! Il sourit et entra rapidement, puisque l'amie de son père commençait à perdre patience. Il s'asseya près de son frère, autour de la table déjà prête et Missouri s'installa près d'eux.

- Je veux que vous compreniez que, si jamais ça devient trop dangereux je ne prendrais pas de risques.  
- Nous le savons et nous ne vous en voudrons pas si jamais ça ne marche pas. Nous sommes bien conscients des risques.

Missouri acquiesça, les fit faire un cercle et commença à tenter de se connecter à Castiel. Il la remercia intérieurement de ne pas évoquer ses sentiments pour l'ange, elle qui avait l'habitude de mettre son nez un peu partout. Cependant il le savait; lorsque son père voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait et s'il avait jeté son dévolu sur Missouri, elle n'avait rien pu faire.

Il se concentra alors sur la seule personne qui occupait ses songes depuis bien trop longtemps.

Castiel.

- Dépêchez-vous!

La tête qu'affichait Missouri était terrifiante. L'amie semblait triste, troublée et terrifiée depuis qu'elle avait fini la séance, ce qui eut pour résultat d'inquiéter et de frustrer Dean. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ainsi Castiel était sur Terre. Et en danger. Ce qu'avait dit Missouri lui avait fait comprendre que l'ange était dans un piteux état, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il courut jusqu'aux toilettes et rendit son déjeuner.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux.

Son ange souffrait. Assez même pour émouvoir la médium, personne qui gardait son sang-froid en toute circonstance.

Sam eut pitié de lui et le ramena devant l'Impala, connaissant sans doute déjà le lieu où se trouvait la créature divine.

- Sammy... qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé? Pourquoi Missouri a agi ainsi? Qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin!

Son frère le prit dans ses bras, afin de calmer son hystérie. Plus rien n'allait. C'était de sa faute si son protecteur souffrait.

- Ecoute Dean, j'en sais vraiment rien, mais c'est grave apparemment. On n'a pas le temps d'attendre.

Dean reprit enfin contenance et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère. Quelle honte pour un grand frère, que de craquer devant son petit frère! Mais son frère ne fit aucune remarque, sans doute lui aussi inquiet pour le véritable sauveur de l'humanité.

- Tu sais où aller?  
- Oui Dean, je sais.

Il regarda son frère et lui laissa les clefs, n'ayant vraiment aucune envie de conduire. Sam le regarda tristement.

Il souffrait encore une fois.

Sam alluma la radio, tout en suivant la route. D'ici demain, ils seraient au 'Lucifer Rising'.

Another dream that will never come true  
Just to compliment your sorrow  
Another life that I've taken from you  
A gift to add on to your pain and suffering  
Another truth you can never believe (*)

Dean esquissa un sourire amer puis reprit courage.

-Let me enlighten you, this is the way I pray! (**)

Oui, jamais il n'abandonnerait Castiel. Ce serait comme se perdre lui-même. Ce lien qui l'unissait à l'ange n'avait jamais été aussi fort.

Sam le regarda, surpris qu'il ait aussi vite repris du poil de la bête, mais ne fit aucune remarque, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de blesser et de briser son ainé. Le cadet accéléra alors, priant pour que Castiel aille mieux puisqu'il était bien le seul à avoir toujours été présent pour lui.

Jamais Dean n'accepterait de le perdre.

Et Sam voulait son bonheur plus que tout.

Il était allongé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, attendant son arrivé. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Il arrivait, il en était sûr. La porte s'ouvrit et il se glissa sous ses draps, comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant 12 jours. Il le déshabilla sauvagement, lui interdisant même de crier.

Il le viola, comme tous les soirs.

Il se sentait sale, comme tous les soirs.

Il avait mal comme tous les soirs.

Mais il se taisait comme tous les soirs…

Un nouveau coup.

La douleur s'empara du corps fragile une nouvelle fois. Il sentait comme du feu s'emparer de ses entrailles, lui provoquant l'envie de mourir tout de suite. Des larmes d'impuissance roulaient sur son visage, éteignant peu à peu les deux plus belles précieuses qui pouvaient exister. Celles qui étaient toujours brillantes de curiosité ou de colère, jusqu'à maintenant.  
Il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler à l'intérieur de lui, et son estomac se retourna lui donnant une énorme envie de vomir. Mais il ne donna pas cette satisfaction à son bourreau. Pas maintenant que tout était fini.

Lentement le corps qui l'emprisonnait se sépara de lui et s'habilla. Avant de sortir il se dirigea vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille : 'Nous te rendons grâces, Seigneur Dieu tout-puissant, qui es, et qui étais, de ce que tu as saisi ta grande puissance et pris possession de ton règne. '

Il attendit de voir la porte se fermer pour se recroqueviller à nouveau sur lui-même.

N'y aurait-il donc jamais de fin à sa souffrance?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Enfin!

Il pouvait enfin se dire qu'il était proche de Castiel.

C'était une assez grande ville, sans doute très animée la nuit. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient garés, ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de déjeuner, bien trop préoccupés par leur ami ailé. Ils ne savaient même pas s'il était encore un ange. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'il était en grave danger. Danger qui ne faisait qu'accroître leur inquiétude puisque Missouri avait adopté une attitude presque désespérée. Dean ne voulait qu'une chose: revoir Castiel pour être enfin rassuré.

Il regarda Sam s'arranger.

Aujourd'hui, ils seraient des agents du FBI. Quoi de mieux pour soutirer des informations sans avoir à être poli ou à se justifier?

- Tu sais Dean, même si Cas est un ange déchu, je suis certain qu'il pourrait se défendre. Impossible qu'il ait oublié ça, c'est un soldat quand même.  
- Oui Sammy...

Il murmura pour lui 'je l'espère'.

Il savait que la remarque de son petit frère avait pour seul but de les rassurer alors il préféra lui faire croire qu'il était convaincu.

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui allait sauver l'ange parce que jamais il ne pourrait se relever après la mort d'un autre de leurs amis.

- Le gérant du club est un mafieux. Enfin, tout le monde dit ça, quoi! Ce club c'est pour expier les péchés.  
- Vous allez dans un club faire votre petite orgie et vous pensez expier vos péchés?

Dean resta dubitatif. Mais quel crétin ce gamin! Il devait avoir dans les dix-sept ans et il fumait, buvait et apparemment, allait dans un club - et pas de lecture ou de journalisme-. Sam lui lança un regard pour qu'il se taise puisque l'adolescent risquait de se renfermer alors il se décida à se taire.

- C'est le fonctionnement du club. Tu fais tout ce que tu veux là-bas et une fois dehors, tu te conduis bien. Pour maintenir la balance cosmique!  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton karma?

Il en avait assez. Jake leur faisait perdre un temps crucial avec ses balivernes. Le karma!... Ha! La bonne blague. Et le sien alors? Parce qu'il sauvait des gens, et donc faisait le bien, il devait souffrir? 'Castiel, papa, vous avez souffert mais rassurez-vous! Tout était prévu! Ben oui, c'était pour maintenir l'équilibre de ma balance cosmique!'. Il ne put se taire et prit la parole:

- Écoute gamin, faut vraiment qu'on parle au gérant.  
- Je ne veux pas lui attirer des ennuis. Et puis, vous y croyez même pas à ces trucs-là!

Dean soupira et regarda, désespéré, son petit frère qui prit alors la parole sachant que Dean s'était montré beaucoup plus patient que d'habitude.

- On n'y croit pas mais sa méthode est très efficace. Elle nous est vraiment utile! Le taux de criminalité dans cette ville est nettement inférieur à celui des autres. Sa technique marche! Et on souhaiterait énormément qu'elle se développe dans toute l'Amérique.  
- Sérieux?  
- Tu crois vraiment que je te mens? Ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt de le faire.  
- Oui! Alors il est au club à 14h. D'habitude il n'y est qu'à partir de 16h mais il s'est trouvé un nouveau jouet et de nouveaux clients. Je vous fais pas de dessin!

Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

Et si le nouveau jouet de cet homme était Castiel?

- Je te ramène de nouveaux clients.

Castiel observa le sourire machiavélique de Jack. Il ne ressentait maintenant plus rien, comme si à présent, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Son regard vide fut pris pour un simple accord de sa part aux yeux de Jack mais il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Il n'était rien.

Un simple jouet.

Jamais il n'arriverait à s'en sortir puisqu'il était enchaîné à la vie et il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée d'en finir.

Condamné à vivre jusqu'à sa mort auprès de son violeur qui prenait tous les choix. Sans ce dernier il serait soit mort de froid, soit totalement perdu dans ce monde.

Il n'était absolument personne.

Seul son violeur faisait de lui une chose utile.

Et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Sortez-moi de ma bulle, le manque d'amour me rend fou...  
Sortez-moi de ma bulle, histoire d'y croire encore...

Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Dean, mais avait-il encore le droit de le faire? Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et pour la première fois, il ne les retint pas.

Pourquoi lui?

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça?

Il avait obéit toute sa vie à ses supérieurs, pensant que Dieu les guidait mais celui-ci les avait abandonné.

Depuis le début, il était seul. Cependant il avait rencontré Dean, et avait su qu'il était l'unique personne qui pouvait le sauver.

Dean avait besoin de lui, et c'était réciproque. Bien entendu, c'était la même chose avec Dieu qui avait besoin des hommes et des anges pour exister puisqu'une chose dont on ne parle pas, n'existe pas. De même, les hommes avaient besoin de croire en quelque chose. Cependant ils étaient moins enclin à se tourner vers cet être supérieur puisqu'ils avaient auprès d'eux leur âme sœur et leurs propres problèmes.

Dean, lui, avait été présent. Peu importe ce qu'il pensait et disait, Dean l'avait écouté et avait critiqué ses choix, à la place de le réduire au silence 'à la façon ange', aurait dit son ancien protégé.

Finalement, il ne voulait pas oublier Dean, seule personne à le faire ressentir quelque chose bien que ce ne soit que souffrance. Est-ce que celui-ci voudrait d'un ange déchu et souillé?

Non, jamais il ne voudrait de lui puisque même lui, se haïssait. Cependant, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de penser au chasseur. Il s'approcha alors de la fenêtre et joignit ses mains avant de fermer les yeux et de murmurer:

'Je connais tes œuvres, ton travail, et ta persévérance. Je sais que tu ne peux supporter les méchants; que tu as éprouvé ceux qui se disent apôtres et qui ne le sont pas, et que tu les as trouvés menteurs; que tu as de la persévérance, que tu as souffert à cause de mon nom, et que tu ne t'es point lassé. Mais ce que j'ai contre toi, c'est que tu as abandonné ton premier amour. Souviens-toi donc d'où tu es tombé, repens-toi, et pratique tes premières œuvres; sinon, je viendrai à toi, et j'ôterai ton chandelier de sa place, à moins que tu ne te repentes'

Il fut malheureusement interrompu dans sa prière par des bruits de pas et serra les paupières un peu plus fort, les larmes s'écoulant à flots.

'Ne crains pas ce que tu vas souffrir. Voici, le diable jettera quelques-uns de vous en prison, afin que vous soyez éprouvés, et vous aurez une tribulation de dix jours. Sois fidèle jusqu'à la mort, et je te donnerai la couronne de vie'

Il se retourna alors vers les invités après avoir essuyé ses larmes. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure, il avait encore son honneur, mais pas d'ange: d'homme. Alors que l'un des deux hommes s'approchait de lui avec le regard trouble de désir, des bruits se firent entendre dans la grande salle.

- J'y vais. Je vous en prie, continuez sans moi.

Il jeta un regard désespéré à Jack mais celui-ci ne fit que lui sourire méchamment et sortir de la chambre.

L'homme le plus âgé, qui devait avoir la soixantaine posa ses doigts sur son torse et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de dégout. Encore un sentiment qu'il avait appris à reconnaître à ses dépends. Il sentit ses doigts parcourir son torse pour enfin se glisser dans le drap blanc qu'il avait noué autour de sa taille. Il ferma les yeux, espérant penser à autre chose, et soupira un grand coup. Peut être que de cette façon, se serait plus rapide?

Dean regarda l'homme qui s'approcha d'eux. Grand brun aux yeux noirs, un homme au physique banal mais qui en imposait de par sa posture.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?  
- Agents Cohen et Cooper,FBI, Jack Smith?  
- Lui-même. C'est à quel sujet?

Il observa Jack, les alentours et l'escalier ainsi que le couloir qu'il venait d'emprunter puis prit enfin la parole:

- Il me semble que vous avez recueilli quelqu'un ?  
- Pourquoi le FBI cherche-t-il à savoir cela?  
- Il est l'objet d'une enquête.

Jack Smith sembla réfléchir un moment puis leur annonça qu'il n'avait aucun invité. Sachant qu'il le leur mentait Dean s'amorça un pas vers le gérant mais Sam le retint et prit les choses en mains. Littéralement. Le gérant se retrouva au sol, assommé.

- Waouh Sammy, quelle force!  
- Cesse de faire l'idiot. Tu sais par où aller?  
- Bien entendu. Je le suivais moi, à la place de m'arranger ou de préparer mon texte.

Il sourit à son petit frère qui semblait bien désespéré et emprunta les escaliers. Ils entendirent alors des bruits et coururent vers la porte au fond du couloir. Son cœur battait, il était si content et si excité qu'il ne se préoccupa plus de rien et débarqua dans la chambre avant de se figer d'horreur. Le surnom de son bien aimé se mourut dans sa gorge.

- T'es qui toi?

Il n'entendait rien. Seul son sens de la vue était intact et son regard restait figer sur Castiel, face au mur, les poignets emprisonnés par un homme qui, avant d'être interrompu, devait se régaler de ses épaules et de sa nuque. Il s'avança alors vers eux et frappa de toutes ses forces cet homme dont il entendit la tête frapper violemment le sol de la chambre. Sam, lui, s'était occupé de l'autre et avait décidé de sortir de la chambre, aillant bien compris ce qu'il était arrivé. Il posa alors une main sur son ange et, déclara d'une voix brisée:

- Cas'... c'est moi...

Il sentit le corps trembler de sanglots et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

Alors voilà ce qui était arrivé à Castiel.

Il s'était fait violer. Et sans doute plusieurs fois.

- Tu viens? On y va Cas'...  
- Une douche.

La voix était rauque et il se fit violence pour ne pas crier son désespoir et sa haine vis-à-vis de ces hommes. Il ne fallait pas beaucoup réfléchir pour arriver à la conclusion que l'ange avait été déchu, et cela par sa faute, mais aussi qu'il avait été violé par ceux pour lesquels il avait tout sacrifié.

Il voulut aider son ami à marcher vers la salle de bain mais celui-ci s'échappa de son emprise.

- Ne me touche pas!

Il comprit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas insister et laissa son ami se rendre dans la salle de bain. Après s'être posé sur le lit et avoir verser quelque larmes silencieuses face à cette injustice -Mais où donc était passé Dieu?!- il demanda à Sam de ramener des affaires à Castiel, puisqu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il porte les vêtements de son... violeur.

Si Dieu existe, n'intervient de toute façon jamais...

Il ne sert donc à rien. Et ce qui ne sert à rien, ne doit pas exister.

Honte

Un autre sentiment qu'il rencontrait. Ses joues étaient en feu et il avait envie de disparaitre.

Il avait si honte.

Comme si ces hommes lui avaient enlevé son estime de lui-même, comme s'ils lui avaient enlevé tout, de sa fierté jusqu'à sa dignité. Il tenta donc de se savonner le corps encore et encore, même si les traces de mains étrangères ne disparaîtraient jamais complètement.

Il ne voulait pas non plus sortir de la salle de bain, de peur d'être à nouveau confronté au regard de Dean. De la pitié et une immense tristesse.

Disparaitre...

Dean frappa à la porte et l'informa des vêtements qu'il avait en sa possession. Il passa sa main par l'embrasure de la porte, saisit les vêtements et les ramena à lui, tout en fermant la porte.

Ces vêtements étaient à Dean. Il n'avait rien, lui.

Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était s'approprier tout ce qui appartenait aux autres.

Il n'était qu'un parasite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Castiel s'habilla et suivit Dean le long du couloir.

Il était saisi de nausées. Pourquoi, alors qu'enfin il avait été sauvé, il devait se sentir aussi mal?

La réponse était pourtant très claire. Parce que Dean savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Dean avait compris que durant ces dix derniers jours il s'était fait violé.

Encore et encore.

Il saisit la barre et descendit les escaliers alors que Dean ralentissait le pas. Sa présence, il l'avait toujours ressenti quand il était un ange. Avant, il savait le chasseur à sa portée. Mais maintenant... maintenant il avait l'impression d'être très loin de lui.

Insaisissable.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'imaginer proche de Dean, comme si sa présence avait un énorme bienfait sur lui, ce qui était bien sur le cas. Il voulait pleurer. Pleurer le fait que Dean l'ait regardé avec autant de pitié plus tôt, pleurer le fait qu'il sache qu'il se soit fait violer, salir. Pleurer le fait qu'il doive à présent vivre avec. Et avec ce sentiment de trahison.

Lui qui avait tout abandonné pour ces humains, c'était fait violer par l'un d'entre eux. Il avait honte de s'être montré aussi stupide. Pourquoi donc leur avait-il accordé cette confiance ?

Une autre question stupide... C'était parce que Dieu leur avait ordonné de leur faire confiance et de les aimer. Encore plus que Lui. Leur créateur leur avait demandé de tout faire pour ces humains, et il avait suivi ses ordres au court des millénaires.

Pourquoi donc, avait-il été puni ?... C'était injuste.

Tout ce qui lui arrivait était injuste.

Il rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils sans rien dire. Jack lui faisait dos. Jamais encore le silence ne parut aussi long et cruel pour Castiel qui n'entendait désormais plus que son cœur pomper le sang, et la terreur qui l'envahissait. Dean et Sam restaient silencieux, malgré tout conscient de la douleur que devait ressentir Castiel. Quand une personne nous fait ça, c'est juste pour son propre plaisir, cette personne ne pense pas à nous. Elle nous vole notre innocence, notre pureté et on se sent sale, humilié, on se sait pas à qui en parler...

Il regarda enfin Dean qui semblait bouillir de rage. Il se décida à réagir seulement lorsque Dean pointa son arme sur son violeur.

- Dean, non!

Le regard de Jack s'illumina pendant que celui de Dean reflétait de l'incompréhension.

- Il me semble que les forces de l'ordre sont chargées de punir les malfaisants, n'est-ce pas?

Il voulait rester bon. Après ce qui lui était arrivé, il voulait faire un beau geste, accorder le pardon à cet être qui n'avait fait que le salir. Maintenant il se rendait bien compte d'une chose: une fois qu'on est impliqué personnellement dans l'histoire, il est difficile de pardonner. La phrase 'le pardon est divin, l'erreur est humaine' raisonna dans son esprit. Il n'avait plus rien de pur à présent. Est ce que, pour autant, il devait s'abaisser au même niveau que son agresseur et le laisser mourir? Ne serait-ce pas mieux de le laisser vivre dans la culpabilité dans une prison de haute sécurité? Ainsi, peut être que Dieu lui accordera la rédemption. Mais la méritait-il vraiment? Méritait-il d'aller au paradis après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir?

Dean remarqua certainement son doute et n'insista pas. Il se sentit ramené de force dans la voiture pour enfin aller au motel des deux chasseurs.

Dean regarda Castiel qui s'était endormi dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ange avait pu être violé et était révolté. Y' avait-il vraiment un Dieu pour laisser de telles choses arriver? Un de ses soldats avait dû souffrir comme jamais il n'avait souffert et le violeur allait le regretter. Il regarda enfin son frère qui semblait, lui aussi, bouleversé.

- J'y vais Sammy.

Son frère le regarda et comprit très vite où il voulait en venir. Il apprécia d'autant plus leur connexion car il ne souhaitait surtout pas faire sortir les mots de sa bouche. Tuer... Il allait tuer un être humain. Il avait toujours différencié les fantômes et les créatures des êtres humains et c'est ce qui lui permettait de dormir. Cependant, ça allait changer.

Puisque ni les anges, ni Dieu n'allaient intervenir, il allait s'en charger.

Il sortit de la chambre du motel, prit l'Impala et se dirigea au club. Il n'était même pas dix-huit heure, seul le gérant devait encore se trouver à cet endroit. Il se gara finalement et entra dans la boite la plus dépravée qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

- Tiens, tiens. Mais qui voilà donc?

Il fit de son mieux pour calmer sa fureur en attendant que Jack descende des escaliers.

- Dean, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais que ton tendre amant ne cessait de t'appeler à l'aide? C'est gentil de ta part, de m'avoir laissé profiter de lui! C'est un coup d'enfer!

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et lui donna un direct du droit. Jamais il n'avait frappé aussi fort et il sentait à présent ses phalanges se plaindre cependant sa rage était bien trop grande pour qu'il s'en préoccupe davantage.  
Jack se releva, le coin des lèvres en sang et se mit à rire. Il se surprit à espérer qu'il s'étouffe à force de rire comme un crétin.

Meurs, meurs, meurs ...

- Oulala... Je t'ai contrarié ? T'es du genre possessif, c'est ça?  
- Pourquoi?!

Jack s'arrêta enfin et pour la première fois, sembla faire attention à lui.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je lui ai fait ça? Mais pour qu'il puisse aller au paradis! J'ai fait tout ça pour lui!

Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un fou qui se croit en mission divine.

Jack était ce fou.

Dean se rua alors sur lui et extériorisa sa rage par de nombreux coups de poings et de pieds. Il lui semblait être possédé.

Possédé par sa colère.

Et alors, il se rappela de Castiel.

De son amour qu'il avait pour lui, et de la décision qu'avait prise celui-ci.

Il se releva alors brusquement, ne voulant pas risquer de retomber dans cette rage qui avait failli tuer cet être ignoble. Celui-ci ne méritait pas de mourir.

Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en sortir aussi facilement après tout ce qu'il avait dû faire subir à son ange. Au contraire, il méritait de vivre dans la crainte, dans la culpabilité et dans l'horreur. Il devait supplier pour que quelqu'un mette fin à ses remords.

Dean sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna. Il fut surpris de voir Anna.

- Salut Dean, ça fait longtemps.

Son sourire l'irrita et il la tint par le col, sa fureur reprenant le dessus.

- Tu savais ce qui se passait, hein?! Tu savais et tu n'as absolument rien fait! Tu aurais pu venir m'avertir, me révéler l'endroit où il était, mais rien! Tu l'as laissé souffrir ici!

Des larmes de colère roulèrent le long de ses joues et Anna resta patiente, comme à son habitude. Sans doute parce que les anges restaient impassibles à tout.

- Dean, pourquoi interviendrons-nous cette fois-ci ? Tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas le seul viol qui a eu lieu sur cette Terre et ce n'est pas non plus le dernier.  
- Oui mais Castiel était l'un des vôtres! Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné? Comment pouvez-vous vous montrer aussi irresponsable, incompréhensif, égoïste et impassible? Elle est bien belle, la bonté divine! Que vous nous servez d'exemple? Elle est bien bonne, celle-là !  
- La désobéissance est la pire des erreurs que peut connaître un ange.  
- Et t'es bien sûr, la mieux placée pour dire ça!  
- Dean.. J'ai fait de mon mieux  
- Apparemment, t'en as pas fait assez! Il semble se rappeler qu'il a été un ange, je pensais qu'une fois là-haut, c'était plus possible?  
- Il a été déchu, Dean. La plus grande sentence est de se souvenir avoir été un être puissant au service du seigneur, maintenant qu'il n'est plus qu'un être humain.  
- Tu le dis toi-même, ça suffisait! Mais ce qu'il s'est passé il y a peu n'était pas nécessaire, loin de là! Pourquoi ne pas être intervenu ?!  
- J'ai reçu des ordres Dean. De ceux à qui je devais une faveur, puisque je me souviens de ma vie en tant qu'humaine.  
- T'as pourtant oublié une chose. La compassion.

Anna sembla réfléchir mais il ne put supporter de la regarder plus longtemps alors il la lâcha enfin, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta au niveau de la porte, semblant avoir entendu la voix d'Anna et celle de Jack.

- Vous n'aurez jamais du toucher mon frère.

Il sourit et referma la porte, sachant très bien ce qu'allait faire Anna. Même si elle avait enfin entendu raison, elle n'allait pas tuer cette ordure mais le punir. Et c'était bien d'une bonne correction dont il avait besoin.

Anna regarda l'humain se relever avec le reste de dignité qu'il avait.

Elle distingua son regard mélangeant folie et rage ainsi qu'une once de peur. Elle se rapprocha alors de lui.

- Vous allez vous sentir coupable. Jusqu'à l'éternité.  
- J'ai fait cela pour lui, je serai récompensé et je partirai au paradis pour ça!  
- Pour avoir abuser du corps d'un pauvre innocent?  
- Il était souillé bien avant! Il ne cessait de murmurer le nom de ce barbare qui a osé me frapper. En lui faisant ce que j'ai fait, je lui ai permis de révéler sa noblesse !  
- Vous pensiez qu'en faisant cela, vous deux iriez au paradis ?... Vous les humains, vous êtes vraiment lent à comprendre. Prenez par exemple l'église catholique; elle a encouragé les Croisades contre les Musulmans. Durant l'Inquisition, elle a été obligée de bruler vif des dizaines de milliers de personnes et elle a trucidé un million d'Aztecs et d'Inca tout ça pour vous faire comprendre une chose pourtant si simple: la religion catholique est une religion d'amour... (*)  
- Les Musulmans étaient en tort! Ils souhaitaient que tout se plie à leurs moindres désirs! Leur religion a un défaut ultime, elle mélange réalité et fantaisie! Franchement, un prophète sauvé par des araignées qui leurrent des soldats en tissant une grosse toile, empêchant l'entrée dans la grotte! La religion catholique par contre, est fantastique!  
- C'est ce que vous tous pensez ... Mais il n'y a qu'une religion, bien qu'il y en ait une centaine de versions(**). Il y' a un Dieu, il y' a les anges, et il y' a l'enfer. Les actes que vous avez commis sont impardonnables et c'est pourquoi, je veux que vous viviez, implorant jour après jour pour que la culpabilité que vous ressentez se fasse moins forte. Vous allez savoir et ressentir ce qu'ils ont tous subit.  
- Je ne changerai pas d'avis!  
- Pourtant vous dîtes bien 'Au fond, on ne sait que lorsqu'on sait peu ; avec le savoir croît le doute', non?

Jack hésita un moment, la peur commençant à le dévorer.

- J'ai fait le bien! De cette façon, il ira au paradis!

Anna ne put se retenir et explosa.

- Que chacun aille à Dieu par le chemin qui lui plaît ! (****)

Anna regardait Jack qui se tordait sous la douleur, tentant d'apaiser la douleur dans sa tête en encerclant celle-ci.

- Vous tuer aurait été bien trop facile. Souffrez. Parce que rien n'a été écrit, parce que vous êtes seuls sur Terre, vous vous permettez de faire n'importe quoi pensant que Dieu vous a abandonné. Et lorsqu'une catastrophe intervient, votre excuse reste toujours la même. 'Vous ne le saviez pas'.

Elle se détourna alors et disparut.

Ouvrir les yeux  
Sur ce pauvre bon dieu  
Qui a rien demandé  
Et qui sait plus son nom  
Tellement qu'il est perdu  
Au milieu des horreurs  
Que commettent ses fils  
Au nom de l'ignorance (****)

- Cas' ? Tu vas bien?

Il resta regarder Sam, interdit. Que voulait-il qu'il lui réponde? 'oui, super! J'ai adoré ces derniers jours, tu sais... sérieusement, je me suis fait violer et c'était formidable!'. Il se fit la remarque que son état mental semblait s'améliorer, puisqu'il arrivait à se moquer de Sam. Remarquant que le chasseur attendait une réponse, n'arrivant pas à cacher son inquiétude, il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Sam obéit, comme à son habitude. Ne voulant ni lui mentir, ni l'inquiéter davantage, il décida de prendre l'exemple de Dean.

- Ne pose pas de questions inutiles.

Il s'allongea à nouveau dans son lit mais se redressa rapidement, Dean étant arrivé. Aucuns des deux ne sauraient dire combien de temps ils étaient restés se jauger mais leur contemplation s'arrêta lorsque Sam claqua la porte.

- Hey Cas'... Tu vas mieux?

Si Dean s'était attendu à une réponse, il aurait été bien déçu. Castiel fut frappé d'un frisson lorsque Dean s'assit.

- J'ai besoin que tu le dises Cas'... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui en parler. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir de la pitié sur le visage de son ancien protégé. Il était faible. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il avait honte. Alors qu'il n'était qu'une victime...

- Cas' écoute moi bien... On a chacun notre histoire, personne ne peut nous comprendre. Notre passé nous aide à nous construire, à nous rendre plus fort. C'est le début de notre histoire. Cas'... Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plait. Je sais ce que ça fait de se retrouver plus faible que la personne qu'on avait sous notre protection mais... J'ai besoin de toi.

Il savait que, bien que Dean ne le laissait pas voir son visage, pleurait. Il le savait et il sentit les larmes coulées. Cette fois-ci, elles ne lui brulaient pas les yeux... Elles semblaient l'alléger.

- J'aimerais partir loin... oublier mon passé, oublier tout ce que cette personne m'a fait endurer, Dean...

Dean se retourna alors vers lui, et le prit dans ses bras, tentant de calmer leurs pleures.

Castiel s'accrocha à ses épaules, puis pleura encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, quelques minutes plus tard. Il baissa la tête et essuya son visage, honteux d'être aussi faible devant le chasseur. Ce dernier ne dit rien, attendant en vain. Le silence était long, et quand Dean eut la force d'enfin parler, Castiel lui tourna le dos après s'être allongé, faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus parler.

Pour aimer nul besoin de croire  
Au Dieu unique et ses anges  
Nul besoin de verser des louanges  
Juste serrer les poings, se hisser hors du noir;

Choisir l'amour, préférer le bien  
Se choisir un autre destin  
Pour toi, moi et tous les êtres humains. (*****)

* * *

(*) j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que cette citation n'est malheureusement pas de moi... =( je la rends donc à Daniel Lemire ^^  
(**) Pas non plus de moi, George Bernard Shaw  
(***) J'ai honte, tous me devancent =( c est bien du Voltaire...  
(****) J'veux du Nucléaire de Saez =D  
(*****) waouh ça en fait beaucoup, hein? xD c est un 5 étoiles ! ... pardon - -'

j'attends vos reviews =D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Il hurlait, il hurlait tellement fort... comme s'il savait que jamais personne ne l'entendrait. C'était encore ce cauchemar... Quelque chose s'emparait de lui... Le serrait à lui couper le souffle... Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Il suffoquait... Il se noyait... et puis... Luttant contre la force qui le clouait au sol, il se battait pour se réveiller, se forçait à se hisser hors du lit... Il fallait qu'il voit... Il vit.

- Cas'? Castiel, tu dois te réveiller ...

En nage, les larmes coulant de ses joues, il se remémora alors que l'après-midi d'hier n'était pas un rêve, que tout était bien réel.

Il était enfin sauvé.

...Mais pour combien de temps?

Quand est-ce qu'un autre personne viendra à lui et lui fera du mal? A' moins que ce ne soit Dean. Cependant, lorsqu'il releva son regard vers ce dernier, il savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Lorsqu'il était un ange, il était pourvu de certains pouvoirs, pouvoirs qui lui permettaient de lire l'âme des gens; et l'amour qu'avait Dean pour lui ne lui avait jamais échappé.

Jamais l'humain qu'il avait eu jadis sous sa protection ne lui ferait du mal.

- Hey, lève toi mon grand. Je t'ai laissé dormir quatorze longues heures, c'est amplement suffisant! Maintenant, on doit aller à l'hôpital.

Il sourit intérieurement à la grimace de Dean pour enfin se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Pourquoi?  
- Au cas où, Cas', juste au cas où ...

Il avait remarqué au fil du temps que lorsque le chasseur cachait des choses, c'était uniquement pour protéger les gens auxquels il tenait, et il comprit donc pourquoi. Encore ce Jack qui trouvait un moyen de lui rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Allez, zou! Je t'ai apporté des affaires. T'en fais pas, c'est temporaire. Quand tu te sentiras près, on ira faire les courses! Arg, j'aurais jamais pensé dire ça...

Il sourit alors franchement de voir le chasseur se prendre la tête pour un rien. Encore une futilité. Une futilité de la vie. Une vie qui suivait son cours, ne s'arrêtant pas sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

C'était à lui de voir, maintenant. Voulait-il combattre ce mal, cet obstacle, ou tout simplement abandonner?

Dean lui avait dit avoir besoin de lui mais peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment, il le rejettera? Après tout, Dean n'était pas amoureux de celui qu'il était maintenant. L'ainé était amoureux de celui qu'il avait été avant.

De l'ange puissant qui ne craignait rien à par la colère divine.

Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il se dénigre? Il semblait presque rechercher cette douleur terrassante... Attendant qu'elle prenne des proportions démesurées pour qu'enfin, il en finisse avec la vie. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir. Jamais il n'avait eu cette idée...

La vie était un don du ciel, jamais il ne se permettrait de détruire la sienne. Et après tout, Dean, bien que ce ne soit peut être que temporaire, avait besoin de lui.

Cependant, il avait passé son temps à vivre au travers des autres... Rien qu'une fois, il voudrait vivre pour lui-même. Même si cela signifiait se séparer de Dean un moment.

Confus, il se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Une multitude de questions, et pas assez de réponses...

Les réponses que tu cherches,  
Pour les questions que tu as trouvées  
T'amènent à la confusion  
Garde la tête en dehors de l'eau  
Mais n'oublie pas de respirer...  
De simplement respirer. (*)

Dean sortit de la chambre et observa les alentours. L'Impala était toujours présente mais Sam était parti afin de créer une identité à Castiel. Il savait que son frère ne pourrait se résoudre à abandonner l'ancien ange, à présent. Même si les choses ne seraient jamais plus comme avant, Sam était dans l'incapacité de faire preuve d'autant de sadisme. Sammy était enfaite devenu quelqu'un de mieux.

Après tout ce qui leur était arrivé, son frère avait su tirer des leçons. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'affirmer auprès de son grand frère, lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Lui montrer que s'il avait des problèmes, il serait à l'écoute et pourrait l'aider. Il voulait lui prouver que, bien qu'il fût son petit frère, il pouvait le sauver.

Il savait et le comprenait.

Il savait que son petit frère se sentait encore coupable de n'avoir pu le sauver de l'enfer. Il comprenait que quoiqu'il dise, rien ne changera les sentiments qu'avait le cadet.

Cependant Sammy avait accepté son amour pour Castiel, et c'était suffisant.

La plus grande preuve que peu importe ce qu'il était, ce qu'il faisait, il serait toujours aimé.

Finalement, son frère était parvenu à ses fins.

Il était le meilleur petit frère qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné d'avoir.

- C'est pour?  
- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec un médecin, s'il vous plait.  
- Bien sûr, votre nom s'il vous plait?  
- Ce n'est pas à mon sujet, mais je suis le lieutenant Sheppard.

Il montra sa carte puis glissa un regard vers Castiel, sentant sa nervosité. Compréhensive d'ailleurs... Le seul humain qu'il avait rencontré lui avait fait du mal et, bien qu'il aimait et aime l'humanité, il se méfiait d'elle. Il soupira en voyant l'ange serrer ses mains si fort, les jointures devenues blanches. Il aurait tant aimé le sauver... le protéger de ses sentiments...

Et la pitié, là-haut, il ne la connaissait pas?

Il posa alors sa main sur celles de son amour. Parce que c'était bien le cas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer! Surtout après ce qu'il lui était arrivé... Castiel se montrait fort et c'était de cette force de caractère qu'il aimait tant chez lui. Puis il avait prêté attention à son hôte. Un homme splendide. Des yeux bleus dans lesquels on semblait se perdre alors qu'ils paraissaient lire en vous, autre caractéristique de l'ange.

- T'en fais pas Cas'...

Le regard que l'ancien serviteur du paradis le rassura. Celui-ci tentait de se contenir pour ne pas partir ou même se recroqueviller sur lui-même... Mais le cauchemar qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière lui montrait bien qu'il était encore meurtri.  
Il sourit. Castiel était fort. Il savait que jamais lui n'aurait pu se rendre dans un lieu inconnu, rempli de personnes qui pouvaient lui faire du mal, d'après son expérience, et contenir des sentiments aussi vite, alors que depuis toujours il n'en avait jamais eu...

- Tu me laisseras pas t'aider, n'est-ce pas...?  
- Comment ça?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire part de ses sentiments, le médecin débarqua.

Tant pis, plus tard... Trop de sentiments et de pensées, difficile d'avoir le calme même pour lui...

Il suivit le médecin dans la salle d'observation, se laissant faire. Il remercia Dean qui avait dû prévenir le docteur, jamais il ne dévoilerait ce qui lui était arrivé. Un mélange de honte mais surtout de déshonneur. Créature céleste éblouissante par sa pureté il avait après tout été mais à présent, il était réduit à une simple victime de viol. Ce n'était pas de l'orgueil, juste une constatation...

Il avait de nombreuses contusions, devait voir un psychiatre et enfin, aurait les résultats sanguins d'ici trois jours. Seule l'idée de voir un psy posait problème. Jamais il n'accepterait d'aller voir une personne se croyant assez forte pour l'aider à surmonter ses problèmes. Après tout, il s'était fait violer et en parler avec quelqu'un n'effacera en rien ce qui lui était arrivé.

«Une chose dont on ne parle pas n'a jamais existé. C'est l'expression seule qui donne la réalité aux choses.» (**)

Dean regarda son ami sortir en se tenant le bras, très vite suivit du médecin. Il lui donna l'adresse de Bobby afin de recevoir les résultats puis se dirigea vers la sortie, montrant le chemin à Castiel.

- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose?  
- Je veux tu m'expliques ce que tu voulais dire, tout à l'heure.  
- C'est moi ou tu sais toujours ce que tu veux? Ok, autour d'un café alors.

Une explication, c'était pas plus mal... Il la lui devait bien. Peut-être que les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui permettraient de supporter son mal?

Toujours aussi romantique... Il en rigolerait presque.

Après s'être installé dans un Dinner et avoir commandé de quoi manger et de quoi boire le chasseur observa son partenaire. Il portait une de ses chemises de couleur bleu ciel ainsi qu'un des jeans de Sam, par conséquent trop grands pour lui. Il semblait fragile et Dean savait qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle enfin de ses sentiments. Peut-être que Castiel se sentira rassuré de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, de savoir qu'au moins une personne était digne de confiance... A 'moins bien sûr qu'il ne se mette à penser qu'il lui sauterait dessus. Il repensa alors à ce qui était arrivé à Cas... Il fallait qu'il arrête de se demander pourquoi il lui était arrivé une telle chose puisqu'il n'y avait aucune réponse à cette question. Castiel était d'une fragilité presque féminine, d'une beauté époustouflante et avait des yeux splendides. Tout en lui incarnait l'innocence ainsi que la pureté, et c'est ce qui l'avait aussi attiré chez lui.

Comment un être aussi puissant, pouvait-il se montrer aussi innocent?

Castiel était son mystère, son énigme, et il voulait être le seul à le connaître parfaitement.

Il respira alors un grand coup et se lança.

- Tu voulais savoir ce que je sous-entendais en te reprochant ne pas vouloir de mon aide?

Castiel se tourna enfin vers lui et il prit ce geste pour une approbation.

- Après tout ce qui nous est arrivé, j'imaginais que tu avais un minimum confiance en moi... Tu sais tout de moi Cas', tu m'as aidé, protégé à ta façon et même sauvé alors que tu ne me laisses même pas t'aider en cas de besoin.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, Dean. Je vais bien.  
- Ne me mens pas!

Il ne voulait pas... Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'ange se mette à lui mentir. En tant qu'ange, jamais il n'avait éprouvé le besoin de mentir et il l'avait très bien compris. Maintenant, en tant qu'humain, le mensonge devait le réconforter, il devait se sentir protéger cependant Dean voulait être le seul à protéger cet être qui le tyrannisait tant sans même s'en douter. Il lui en voulait de préférer le mensonge plutôt que de lui faire part de ses souffrances cependant, c'était sans doute à cause de son influence. Jamais il n'avait voulu s'ouvrir à quelqu'un... Enfin à part une fois, un terrible échec. Même si Cassie avait compris, c'était bien trop tard. Il avait été trop blessé pour lui pardonner.

Avec Castiel, tout était différent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le simple fait qu'il lui mente, qu'il lui cache quelque chose lui semblait insupportable. Et il en était venu à élever la voix sur la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, maintenant légèrement terrifiée.

- Tu es tout ce que je veux, tout ce dont j'ai besoin... Tu es tout pour moi alors, ne me mens pas, ne me quitte pas... J'ai tant besoin de toi, si tu savais...

«Ce sont les passions dont nous méconnaissons l'origine qui nous tyrannisent le plus.» (***)

«Le chemin des paradoxes est le chemin du vrai. Pour éprouver la réalité, il faut la voir sur la corde raide.» (****)

Il voulait que tous ces sentiments arrêtent de l'assaillir...

Il souhaitait s'éloigner le plus de Dean, afin d'enfin pouvoir vivre par lui même. Cependant il savait que vivre sans lui ne servait à rien. Dean était tout pour lui lorsqu'il était un ange, et maintenant encore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il le sauverait. Il était dépendant du chasseur et ce sentiment lui faisait peur.

Aimer n'était-ce pas censée être une chose merveilleuse? Alors pourquoi donc se sentait-il autant vulnérable?

Castiel regarda attentivement son ancien protégé qui lui avait dévoilé, encore une fois ses sentiments. Un terrible effort qu'il venait de faire. En à peine un jour, le chasseur lui avait avoué l'aimer et sa volonté de l'avoir près de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à la fois immensément heureux mais aussi fier et terrifié. La cause de sa chute l'aimait, un être qui ne s'était jamais ouvert à qui que ce soit et qui l'avait fait avec lui, qu'est-ce que cet aveu impliquerait?

Les anges ignoraient bien des choses des êtres humains... Les anges étaient hors du temps, ils ne vivaient pas vraiment et pouvaient dresser une barrière pour ne plus ressentir. Barrière qui, avec le temps, se forgeait d'elle-même. A' présent, il savait que connaître tout de l'humanité ne servait à rien. Il fallait pouvoir s'ouvrir à elle, faire partie des humains, pour comprendre leurs choix et leurs décisions. Il pouvait emprunter tant de mauvais chemins à présent... Et il ne savait même pas ceux qui pouvaient le conduire à sa perte.

Il soupira et prit à nouveau la parole. C'était étrange. Lorsqu'il était un ange, le désir de parler n'existait pas. Il ne parlait qu'en cas de réel besoin alors que maintenant il devrait échanger des futilités. Sa voix claqua alors, calme et sèche, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi alors, Dean?

Il observa le chasseur se tendre, tentant visiblement de ne pas crier à nouveau.

- Quoi, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?

Vexé. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal... Ou de moins, pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aller mieux. Le mensonge, le sarcasme, la méchanceté, tout ça avait un air rassurant à présent. Il savait que s'il continuait comme ça, il se retrouverait mauvais mais n'avait-il pas le droit de se protéger? Cependant faire du mal à Dean était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait et c'est pourquoi il devait clarifier la situation. Autre besoin qui lui était étranger ...

- Dean, je t'aime...

Il observa avec un certain plaisir le visage extrêmement surpris de son ami. Sa bouche légèrement ouverte, ses yeux exorbités et le reste de son corps immobile. Il en profita alors pour s'expliquer.

- J'avais des doutes au sujet des intentions des anges dès le début... Tu m'as aidé et m'as supporté sans même me juger. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser vraiment à toi.  
- Tu... Tu ne savais pas déjà tout de moi?

Il esquissa un sourire. Dean faisait un effort visible pour ne pas crier de joie et l'assaillir de questions de tout genre.

- Je savais bien sur tout de toi... Cependant pour moi, ce n'était qu'une futilité. Savoir le nom de ton voisin, ainsi que de le savoir divorcé ne te rapproche pas forcément de lui. Ce n'est pour toi qu'une simple... Information. Malgré le fait que je n'étais pas censé me lier à toi, ou même m'intéresser, ça a été le cas... J'ai tenté de t'aider de toutes les manières qu'il soit puis, ayant peur de ce nouveau sentiment, puisque les anges ne sont pas censés avoir de sentiments, ils ne peuvent en ressentir qu'un seul à la fois. Par crainte de ce que ce sentiment entrainerait, j'ai décidé de m'éloigner de toi cependant tu avais raison alors que tous les anges se trompaient sur les intentions de notre Père. Encore une fois, je me suis retrouvé attaché à toi... Je pense qu'on nomme cela, la fatalité.  
- Écoute Cas', je vais être franc avec toi... Je suis désolé que t'aies eu à vivre tout ça mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux que mes sentiments soient réciproques... Les humains sont égoïstes et j'ai pas à te cacher que je suis pas un saint. Je t'aime Cas' c'est nul, je sais, mais c'est ainsi et j'en ai marre de cacher un tel truc.  
- C'est faux Dean. Je ne remets pas en doute tes sentiments! Ce que je veux te dire c'est que je ne suis plus ce que j'étais. Tu étais amoureux d'un ange, pas de... quelqu'un comme moi.  
- Comme toi? Nan mais tu rigoles! J'ai commencé à t'aimer à partir du moment où tu m'as dit avoir des doutes et croire en moi! Ose dire que ce n'est toujours pas le cas à présent!  
- Tu m'aimes parce que je me suis montré vulnérable? Ah, c'est vrai, tu es du genre à aimer les êtres faibles et vulnérables...  
- Cas' !

Il se mordit les lèvres... C'était devenu une habitude à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait faire du mal à Dean! Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne contrôlait rien. Les mots blessants semblaient sortir de sa bouche afin de blesser la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, cherchant à apaiser sa propre douleur. Cependant, il souffrait encore plus.

- Désolé Dean... Je ne voulais pas

Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à empêcher ses larmes de couler, à s'isoler dans un autre monde très loin de la réalité et inaccessible aux autres cependant il sentit une main s'emparer de son épaule et regarda Dean.

- Je sais que tu as l'impression que les murs se referment sur toi... C'est difficile de trouver de l'aide et les gens peuvent se montrer si froids... Mais je serais toujours auprès de toi Cas'...  
- Aide-moi...

Il se réfugia dans les bras de son chasseur. Parce que oui, le chasseur lui appartenait à présent et il osait espérer que cela durera l'éternité. Après tout, l'éternité pour un humain, ce n'était pas beaucoup... Il lui semblait à nouveau ne plus contrôler son corps mais contrairement aux autres fois, il n'avait pas peur. Dans les bras de Dean il se sentait en sécurité, une sécurité encore meilleure que celle que procurait les mensonges et la méchanceté. S'il pouvait perdre Dean avec des mensonges alors il arrêterait d'en sortir parce que la sensation de son torse contre le sien, des mots doux dans son oreille et de ces bras puissants qui l'encerclaient étaient tout ce qui lui importaient.

* * *

(*) Don't forget to breath s01e03 de Stargate Universe .. y a aussi une référence à mon lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard de Stargate Atlantis *_*  
(**), (***), (****) Oscar Wilde, mon gay pédophile préféré *o*


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Il avait de nouveau cette sensation, ce pressentiment, qu'il était au point de perdre son ange. Le savoir à présent dans ses bras le rassurait mais n'enlevait pas ce sentiment dérangeant. Il remarqua le regard de la serveuse un peu trop curieuse et décida de s'en aller. Il changeait... Il le savait. Être amoureux nous faisait perdre tous nos repères, et on se retrouvait à faire ce que jamais on n'avait pu imaginer. Dans le cas présent, murmurer des mots tendres à un homme. A' son homme plutôt. Malgré ses sentiments qu'il savait à présent réciproques, il savait qu'il ne devait rien tenter à l'égard de Castiel, qu'il devait se montrer patient. C'était terrible de savoir que l'être aimer ne pouvait supporter vos caresses sans penser à son violeur...

Dean soupira, enlaça une dernière fois son ancien protecteur et paya l'addition sous le regard préoccupé et excité de la belle serveuse. Il le guida jusqu'à l'Impala et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Hmm... Tu veux qu'on aille t'acheter de nouvelles fringues? Il est presque une heure, on trouvera pratiquement personne... Et puis ce soir, on est chez Bobby! J'ai même pas demandé ton avis... ça te va?  
- C'est... Sans importance pour moi.  
- Tu devrais t'impliquer d'avantage à présent, tu sais. Cette attitude marginale risque de te causer pleins d'ennuis.  
- Ce que je voulais dire était que, du moment que tu étais là, ça irait.

Il sentit une bouffé de chaleur s'emparer de lui et sourit franchement. Avant, il n'acceptait rien de tels mais à présent, même si ça le rendait un peu mal à l'aise, les démonstrations d'affection lui plaisaient.

- Tu deviens un romantique maintenant, dis-moi! Faut que je m'attende à quoi, à présent? Je t'imagine bien chanter sous la pluie, avec un bouquet de roses dans les mains!

Castiel esquissa une grimace.

- Je ne connais aucunes musiques...

Il rigola alors, sous le regard amusé de son ancien ange. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire de l'humour et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait pris pour exemple. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit alors. Il avait réussi à apaiser un tout petit peu le cœur meurtri de Castiel.

- Bon des fringues... On va remercier qui payera pour toi!

Il l'observa mettre sa ceinture et poser sa tête contre la fenêtre, à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il ne fallait pas rêver, Castiel avait beau faire de son mieux ce n'était pas une simple déclaration d'amour qui allait effacer ce qu'il avait vécu.

Il ne pensait pas qu'aller acheter des habits étaient si difficiles et prenait tant de temps. Au début, il avait préféré accepter tout ce que le chasseur lui avait demandé d'essayer puis il avait commencé à y prendre goût. Tant de choix, tant de goûts différents dans ce monde... C'était vraiment différent de tout ce qu'il avait vécu.  
Il savait que le chasseur s'amusait à lui faire tester n'importe quoi puis il s'était mis à choisir par lui-même ses habits. Il avait opté pour des jeans soit noirs, soit légèrement gris ainsi que des tee-shirts et des chemises en plus des pulls. Il s'amusa des réactions de Dean puis, lorsqu'il sortit du magasin avec deux gros sacs, le chasseur en ayant profité pour s'acheter d'autres habits, les autres étant bien trop usés, il remarqua la foule dehors. Les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations et il se fit la remarque qu'il devait s'en trouver une.

Qu'allait-il faire, à présent?

- Hey Cas', ça va?  
- Oui Dean, merci.  
- Bon, on va retourner au motel histoire de se doucher et de se changer pour enfin aller chez Bobby avec Sammy! ça te va?

Il apprécia l'attention que lui porta Dean et accepta.

Une fois de retour dans le motel, il rencontra Sam dans la salle de bain, endroit dans lequel il se rendait.

- Alors, ça s'est bien passé? Une journée de passée sans avoir voulu soit faire taire Dean, soit le tuer?

Castiel remercia intérieurement Sam de ne pas le forcer à parler de son examen avec le docteur puis esquissa un sourire taquin en regardant Dean.

- Je dois avouer que le faire taire m'est passé à la tête...  
- Ah ben voilà, enfin un qui ne souhaite pas me tuer.  
- Je parie qu'il y' a pensé toutes les minutes, n'est-ce pas Cas' ?  
- Mais non! Je me suis vraiment bien comporté, hein ?

Il rougit au clin d'œil de Dean et remarqua le sourire complice de Sam. Il entra dans la salle de bain avec les habits qu'il allait mettre puis pénétra dans la douche après s'être déshabillé. Il observa tous ses bleus ainsi que morsures puis ouvrit l'eau au maximum.

Pourquoi les moments de bonheur étaient-ils si brefs, si éphémères? Pourquoi fallait-il, au contraire, que les mauvais moments nous collent tant?

Pourquoi donc n'arrivait-il pas à être heureux?

- Dean, ça fait vingt minutes qu'il est dedans, avec l'eau au maximum...

Il regarda son frère un moment et son inquiétude s'accrut. Vingt minutes que Castiel était dans la douche avec l'eau au maximum, vingt minutes qu'il s'inquiétait, vingt minutes qu'il lui manquait et vingt minutes qu'il faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Alors qu'il s'apprêta à frapper à la porte de la salle de bain, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant place à l'objet de son inquiétude.

Enfin.

Castiel portait son nouveau jean d'un gris délavé, un tee-shirt blanc avec comme dessin le logo Apple ainsi qu'un gilet blanc. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Cette beauté lui était propre. Un mélange d'innocence, de fragilité mais aussi de pureté aveuglante inspirant le respect. Cependant la pomme lui rappela le péché originel d'Adam et Eve et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son ami l'avait fait exprès.  
Il fallait que Castiel surmonte ce qui lui était arrivé mais en avait-il la force ou même l'envie? Finalement, peut-être qu'il lui serait plus facile d'oublier... Il pouvait peut-être essayer de négocier avec Anna afin qu'elle efface la mémoire de son ancien petit frère. Il se promit d'en parler plus tard avec l'ancienne créature céleste.

Son frère les regarda tour à tour, esquissant un sourire en remarquant que l'aîné semblait absorber dans sa contemplation puis annonça qu'il prendrait une douche en premier.

Dean observa l'ange s'assoir sur son lit pour enfin se retourner face à son regard persistant.

- Que veux-tu me demander, Dean ?

Il marcha un peu, espérant que cette activité lui donnerait le courage nécessaire pour entretenir un dialogue qu'il savait difficile pour l'être qui comptait à présent le plus pour lui.

- Cas'... C'est difficile pour toi, je pense. Enfin, je crois. Nan enfaite, j'en sais rien !

L'ex-ange semblait complètement perdu et, comme à l'habitude, il inclina la tête.

- Cas' j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me parles... C'est difficile pour toi c'est ce qu'ils me disent tous! Mais comment je peux penser imaginer ta peine, si tu fuies la conversation. Tu rumines dans ton coin, quand je tente de te consoler tu me fais croire que ça marche et après, tu retournes à tes pensées certainement extrêmement sombres sur le genre humain!  
- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Non mais quel égoïsme! Laisse-moi ruminer dans mon coin si ça te semble si lamentable!  
- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit! Et jamais, tu m'entends? Jamais je ne pourrais te laisser dans ton coin!  
- Ah et pourquoi? Parce qu'un homme a abusé de moi et que tu as le complexe du sauveur ?  
- Mais c'est parce que je t'aime, du gland! Je pensais te l'avoir déjà dit! Quand on s'aime on partage tout! Je sais que ces mots font niais mais à présent, je comprends! Tu n'assumes rien Cas', tu espères qu'en ne disant rien les jours que tu as passé là-bas s'effaceront! Mais ce n'est pas le cas! On ne peut pas oublier! Il faut surmonter et je souhaite t'aider!

Il se mordit alors la lèvre en le voyant trembler. Il allait, soit se confier, soit se rétracter.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes? Je ne suis plus le même que tu as connu Dean, je suis un étranger à présent.  
- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Quand je t'ai connu tu doutais comme personne! Tu te méfiais mais croyais en moi, tu étais  
- Pur? Plus maintenant. Je ne le suis plus.  
- Mais ouvre les yeux Cas'! Je t'en prie, ne t'enfonces pas dans ce cycle destructeur...

Il s'avança alors pour s'accroupir en face de lui.

- Cas', le toi 'ange' n'as pas changé... Il a juste évolué. A' présent tu souffriras comme un humain, tu penseras comme un humain, tu douteras comme un humain mais il y' a une chose qui ne changera jamais, et que tu n'auras pas à remettre en question : mon amour pour toi. Tu m'as observé tout au long de ma vie, tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai été aussi sincère. J'espérais tant que ces mots te redonnent courage... Mais je crois que je me suis planté.  
- Regarde comme tu souffres.  
- Est-ce si mal de souffrir? Cette douleur dans ta poitrine, tes yeux qui te piquent afin de laisser tes larmes s'écouler le long de tes joues, c'est si horrible que ça? Tu ne te sens pas en vie, à présent ?  
- Pourquoi le rester si la douleur est si grande?

Sa colère s'évanouit, laissant ainsi place à une grande tristesse.

- Pour moi...

Castiel le considéra alors un instant puis soupira.

- Jamais je n'ai voulu être humain. Je les aimais, je les enviais pour toutes les émotions qu'ils semblaient pouvoir ressentir mais lorsqu'ils doutaient ils faisaient des choses si horribles... Encore pire que les démons. Les humains ont été créés à l'image de Dieu, celui-ci est Amour, les anges s'attendent donc à ce qu'ils se montrent digne. Lorsque je voyais ce que certains faisaient ... Je me demandais s'il valait vraiment la peine que je me sacrifie pour eux. Alors que je t'avais sous ma garde j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas abandonner cette poignée de personnes capables de tout pour supprimer le mal sur Terre. Cependant, s'ils venaient à douter le monde sombrerait dans le chaos.  
- Comment peux-tu dire ça? Tu crains le doute ? Mais tu as sans doute surmonté le plus grand! Tu étais un ange Cas', tu t'es rebellé contre tes supérieurs qui disaient parler au nom du Seigneur! Je peux t'assurer que ton courage est immense! Et le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte...

Il se redressa alors et prit dans ses bras son si fragile amoureux. Il avait peur... Peur que Castiel s'éloigne de lui... Dans cette étreinte, il espérait ainsi lui transmettre son amour ainsi que son irrémédiable besoin de sa présence à ses côtés. Il se recula alors, plongeant son regard dans celui bleu océan de sa Némésis parce que oui, il pensait que les anges avaient fait ça à Castiel afin de faire souffrir le chasseur pour cet amour qu'il lui portait. Finalement, tout ce qui arrivait ne faisait que les rapprocher un peu plus.

- Cas' ?

Il sentit l'ange trembler à sa voix rauque.

- Qu'y a-t' il Dean ?

Il se mordit la lèvre d'anticipation puis caressa sa nuque de sa main qui reposait avec sa jumelle sur ses épaules.

- Arrête-moi si ça ne te plait pas, d'accord ?

Sentant son regard confus il sourit, essayant de le réconforter. Une fois qu'il ait eu son accord, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Castiel frissonnait. C'était une sensation étrange. Lorsque quelqu'un frissonnait c'était parce qu'il avait froid normalement! Cependant en ce moment il se sentait au chaud, en sécurité alors, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Dean se retirer, il s'accrocha à son cou et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'amour et la passion qu'elle engendrait avait beau lui faire peur, la présence de Dean à ses côtés le rassurait étrangement. C'était comme si rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver bien qu'une petite voix dans sa tête se rétractait à cette pensée inimaginable en ce moment, il voulait tout faire pour y croire. Il voulait montrer à Dean qu'il ne souffrait pas en vain. Afin que jamais il ne l'abandonne.

Dean s'était mis à nu pour lui, il avait fait preuve d'une sincérité nouvelle et c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour. Lorsqu'il sentit une main caresser son torse il se rétracta, repensant à son bourreau. Cependant la main remonta à sa nuque très rapidement et il soupira de bien-être.

De la douceur, de l'amour et de la prévoyance de la part de Dean. Pour tous les deux, c'était nouveau mais il savait à présent que Dean l'aimait. L'amour suffirait-il à leur bonheur? Il ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant.

Dean ne savait pas combien de minutes cela faisait, qu'il embrassait Castiel. Enfin, 'embrasser' ... Qu'est-ce qu'il était frustré de ne pouvoir aller plus loin! Lorsqu'il avait senti son corps se rétracter sous ses mains, il avait préféré ne pas pousser le baiser même s'il avait extrêmement envie de forcer l'accès à sa bouche et de laisser leurs langues se rencontrer. Soudain, il se rappela de l'endroit où ils étaient, et de la présence qui lui manquait. Sammy... Dans la salle de bain. Il s'éloigna à regret de son amour, surtout après que celui-ci ait poussé un gémissement de mécontentement puis il aperçut Sam revenir, tout en le remerciant de ne pas le taquiner sur cette démonstration d'amour.

Il prit son sac et nota la rougeur sur les joues de Castiel. Il lui sourit alors et sortit de la chambre suivit des deux autres puis ils entrèrent et se rendirent chez Bobby qui avait fait preuve d'une extrême bonté en acceptant d'héberger Castiel, l'ange qui avait arraché la vue de sa tendre Pamela.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Dean se demandait à quoi pensait son frère en lui demandant le volant. Cela faisait près de cinq heures qu'ils étaient en voiture, trois que Castiel dormait, et par conséquent, trois longues heures qu'il passait à le dévorer des yeux. Il se doutait que son frère avait remarqué son nouveau passe-temps et il le remercia, par télépathie, de ne pas le taquiner à ce sujet.

C'était étrange. Il pensait sérieusement que, peu importe le temps passé, tous les soucis qu'il pourrait avoir, son amour pour le déchu ne faiblira pas. Au contraire, il pensait même l'aimer de plus en plus. Etrange et terrifiant... Qu'allait-il devenir? Il voulait à tout prix le garder à ses côtés mais il était un chasseur ce qui impliquait que la personne qu'il aimait pouvait être en danger. Cependant, loin de lui, il en serait tout autant. Pouvait-il vraiment lui promettre une sécurité en toutes circonstances? Il savait qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger, il irait même jusqu'à mourir pour lui, mais il ne pouvait être assuré que son assaillant laisserait Castiel vivre.

Son frère du remarquer son état puisqu'il alluma la radio et mit une musique... Godiche. Apparemment son frère préférait qu'il s'énerve sur lui, plutôt que de le voir déprimer.

- Sam, t'es sérieux?  
- Tais-toi, c'est toi qui as établi cette règle! Le conducteur décide de la musique et le passager ne se plaint pas.

Il grimaça et murmura: Mais ça vaut que quand c'est moi qui suis au volant... Heureusement Sam ne l'entendit pas, il serait bien capable de lui faire la morale! Et Dean retourna à sa contemplation mais le regard bleu de Castiel à présent réveillé l'embarrassa et il rougit tout en se trouvant une fascination pour la route. Cependant la musique de Sam résonna dans l'Impala.

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone.

Il regarda alors son frère qui esquissait un petit sourire, puis Castiel, qui se doutait lui aussi des intentions du cadet. Son frère leur mettait une musique romantique, tout de même! Il préféra engager le dialogue avec la seule personne qui ne voulait pas le faire mourir de rage ou de honte quoique, pour la honte, l'ange s'y prenait tout de même assez bien... Bien qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment le faire exprès.

- Bien dormi, Cas'?  
- Oui, plutôt. C'est assez étrange, je n'ai jamais éprouvé le besoin de dormir avant... Maintenant je passe mon temps à me reposer.  
- Tu devrais te trouver une activité... C'est pas très bon de rester à rien faire. J'avais pensé à t'apprendre à combattre.

Il tourna alors son regard dans celui bien trop intense de son amour. Il semblait réfléchir à sa proposition puis il lui esquissa un sourire.

- J'accepte.  
- Super alors!

Il remarqua le grand sourire idiot de son cher Sammy, il lui adressa alors un regard chargé de sentiments négatifs puis s'adossa à la vitre, contemplant le paysage.

Castiel se demandait pourquoi il devait supporter tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Une partie de lui détestait Dean car à cause de ce dernier il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des sentiments beaucoup trop intenses pour lui... Et bien entendu, l'autre partie voulait vivre son amour. Cependant cette dernière conduisait à l'acte, chose qui pour le moment le révulsait. Dean attendrait qu'il soit prêt, il le savait bien, alors pourquoi se prenait-il la tête avec cela? Il lui semblait même qu'il cherchait à avoir mal... Cette douleur, ce poids immense dans sa poitrine.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas oublier? Pardonner? Dans ce corps. Comment faisaient les humains pour supporter toute cette souffrance? Et qu'est ce qui les poussait à continuer? Etait-ce l'amour? Mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour fait souffrir?

Il soupira. Avant, il obtenait les réponses dans sa foi cependant tout avait changé maintenant. Il croyait en son Dieu mais avait été déçu par lui, il ne supportait même pas l'idée d'avoir sauvé les anges indirectement. Oui, il était devenu rancunier mais comment ne pas l'être lorsqu'on avait été puni pour avoir fait quelque chose de bien, afin que cela serve d'exemple pour éviter des possibles rebellions dans le future? Si les anges commençaient à ne plus être objectifs la menace qui planerait sur la Terre serait supérieure à celle de jadis, l'Apocalypse.

Il se rendormit alors, avec cette terrible pensée.

Vers vingt heures ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter à un motel, Castiel étant peu habitué à la voiture. Heureusement, il n'avait pas le mal des transports, seulement des courbatures. Dean le regarda s'étirer puis se reprit vite, il ne voulait surtout pas que son ami surprenne son regard lubrique et prenne peur. Il fallait la jouer serré. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça qu'ils allaient manger au Dinner cependant Castiel refusa prétextant une envie irrévocable de marcher. Il consulta son cadet d'un regard puis accepta de le laisser seul.

Pendant tout le repas il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le quatrième membre de leur famille et, lorsqu'enfin Sam et lui finirent de manger et sortirent de l'endroit, il ne parvint pas à calmer son inquiétude. Castiel n'avait pas de portable, par conséquent ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le trouver.  
La panique le saisit enfin et s'il partait? . Son frère du remarquer son état puisqu'il passa sa main sur son épaule, tentant de le réconforter.

- ça va aller, mec. Il a toujours eu l'habitude d'errer puis de revenir vers toi

Il ne prit pas compte du "toi" et se retourna vers lui.

- Justement, combien temps tu crois que je peux l'attendre? Déjà que j'ai du mal à supporter ça quand il est prêt de moi... Tu sais, je pensais au début que s'éloigner de la personne qu'on aime diminue l'amour que l'on éprouve pour elle cependant, c'est encore pire! En plus de cet amour, on a l'inquiétude! J'sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir comme ça... Et puis imagine s'il s'est perdu sur la route? Qu'est-ce que je fais moi?  
- Allez Dean, respire! Je lui ai donné de l'argent au cas où, il a ses nouveaux papiers d'identité et aussi une arme que tu as tenu à lui faire porter! On va le chercher chacun de notre côté, et on s'appelle, ok? C'est une enquête comme une autre, et tu excelles dans ce domaine!

Il expira un bon coup, remercia son frère d'un regard et se mit à la recherche du disparu.

Castiel avait continué à marcher et se retrouvait maintenant devant un bar. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

On dit que l'alcool fait s'envoler tous nos soucis, n'est-ce pas...?

Il entra dans le bar, alla au contoir et demanda une bière, la préférée de Dean. Il savait que Dean s'inquiéterait de son absence, cela faisait maintenant presque trois quart d'heure qu'il les avait quitté, mais il ne voulait faire qu'une chose pour le moment: boire. Jamais il n'avait ressenti les effets de l'alcool et pour lui, ce moment était le meilleur pour se lancer.

A'la première gorgée, il eut vraiment envie de tout recracher. Les bulles contenues dans la boisson donnaient un effet étrange, le gout était désagréable et semblait ne pas vouloir partir. A'la seconde gorgée, il semblait s'être fait à cette boisson et ressentait ses effets. Ses joues devenaient chaude, son ventre aussi et le sourire lui vint au bout de la seconde bière.  
Il sentait que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, que les sensations qu'il ressentait à présent, le préservaient de la dure réalité.  
Lorsqu'il regarda enfin l'heure, il remarqua qu'il était parti depuis maintenant une heure et demie. Cependant il ne fit rien, à part commander une autre bière.

Encore plus, encore... Il se sentait si bien...

La serveuse lui rapporta sa bière, tout en l'avertissant qu'il devrait arrêter, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Pourquoi se priverait-il de ce bien-être si facile à obtenir? Tellement plus simple que l'amour. Il apprécia l'attention de la femme qui lui avait servi des cacahuètes, il avait entendu que boire de l'alcool à jeun n'était pas très bien, puis continua à boire. Il voyait flou à présent, mais se sentait toujours hors de danger.

C'était tellement bon...

- Excusez-moi?  
- Oui?  
- Vous n'auriez pas vu un jeune homme brun, caucasien, d'environ 1m80, portant un jean gris délavé, un T-shirt blanc avec un signe Apple et un gilet blanc par-dessus?  
- Oh oui, bien sûr. Comment oublier un si beau jeune homme...? Je crois bien qu'il a pris la direction du bar.

Dean resta quelques instants stupéfait, remercia la vieille dame puis courut dans la direction qu'elle lui avait donnée. Il s'arrêta devant une des fenêtres du bar, repéra enfin la personne qui lui avait suscité autant d'inquiétude puis appela son frère.

- C'est bon Sammy, je l'ai.  
- Enfin! Il était où?  
- Hm...On aura du mal à dormir, vu le nombre de bières sur le contoir. Prends nous une chambre à part, tu as besoin de repos.  
- Ok... Notre ange déchu qui se saoule... Dean, t'as vraiment une mauvaise influence!

Il raccrocha au nez du cadet puis entra dans le bar. Son ami ne semblait toujours pas l'avoir remarqué alors il en profita pour s'assoir à côté de lui et l'observer. Il avait un sourire énorme collé sur le visage, les joues très rouges et tanguait sur son tabouret. La serveuse s'approcha alors de lui, protectrice envers son client, et lui somma d'arrêter.

- Cas', tu devrais l'écouter.

La jeune femme le remercia du regard, il lui fit signe qu'il s'occupait de tout puis se leva.

- Allez suis-moi, je pense qu'un peu d'air frais te fera du bien.

Il remarqua les traits de son ami, qui tentait désespérément d'obtenir une image de lui qui ne soit pas flou.

- C'est moi Cas', c'est Dean.  
- Je sais qui tu es, je cherchais juste à voir tes traits pour savoir si tu étais en colère ou même déçu.

Il sourit, l'attrapa par le bras et ils sortirent enfin du bar.

- Enervé ou déçu parce que tu cherches à noyer tes problèmes dans l'alcool? Je sais d'où tu tires cette méthode donc non, c'est bon. Mais la prochaine fois, j'aimerais que tu me dises où tu vas afin que je ne me fasse pas un sang d'encre!  
- Si tu avais été avec moi, cela n'aurait servi à rien.  
- Tu cherchais à m'oublier?

Il prit sur lui pour ne pas crier sa colère et son désespoir, sachant que son amour était totalement perdu.

- Ce n'est pas toi que je cherchais à oublier... Ce sont mes sentiments à ton égard, et ce qu'ils entraineront.  
- Mais Cas', on a encore du temps pour ça!  
- Ce n'est pas toi qui as l'habitude de coucher dès la première nuit?  
- Ce n'est pas le 'moi' amoureux! Cas' je t'ai dit que tu pouvais compter sur moi, que je ferais de mon mieux! Je ne dis pas que ce sera simple pour moi, loin de là... Mais je t'aime et je ferais de mon mieux!

Il en avait assez de s'ouvrir, surtout que Castiel ne voulait pas accepter le fait que leurs sentiments soient réciproques? Allait-il donc encore souffrir de s'être révéler à quelqu'un?

- Je veux aimer mais je ne veux pas souffrir, je veux aimer d'un amour éternel et faire des serments qui ne se violent pas (**)  
- Cas'... Je ne peux pas te promettre tout ça, je suis humain et toi aussi, à présent! Nous sommes imparfaits, c'est pour nous que tu as donné ta grâce... Et tu l'as fait parce que tu sais qu'une chose belle non, sublime et sainte existe ici-bas, et que c'est l'union entre ces personnes si affreuses. On peut être blessé et malheureux par amour, encore plus parce que nous sommes deux hommes mais on aime. Jamais je ne regretterai ce choix Cas' parce qu'à chaque fois je pourrais me dire: "J'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu, et non pas un être factice créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui".

Il s'arrêta enfin pour respirer. Cependant, la voix de Castiel s'éleva dans la nuit, légèrement hésitante.

-En somme si j'ai compris sans amour dans la vie, sans ses joies, et ses chagrins, on a vécu pour rien  
-Mais oui, regarde-moi! J'ai jamais aimé personne, je fuyais toujours mes sentiments, je sais que tu es au courant pour Cassie... Mais toi t'es le dernier, mais toi t'es le premier, avant toi y avait rien qui m'importait vraiment, avec toi je suis bien. C'est toi que je voulais, c'est toi qu'il me fallait, toi que j'aimerai toujours et ça, j'en suis sûr.

La musique du bar s'éleva alors:

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsespectible victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never end (***)

Il lui semblait que jamais il n'oublierait cette chanson non pas parce qu'elle semblait retracer sa nouvelle vie avec l'ange, mais parce que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il pleurait avec lui. Il s'approcha alors de sa Némésis et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'accrochant à lui désespérément. Ils pleuraient, s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, et étaient tout de même heureux.

Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
And will you come home  
And stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head

Depuis que Castiel était avec Dean, ses larmes ne lui faisaient plus mal lorsqu'elles s'écoulaient de ses yeux. Bien entendu, ils piquaient mais semblaient en même temps se libérer d'un poids immense.  
Alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de la nuque du chasseur il sentit quelque chose remonter dans sa gorge, c'était vraiment très désagréable. Enfin, il s'écarta de Dean laissant malgré tout sa main droite sur son bras, puis se pencha à l'avant à cause du vas et viens incessant du liquide entre le fond de sa gorge et son estomac... Des nausées.

- Et merde, ça commence. T'as bu combien de bières?

Il se força à répondre mais cet effort le poussa à déverser le contenu de son estomac sur le sol.

- T'as bu quatre bières? Waouh mon grand, tu vas avoir une migraine terrible demain! Maintenant que t'as vomi, ça devrait aller mieux... Enfin peut-être. Allez, on rentre au motel.

Il sentit un des bras de Dean se nouer autour de sa taille puis il se laissa diriger vers leur chambre. Une fois arrivés, il ne demanda même pas au chasseur où était passé Sam, et se dirigea vers le lit.

- Attends! Une douche froide te ferait du bien! Je vais demander à l'accueil s'ils n'ont pas une bassine parce que je peux t'assurer que ce n'était que le début! ça t'apprendra à te saouler sans moi ou Sam dans les parages pour t'arrêter.  
- Maintenant que le mal est fait, ça ne sert à rien d'en reparler...  
- Oula, tu peux dire qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sera capable d'oublier cette nuit... Tu comprendras, après demain!

Il ignora le sourire énigmatique de son ami puis entra dans la douche. Une chose était sure, la nuit serait longue et rigoureuse.  
Il profita de l'eau froide coulant sur son corps pendant vingt minutes puis sortit de la douche habillé d'un pantalon jogging noir et un T-shirt bleu nuit. Il lui semblait avoir les idées un peu plus claires mais il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir à nouveau envie de vomir. Il poussa un soupire à en fendre l'âme, s'assit sur son lit, juste en face de Dean et regarda la bassine à ses pieds.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de boire autant?

La nuit avait été particulièrement difficile pour eux deux. Dean qui au début, n'avait fait que plaisanter à propos de l'état de son ami avait fini par culpabiliser et c'était retrouvé à ses côtés, lui serrant le visage ou lui apportant une serviette humide et froide.  
Alors qu'il regardait le déchu dormir, on toqua à la porte. Il se dépêcha alors de se lever et ouvrit à son frère.

- Alors, il va bien?  
- Cinq heures qu'il dort à présent.  
- Et toi?  
- Hm, trois ou quatre je pense. Autant te dire que je suis mort de fatigue et que tu as intérêt à ne pas blesser ma chérie en roulant avec!  
- A' ce que je sache, je suis le seul à respecter les limites de vitesse...  
- Manquait plus que ça! Tu veux conduire mal et rouler vite en plus de ça? Ma chérie n'est pas une auto-tamponneuse, pigé?  
- Oui Dean, j'ai compris!

Il entendit un bruit puis se retourna vers la source. Apparemment, ils avaient réveillé le malade, avec leur dispute.

- Comment ça va, Cas' ?  
- Dean, cesse de crier, je t'entends...

Sam et lui pouffèrent puis il eut pitié et lui lança toute la boite de Doliprane.

- Vas-y mon grand, sers-toi.

* * *

(*) fallen for you de Seabird  
(**) on ne badine pas avec l'amour, De Musset *_*  
(***) I miss you de Blink 182 *_*


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Le voyage c'était plutôt bien passé, Castiel ayant dormi dès le début. Dean avait décidé de s'endormir afin de récupérer de la folle soirée que Castiel lui avait imposé; non, qu'il LEUR avait fait subir. Ils se retrouvaient avec de grosses cernes, une migraine terrible et quelques envies suicidaires pour lui, puisqu'il avait laissé son frère au volant.

Lorsqu'enfin, il se réveilla, ce fut sentit sa chérie s'arrêter. Il savait que Bobby allait le taquiner à lorsqu'il nouveau sur sa relation avec l'ange déchu, mais ce qu'il craignait d'avantage, c'était que ce dernier se retrouve mal à l'aise à cause des sous-entendus et des doubles sens que le plus âgé risquait d'employer. Sam et lui sortirent prudemment de la voiture, ayant pitié pour leur déchu alcoolique et endormi. Il sourit, compatissant, se demandant ce que son amour allait trouver pour apaiser sa souffrance, il savait que cette fois-ci il allait faire face à ses sentiments et il était tout excité à l'idée qu'ils allaient peut-être se rapprocher d'avantage.

- Tu réveilles ton amoureux alcolo ?  
- Sammy, la ferme.

Il observa son frère sourire en coin, de ce fameux sourire qu'il réservait à leurs échanges verbaux d'antan, puis il ouvrit la portière opposée à celle où était endormi son... 'amoureux'.  
Il resta un long moment à l'observer, si bien que Sam avait disparu dans la demeure de leur père de substitution, leur laissant plus d'intimité. Il se pencha alors vers son ange et posa sa main sur lui. Il lui caressa ses cheveux puis passa sa main sur son visage. Ses paupières closent, cachant ses yeux d'un bleu océan qui déviaient parfois sur le noir et le vert. Des orbes magnifiques pour lui. Il passa ensuite sa main le long de son nez et de ses joues, toujours aussi lentement, comme s'il cherchait à ancrer dans sa tête les traits de son amour. Enfin, il arriva à ses lèvres, celles qui lui avaient procuré autant de plaisir la nuit dernière. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant à se contrôler, puis caressa lentement l'objet de ses désirs. Il remarqua, à leur tremblement, que Castiel était réveillé. Il lui sourit lorsqu'il rencontra son regard.

- Salut Cas', ça va?  
- Dean... Embrasse-moi...

Il fut touché par la demande de son ange... Elle résonnait presque comme une prière. Après tout, on disait bien qu'une fois amoureux, on fait de l'autre notre religion. Un transfert... ça lui plaisait bien! Il vivrait pour son ange et il en serait de même pour lui.  
Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité, semblant s'enflammer à leur contact, puis ils s'embrassèrent. Castiel passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et Dean se retrouva allongé sur lui. Sachant que sa Némesis n'irait pas plus loin, et que ce qu'il leur offrait pour l'instant était déjà grandiose, il posa ses mains sur la banquette empêchant par conséquent qu'elles errent sur le magnifique corps qui bougeait très sensuellement sous lui.  
Sachant qu'il ne se contrôlerait pas plus longtemps, il se releva, le souffle erratique et un début d'érection assez gênant, en face de son amour qui avait un peu de mal à comprendre la raison qui l'avait poussé à mettre fin à leur échange.

- Hm... On devrait s'arrêter là, Bobby et Sam nous attendent.  
- Y'a-t 'il un problème?

Remarquant l'air préoccupé de Castiel, il décida de se comporter exactement comme il le faisait d'habitude, comme un égoïste tout à fait pervers. Il l'embrassa alors à nouveau, mordillant ses lèvres, les scellant ensuite. Cette fois-ci, encore plus passionnément, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il laissa une de ses mains s'introduire sous son T-shirt rouge, caressant ses muscles puis se retira enfin, à court de souffle. Il resta cependant à quelques millimètres de son visage, le regardant dans les yeux avec tout l'amour qu'il était capable d'exprimer.

- Tu me rends dingue...

Il sortit enfin de la voiture, son érection s'étant amplifiée. Il ne voulait surtout pas rebuté Castiel mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il lui rappelle son amour, son désir pour ce dernier. Il prendrait sur lui, parce qu'il savait que c'était nécessaire.  
Pas pour Castiel, pas par pitié, mais pour lui-même.

Parce qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Castiel observa les alentours tout se dirigeant vers la maison de Bobby Singer qu'il savait être quelqu'un de très important pour les deux frères. Il ne vit que des voitures. Partout. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui fit remarquer qu'il aurait besoin de leçons de conduite à présent. Il entra enfin dans la vieille demeure.  
Il pouvait entendre les éclats de voix de Dean et les réponses du vieux chasseur. Apparemment, ce dernier n'était pas au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé dernièrement et par conséquent, ne voulait pas ouvrir ses portes à l'être qui avait privé de ses yeux la médium. Il soupira puis entra dans le salon, le silence se faisant tout à coup. Bobby sembla le sonder pour savoir si oui ou non il pourrait venir vivre avec eux.

- Écoute tu peux rester ici, mais sache que je te pardonnerai jamais pour ce qui est arrivé à Pamela. Je comprends, mais je ne l'accepte pas. Tu aurais très bien pu lui redonner la vue après ce que tu lui as fait, mais tu as préféré faire comme si de rien n'était. On dit pourtant 'sauve une vie, et c'est le monde que tu sauveras'.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin des reproches du chasseur qui lui rappelaient son ancienne force, ainsi que la cruauté des anges. Il serra alors les poings, tentant de maîtriser sa colère.

- J'avais prévenu cette médium de faire marche arrière, c'est en grande partie de sa faute. Elle n'avait qu'à pas être aussi curieuse.  
- Oui, reprochons tout à la nature humaine! Nous les anges, nous sommes blancs comme neige. Alors on dira aussi que si les hommes sont aussi destructeurs, c'est parce que Dieu aime la violence! C'est tellement plus facile ainsi!  
- ça suffit!

Assez... Il n'en pouvait plus. Tant de haine à son égard, tant de reproches... Il n'était plus un ange, il ne pouvait même plus se comparer à un être humain normal alors pourquoi lui imposer ça? Dean se posta alors entre lui et Bobby.

- Bobby, tu sais très bien ce qu'a perdu Cas' rien que pour nous! Il s'est sacrifié pour l'humanité, la moindre des choses que tu puisses faire c'est lui montrer ta gratitude.  
- Je vais pas lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait, tout de même!  
- Parce que tu veux rester bloquer sur le passé? Et depuis quand, dis-moi?  
- Écoute, j'accepte de l'héberger mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on fasse de joyeux diners de famille et que je couse son nom sur une chaussette pour la mettre à la cheminée, les soirs de noël.

Il observa Bobby changer de pièces sur ces entrefaites, et il décida de partir faire un tour alors que Dean avait rejoint son vieil ami, sans doute pour qu'il s'excuse auprès de lui. Excuses dont il n'avait bien entendu, pas envie d'entendre. Il ne comprenait pas, ou plus, cette notion. Avec un simple 'je suis désolé', les humains pensaient qu'on pouvait passer à autre chose, ou bien que la douleur qu'ils avaient infligée en répandant leur poison, pouvait se dissiper. Il trouva ça bien naïf de leur part.  
Il fut fasciné par la quantité de voitures cassées et ne put s'empêcher de se comparer à elles. Est-ce que lui aussi n'était devenu qu'une carcasse? Il savait être l'ombre de l'ancien lui, il savait qu'il avait tout perdu et il se demandait bien qui, à part Dean, aurait bien besoin de lui dans ce monde. 'Faire la différence'. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ces êtres vivants voulaient tant la faire, et il avait réussi. Il avait sauvé l'humanité, il s'était sacrifié pour quelque chose de si incroyable que seul Dean, Sam et Bobby croyaient. Les ignorants continuaient leur vie tranquillement tandis que lui payait le prix. Il soupira et observa le lac.  
Il pouvait sentir le temps fuir, comme si à présent, il n'était qu'un spectateur de sa macabre existence. Il ne pouvait après tout plus intervenir, le mal avait été fait. Ce qui lui faisait plus de peine, c'était que son Père n'ait rien fait. Dieu l'avait-il abandonné? Il se retrouvait seul et se consumait avec amertume, comme un cierge à la flamme vacillante qui résiste avec difficulté aux courants d'air d'une chapelle abandonnée. Maintenant en tant qu'humain, il comprenait pourquoi si peu avait la foi, ou du moins qu'il n'ait pas la foi des anges. La confiance se gagne ici-bas, et avoir la foi peut conduire à la folie. Il repensa à nouveau à Jack et fut pris de nausées. Il ne devait plus jamais penser à cet être immonde. Il savait que le temps se détériorait par l'absence mais il tentait de garder l'espoir que tout passerait: la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé à bien trop de reprise depuis sa déchéance, le chagrin de ne plus être ce qu'il était, le souvenir et de Jack, et de sa puissance... Mais il avait peur que le sens de sa vie finirait par passer, lui aussi. Il avait trop de questions, trop de réponses, qui l'entraînaient dans une valse diabolique. Il voulait saisir le temps pour l'étouffer dans l'oubli.  
Il entra alors dans le lac après s'être déshabillé, et s'allongea à la surface, s'abandonnant, se laissant couler, dormant. Il savait à présent qu'il était impossible d'effacer la souffrance autrement, qu'il ne pouvait que l'accueillir comme un animal blessé, aux abois. Il n'avait qu'à se reconstruire mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite car il risquait de s'enfermer dans une nouvelle carapace.

Il fallait qu'il se batte, il n'avait pas le choix. Ou sinon, il ne serait plus qu'une victime de la vie.

On lui avait pris sa force, son honneur, mais jamais on ne lui prendrait sa dignité. Il se surprit lui-même avec cet instinct de survie qui ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais manifesté.

La nostalgie devient le pire chantage du passé, avec la sensation impossible d'être toujours au bord du précipice (*)

- Dean, t'as pas vu Cas'?

Dean s'arrêta de parler à Bobby, comme poignardé par la question de son frère. Il fusilla alors le vieux chasseur du regard.

- Si jamais il a fait une connerie Bobby...

Il laissa sa menace en suspend et couru à travers la maison, la route qu'ils avaient prise et enfin, il remarqua les marques de pas vers le lac. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot puis suivit les traces, lentement cette fois-ci, se permettant de réfléchir.  
Il savait à quoi était confronté son amour, et à quel point cela devait être déstabilisant. Castiel devait s'arrimer à son intelligence, réfléchir, se poser des questions -choses qu'il n'avait pas pris l'habitude, à part pour connaître les humains- ses neurones devaient tisser une toile abîmée à présent, à l'image de sa vie, dans l'attente d'une nouvelle intégrité, dans l'espoir de se laver du passer et de l'usure de la douleur. Le pire était la foi de ce dernier envers ce grand Créateur, incapable de faire preuve de compassion, ou même de prendre ses responsabilités. C'était après tout à Lui d'arrêter son fils qui avait voulu bruler vive cette planète et ses occupants qui étaient censés être ses préférés.  
Son souffle se coupa quand il aperçut une silhouette dans l'eau, qu'il identifia comme étant celle de son ami. Il courut vers lui, évitant les vêtements au sol, tout en criant son prénom.  
Avec un énorme soulagement il remarqua l'air surpris de Castiel et il le prit dans ses bras, si fichant pas mal d'être encore tout habillé.

- Qu'y a-t' il, Dean?  
- La prochaine fois, prévient moi quand tu sors ou quand tu décides de faire l'étoile de mer dans un lac, s'il te plait.  
- Pourquoi ça?  
- Tu viens de me foutre la peur de ma vie, mec.

Il le sentit sourire dans son cou, et soupira de contentement une fois que les mains de Castiel caressaient son dos.

- Maintenant que tu sais que je suis encore en vie, tu cherches à m'étouffer?  
- Euh oui, désolé.

Il s'éloigna à regret de son cher et tendre qui lui souriait toujours.

- Alors, bonne baignade?  
- Oui, j'apprécie énormément la sensation de l'eau sur ma peau. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais m'apprendre à nager?

Il se réjouit à l'idée de passer la main sur la peau nue de Castiel et accepta avec plaisir.

- Cependant, les cours de natation passeront après ceux de tirs!  
- D'accord.

Il sortit du lac accompagné de son amour qui tremblait légèrement. Il eut la politesse de se retourner pendant que l'autre enfilait ses vêtements puis ils se rendirent chez Bobby.

- Tu lui en veux, n'est-ce pas?  
- A' Robert Singer?  
- Oui... Il aurait pas dû te parler comme ça... Mais comprends-le, il tient à Pamela comme à une sœur et ce que tu lui as fait, même si c'était pas voulu et que tu le regrettes un minimum, ben ça changera rien.  
- Je sais mais je ne suis plus un ange alors pourquoi me rendre responsable de sa perte de vue?  
- Parce qu'il peut rien faire d'autre. Il ne sait pas vers qui tourner sa colère et toi, tu es présent. Cependant je peux t'assurer qu'il ne le pense pas sérieusement... En fait, c'est lui qui m'a poussé à te chercher.  
- Je vois.  
- Super! Bon, tu te sens bien? Plus de migraines ou de nausées?  
- Je vais bien, Dean.

Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et serra la main de Castiel contre la sienne. C'était puéril, vraiment, mais il voulait maintenir le contact avec son ange, car il le resterait toujours pour lui. Il sourit lorsqu'il croisa le sourire et en profita pour le détailler un peu plus. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres : Castiel avait les cheveux mouillés au niveau des pointes, son T-shirt lui collait légèrement et son jean le moulait à la perfection. Il inspira puis expira un grand coup.

Le mot d'ordre du jour: Zen.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison avec Castiel à sa suite, il fut assez surpris de voir la table mise mais surtout, de voir Bobby faisant signe à son ami de s'assoir à ses côtés. Il se retourna alors vers ce dernier, qui, lui aussi assez surpris, partit tout de même rejoindre Bobby.

Castiel se demanda s'il s'agissait d'excuses de la part de Bobby mais finalement, il n'en avait que faire. Il s'assit alors auprès du vieux chasseur qui lui fit tout de même un petit sourire auquel il répondit malgré tout, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être content que le chasseur l'accepte. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à plus de sa part. Il se servit alors puis mâcha tranquillement tout en regardant Dean qui semblait encore plus heureux que lui, certainement parce qu'il avait réussi à se faire accepter.

- Cas' mange correctement à la place de réfléchir, on va s'entrainer toute l'après-midi.  
- C'est vrai ça Cas', fait comme mon frère Dean: arrête de réfléchir pour de bon!  
- Sammy!  
- Dean!

Il sourit à leur échange puéril. Apparemment Dean avait réussi à pardonner son petit frère qui l'avait surement mérité. Bien qu'il ne portait pas vraiment Sam dans son cœur après tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Dean, il l'appréciait tout de même. C'était plutôt étrange d'ailleurs, mais il savait qu'analyser des sentiments pouvaient être comme s'aventurer dans une route sans fin alors il suivit le conseil de Dean et se contenta de finir son assiette.  
Après avoir fini, laver et ranger leurs assiettes, il sortit de la maison accompagné du chasseur. Il allait devoir se battre au corps-à-corps avec lui afin de se familiariser avec les limites de ce nouveau corps.

- T'en fais pas Cas', fais comme tu le sens ok? Si jamais t'es trop fatigué ou que t'as mal, tu me le dis et on fait une pause.  
- Je ne suis pas fait de sucre.

Il ne chercha pas à interpréter le regard de Dean ainsi que son sourire puis commença.

Il était près de dix-huit heures à présent et ils étaient aussi épuisés l'un que l'autre. Dean était étonné des progrès fulgurant que faisait Castiel heure après heure et décida alors de le congratuler à sa façon.  
Il s'approcha alors de ce dernier qui finit sous lui après une prise de karaté.

- Alors Cas', je t'ai pas dit de surveiller tes arrières?

Il apprécia le rire de Castiel et son air faussement réprobateur.

- Mais tu m'avais dit qu'on en avait fini pour aujourd'hui! Tu n'es qu'un tricheur.  
- Quoi? Moi qui comptais te proposer de te baigner avec moi dans le lac...

Il cacha son sourire face à l'air joueur de son amour.

- Et que puis-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes...?  
- Je te laisse voir, chéri.

Il se mit à rire, rire qui s'amplifia quand Castiel le bascula et se retrouva sur lui. Il se tut alors, profitant de cet instant où leur corps étaient scellés au-delà du réel. Ils se retrouvaient dans un monde imaginaire, où rien ni personne n'étaient plus importants que l'autre. Enfin, Castiel posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, retrouvant la moiteur et la douceur de leurs lèvres.  
Après quelques secondes qui leur parurent paradoxalement durer une éternité et pas assez, ils se séparèrent, se débarrassèrent de leur T-shirt et de leur pantalon et entrèrent dans le lac.  
Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder puis ils se rapprochèrent, jouissant seulement de leur proximité. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes la voix de Sam résonna dans l'espace naturel et ils se rhabillèrent pour enfin rentrer dans la maison, après avoir échangé un sourire amoureux.

* * *

(*) alors là, je me suis beaucoup inspirée de mon livre du moment, je crois même que c est mon préféré... cette phrase est issue de ce merveilleux livre x)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Castiel suivit Dean jusqu'à la salle de bain, à la fois gêné et amusé. En effet, Sam et Bobby les avaient aperçu, légèrement mouillés, et n'avaient pu s'empêcher de les taquiner. Il observa Dean sortir le shampoing, la serviette et sourit lorsque celui-ci, aussi gêné que lui, se racla la gorge afin de reprendre contenance.

- Donc euh, t'as le shampoing juste ici et t'essayes de pas finir toute l'eau chaude. Je te laisse.  
- Attends, Dean. Tu peux te doucher en premier, ça ne me dérange pas.  
- Non je préfère te laisser le faire avant. Allez, oust, ou sinon on sera deux à attraper froid  
- D'accord.

Après avoir au préalable fermer la porte sans pour autant le faire à clefs, Dean l'ayant averti que si jamais il avait un problème, il serait plus facile et plus rapide d'intervenir sans avoir à défoncer la porte de la salle de bain de Bobby; il se déshabilla. Pour la première fois depuis sa nouvelle vie, il ignora les bleus, les griffures et les cicatrices qu'il avait sur le corps et se doucha. Cependant la douleur due à l'entrainement intense de Dean l'empêcha de se mouvoir correctement. C'était étrange, tout de même. Lorsqu'il transpirait, que son visage était chaud, et qu'il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur ainsi que les entendre, il ne ressentait aucune douleur bien au contraire, il avait l'impression de planer. A' présent, c'était comme une chute, un atterrissage manqué et le douleur se faisait ressentir, peut importe ce qu'il faisait.  
Il sortit de la douche et se rendit dans sa chambre où il fut surpris de trouver Dean.

- T'as été rapide, bravo! J'ai de la pommade pour toi mais avant, je te laisse enfiler autre chose qu'une serviette blanche autour de ta taille...

Il rougit quand il sentit le regard de Dean sur son corps. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci cherchait à le voir tel qu'il était, comme si peu importaient les obstacles, il serait sien. Il trembla légèrement à cette pensée puis se calma bien vite, Dean ne ferait jamais rien sans son consentement. Il enfila un caleçon et un jogging puis rappela son chasseur qui ne se fit pas attendre.  
Il sourit à son air gêné puis s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

- Euh en faite, il serait préférable que tu t'allonges sur le ventre.

Il comprit alors que Dean comptait aussi le soigner des blessures dues à la violence de Jack et tout à coup, l'idée de se retrouver dans cette situation de faiblesse le répugna.  
Jamais il ne ferait confiance aux hommes, jamais il ne baisserait sa garde devant l'un d'entre eux!  
Sa voix tremblante, qu'il tentait tout de même d'assurer, s'éleva alors dans la chambre sombre.

- Non.

Shadow days come to haunt me here  
To wrap around me  
Dark and cold to hide the sunlight from my eyes  
I can not see beyond these clouds surrounding (*)

Dean fut tellement surpris qu'il laissa s'échapper le tube de pommade. Il se reprit bien vite lorsqu'il réalisa le problème de Castiel.

- Cas', regarde moi s'il te plait.

Il savait que son amour avait honte d'avoir peur de lui alors il décida de rester calme et de ne pas se sentir blesser par sa réaction. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

- Tu as confiance en moi, Cas' ?  
- Oui, bien sur Dean.  
- Et tu penses qu'alors que je t'aime, je pourrais te faire du mal? Pour moi c'est loin d'être de la confiance...  
- Non Dean, ce n'est pas ça. Le problème n'est pas toi, c'est moi.  
- Non, le problème c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on se fait confiance et on ne fera jamais de mal l'un à l'autre. C'est pas le plus important? Mais pourtant, même si tu essayes de me le cacher, je vois que tu as peur de moi.  
- Dean ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur... C'est juste que je ne supporte pas cette idée.  
- Bon tu sais quoi? C'est toi qui va me passer de la crème parce que je vais avoir des courbatures terribles. ça te va?

Il s'étonna du rire de Castiel qui raisonna dans la chambre et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

- Tu es certain que tu ne profites pas de la situation, Dean?  
- Moi? Jamais...

Il s'allongea alors et fit de son mieux pour se calmer lorsqu'il sentit les mains du brun caresser le long de son échine, il ne put cependant pas retenir un gémissement.

- Je te fais mal?  
- Euh... Tout le contraire plutôt.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- ça veut dire "continue", tu t'y prends comme un chef.

Alors que Castiel s'asseyait sur son postérieur, et qu'il le massait, Dean tenta de se rappeler de son fameux 'mot du jour'... Ah oui : Zen  
Alors on inspire, et on expire ...  
Quand il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais se calmer sans "prendre les choses en main" il demanda à son masseur d'arrêter et il se leva, faisant bien attention à cacher son excitation à ses yeux.

- Dean...?  
- Oui Cas'?

Il fut pris d'un moment de panique, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été aussi prudent qu'il le voulait.

- Finalement... Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer de cette préparation pharmaceutique ?

Il pleura intérieurement, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser vu l'effort que faisait son bien-aimé tout en riant de la définition qu'il venait de donner. Il s'assit à califourchon, faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher le postérieur de Castiel, puis passa la pommade sur son dos écorché. Il s'en voulut un peu, de remercier toutes ces blessures car elles avaient eu pour effet de le calmer.

- ça te fait mal? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment été doux avec toi lors de l'entrainement.

Il lui sembla que Castiel réfléchissait, comme pour savoir s'il devait répondre.

- Tu n'es pas le responsable de ces blessures.

Bien sur, c'était impossible qu'il lui en ait fait de telles... Il se traita alors d'idiot. Il eut alors une idée, assez risquée certes, mais il voulait tenter le coup. Il demanda à son ange de se retourner et l'embrassa tout en lui massant le torse. Lorsqu'il le trouva suffisamment décontracté il laissa sa main se faufiler dans le caleçon de son amour et il sourit à son air surpris.

- Comme tu me l'as dit tu me fais confiance, alors profite à la place de t'inquiéter!

Il fut content que Castiel ne lui oppose aucune résistance, bien qu'il réclama un baiser à son plus grand plaisir.

Trying to find a way  
Getting better every day  
And I got you now I'm not alone  
All i need in this life is one,  
One thing to believe in (**)

Castiel gémit lorsqu'il sentit la main de Dean s'emparer de son sexe. Jamais jusqu'à présent il n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment, il sentait un membre dont il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention, à part bien entendu, à celui de... Jack. Il se débarrassa de cette pensée lorsque Dean l'embrassa sur la nuque tout en commençant à mouvoir ses deux mains: la gauche sur son torse, la droite sur son entrejambe. Il frissonnait de ce qu'il reconnut comme étant le plaisir, mais était anxieux à la fois. Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Dean il fut très vite rassuré.  
Il sentit son pouce le caresser sur toute la longueur de son sexe, il s'accrocha alors au chasseur, supportant avec peine le plaisir qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.  
Les vas-et-viens reprirent et Dean s'empara de sa bouche pour un baiser amoureux, mélangeant passion et douceur. Il accepta de l'ouvrir sur la demande de ce dernier et fut surpris de l'intrusion de sa langue. C'était une sensation très agréable et il répondit à son baiser, laissant leurs langues danser, se découvrirent.  
Il s'accrocha alors aux draps lorsque Dean l'embrassa dans le cou et que sa main gauche répéta les mouvements que faisaient son autre main sur son membre, avec son nombril. Ses sentiments se mélangeaient en lui, ses muscles se crispaient et il se répandit enfin dans la main de Dean, s'accrochant à lui ne sachant pas trop s'il cherchait à l'emprisonner ou s'il cherchait à s'ancrer à lui.  
Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui.

I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever ?  
I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you  
Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
Its empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you there  
Please tell me what we have is real (***)

Dean continua à embrasser la fine peau de la clavicule de son bien-aimé cependant il fut poussé hors du lit par ce dernier.  
Il regarda, surpris, son air paniqué.

- Excuse-moi Dean, s'il te plait sors de la chambre.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraitre blesser mais lui lança un regard dur.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je mérite tout de mêmes des explications.  
- Je... C'était bien mais... J'ai eu peur de ...

C'est alors qu'il comprit enfin. Bien sûr, Castiel l'avait serré dans ses bras, et il avait dû sentir son excitation. Dean savait malgré lui qu'il n'aurait pas pu se maitriser oui, et que si son brun ne l'avait pas repoussé, il aurait voulu continuer.  
Il se détesta alors.

- Excuse-moi Cas'... Je vais me doucher.

Une fois dans la douche il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Voyant que son excitation ne disparaissait pas, il se prit en main, imaginant les fins doigts de son amour à la place des siens. Lorsqu'enfin il jouit, il se détesta encore plus. Non seulement l'objet de ses fantasmes se trouvait dans la même maison, mais en plus il avait osé le souiller de cette façon. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et sortit de la maison sans un mot pour Bobby et Sam qui l'avaient regardé étrangement. Apparemment, Castiel n'avait pas été discret.  
Ce qui l'avait surpris avant tout, c'était son absence de pudeur face au plaisir qui le consumait. Il avait supposé que les anges seraient plus difficiles à satisfaire ou même honteux face à leur désir mais il s'était trompé. Castiel l'aimait vraiment, tant qu'il avait décidé de lui offrir ce moment dont il n'avait pas su se satisfaire.  
Il s'en voulait terriblement.  
De plus, jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir éprouver de tels sentiments envers un homme. L'amour et tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour lui le terrifiaient mais le rendaient aussi euphorique. Lui qui avait pris l'habitude de cacher ses sentiments afin d'éviter les problèmes, ne pouvait maintenant plus les contenir.

Il aimait Castiel comme jamais il n'avait aimé et par conséquent, il le désirait plus que tout.

I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this? (****)

Castiel descendit les escaliers et Sam vient à sa rencontre.

- Il y' a un problème avec Dean?  
- Je... Non, je ne pense pas. Où est-il ?  
- Il est sorti, je pense qu'il s'est enfermé dans sa voiture.  
- Merci pour l'information, je pars à sa rencontre.

Il chercha quelques instants Dean, une fois dehors, et le trouva dans sa voiture, comme l'avait prédit Sam. Il s'approcha et remarqua qu'il avait les yeux fermés... Peut-être cherchait-il à prendre du recul afin de s'expliquer son écart de conduite?  
Il savait que Dean ne le blâmerait jamais pour sa réaction, qu'il s'en voudrait plutôt; et Castiel voulait à tout prix éviter ça. Pourquoi l'amour ne pouvait pas régler les problèmes? Fallait-il en plus de l'affection, le vouloir plus que tout? Cependant il voulait que Dean continue de l'aimer, que leur relation fonctionne et il savait que les relations sexuelles avaient leur importance.  
Dean lui avait d'arrêter de penser, mais c'était encore nouveau pour lui. Il aurait préféré avoir le choix entre les émotions et la pensée, il savait qu'il aurait choisi la première option. Jamais il n'accepterait l'idée de ne plus pouvoir ressentir son amour pour Dean... Jamais.  
Il s'assit alors dans la voiture, sortant Dean de ses pensées.

- Dean... Je ne t'en veux pas alors s'il te plait, fais-en de même.  
- Je savais...

Il s'assit plus confortablement sur le siège, faisant comprendre à Dean qu'il souhaitait avoir la suite de sa phrase.

- Je savais que j'allais avoir du mal. Je veux dire, rien qu'un baiser ou un regard de ta part et POUF je suis excité... Alors imagine un peu mon état quand tu as joui devant moi sans aucune honte -malgré le fait que ce soit rapide-, seulement du désir... Ensuite quand tu m'as repoussé j'ai compris que j'étais allé trop loin et j'en suis désolé. Je suis peut-être vraiment un pervers mais je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que finalement, l'excitation amplifie selon les sentiments, et je peux te jurer que j'en ai énormément, des sentiments pour toi. Finalement, je sais que j'ai mal agi, mais je n'arrive pas à accepter l'idée que ce soit mal...  
- Dean le problème n'est pas ce que nous avons fait... Quand j'ai senti ton érection contre ma cuisse j'ai pensé à... Jack.  
- Je... Je ne trouve rien de très intelligent à dire.

Il pouffa quelques instants face à l'air surpris mais aussi joyeux que son compagnon abordait.

- Bon, maintenant que tu es satisfait de mon explication, on rentre?  
- Attends Cas'... Tu veux pas en parler?  
- Je... Je ne sais plus trop. Peut-être plus tard.  
- D'accord, mais sache que je serai là pour t'écouter et te soutenir... Quoiqu'il importe.  
- Dean Winchester, le romantique, qui l'eut cru?  
- Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai. T'es devenu sarcastique. C'est la fin du monde. C'est fini!

Ils rirent quelques instants puis alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la maison, Dean l'arrêta.

- Cas', tu aimerais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé?  
- Je ne le peux pas Dean, et je ne peux pas non plus faire en sorte de ne ressentir aucune émotion. Tu sais, choir était difficile mais je savais que jamais je n'aurais pu retourner au paradis.  
- A' cause de ce que tu as fait pour nous?  
- En partie. Je t'ai déjà dit que si je retournais au paradis, j'oublierais ce que j'ai vécu avec toi. Enfin, je me souviendrais de tout à part de ce que j'ai ressenti et je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de t'abandonner de cette façon...  
- Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de moi?  
- Dean, comment t'en vouloir? Personne ne décide ce genre de chose à part Dieu.  
- Je dirais plutôt que c'est le hasard et cette fois-ci, il a très mal fait les choses.  
- Le hasard est la forme que prend Dieu pour passer inaperçu. Ce que je voulais dire donc, c'est que peut-être que c'était écrit.  
- Tu crois encore à ce genre de trucs, toi?  
- ça ne t'horripile pas tant que ça, je le sais. Je ne veux pas qu'Anna efface ma mémoire qui est à l'origine de mon mal-être car la douleur que je ressens dans ma poitrine me prouve que je suis en vie.  
- C'est ton choix. Bon, on devrait rentrer!

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la demeure, prêts à supporter les taquineries des deux autres chasseurs.

* * *

(*)Under my skin *_*  
Les jours sombres viennent me hanter ici  
S'enroulent autour de moi  
Obscurs et froids pour cacher la lumière du soleil de mes yeux  
Je ne peux pas voir derriere ses nuages qui m'entourent

(**) Speak of the Devil, de Sum 41 (oui et alors, je suis une grande fan!)  
Maintenant j'ai trouvé ma voie  
M'améliorant chaque jour  
Et je t'ai maintenant, je ne suis pas tout seul  
Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour cette vie est une,  
Une chose en laquelle croire

(***) Seize the day (j'avais prévu de la mettre depuis au moins le chapitre 3 xD  
Je t'ai trouvée ici, maintenant s'il te plait reste juste un instant  
Je peux tourner autour du toi  
Je te remets ma vie de mortel, mais est-ce que ce sera pour toujours ?  
Je ferais n'importe quoi pour un sourire, accroché à toi jusqu'à ce notre temps soit passé  
Nous savons tous les deux que le jour viendra, mais je ne veux pas te quitter  
Saisit le jour ou meurt en regrettant le temps que tu as perdu  
C'est vide et froid sans toi ici, trop de personne pour faire du mal  
Les sentiers de la vie, nos questions existent ici, je ne veux pas mourir seul sans toi là  
S'il te plait, dis moi que ce que nous avons est réel

(****) over and over, THD x)  
ça m' abat, mais je suis le seul à blâmer  
J'ai tout essayer pour m'échapper  
Alors je viens ici encore une fois  
Te poursuivant encore une fois  
Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ?


	12. Chapter 12

Bon tout d'abord excusez-moi ENCORE pour le spectacle que j'ai donné avec cet ancien chapitre 12! Je suis privée d'ordinateur donc je n'ai pas pu poster jusqu'à maintenant et puis je n'avais plus du tout d'imagination! Je vous promets d'essayer de faire plus vite avec le prochain chapitre qui est déjà en cours puisque nous touchons bientôt à la fin de cette fanfiction! Je pense bien que le chapitre 14 sera le dernier :) /enfin quand je dis en cours... J'ai les idées, ce qui est déjà pas mal! C'est parce que je n'ai pas d'ordi et donc d'internet que j'ai fait la traduction des paroles moi-même.. Yeurk *je suis nulle en anglais, honte à moi* En plus je ne me suis contentée que d'un bloc note pour écrire... J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe x') Ah aussi, merci à celles qui m'ont soutenu et encouragé, je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante alors... Ne m'en voulez pas avec ce chapitre, ne~ ? Ah et je sais pas si vous suivez la saison 6 de Supernatural mais j'ai une chose à dire! EVEN I, KNOW THAT IT'S A BAD JOKE...  
Stelladu73: Merci vraiment! Tu t'es montrée très hmm patiente? Et désolé pour la dernière fois sur msn... ^_^' voila le prochain chapitre!  
elida17: Contente de voir que tu ne lâches pas cette fic, et que tu apprécies mon écriture. Je n'ai pas consacré beaucoup de temps à ce chapitre malheureusement... Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de devoirs et si peu de temps pour les faire! 1S quand tu nous tiens...  
Clem's: Waouh je suis énormément contente de lire ça! J'ai tenté un Dean et un Cas très différents de ceux qu'on connaît dans les fics. Si tu as aimé les réactions de notre chasseur adoré, je pense que tu apprécieras ce chapitre!  
Aniyaoi: Pose ce livre de maths va! Merci à toi aussi de me soutenir de cette façon, ça me fait vraiment du bien! yatta j'ai de gentilles lectrices~  
Douline: Oh toi... Tes bisous à la fraise égayeront mes journées xDD Concernant la relation Dean/Cas j'attends impatiemment de voir ta réaction ou plutôt de la lire. Je pense que c'est un bon chapitre malgré tout même si je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps sur l'écriture! Sois franche dans ta review ^^  
et enfin:  
ILove: YATTA ma Jerk! xD FELICITATION POUR TON 14,5 EN MATHS ! T ES LA MEILLEURE! (après moi, assurément!) Promis, je t'écris cet OS dans euh... Ben écoute je vais tenter de l'écrire dans le courant de la semaine! J'ai contrôle de chimie demain et d'svt après demain mais après je compte bien en profiter! Je sais très bien comment tu vas réagir, je m'attends à une longue série d'insultes ET par SMS, ET sur ta review. Mais évite quand même de 10h20 à 12h15 parce que j'ai contrôle de français sur le Misanthrope du moins je crois... Que je viens de finir! xDD Tu vas apprécier les paroles que j'ai mise dans ce chapitre :P Bon Chapitre!

**Chapitre 12**

Dean regarda son frère apprendre à Castiel la manière dont se servir d'un ordinateur.

C'était assez divertissant de voir le visage de son amour se crisper lorsqu'il s'énervait sur cette machine qui n'agissait pas comme il le souhaitait; mais aussi de voir ce même visage s'illuminer lorsqu'il réussissait une manoeuvre. Aujourd'hui était d'ailleurs le jour où il recevait les résultats des tests et il espérait sincèrement que les résultats se révéleraient négatifs. Castiel avait assez souffert comme ça, inutile que le destin s'acharne sur sa pauvre personne. Ou plutôt, sur eux deux.  
Il mit sa veste de costume: noir fédéral et une de ses plaques puisqu'il s'était fait passé pour un agent la dernière fois. Il avait demandé à ce que les papiers soient envoyé à un hôpital près de chez Bobby puisqu'il ne pouvait les recevoir que par le biais d'un médecin. Encore une de ces lois inutiles, plus gênantes qu'autre chose.  
Il prévint alors les deux hommes s'acharnant: l'un à conseiller l'autre de ne pas frapper l'être inanimé, et l'autre justement, à vouloir frapper cet objet sadique qui ne marchait que lorsqu'on le lui suppliait, et encore. Il était quinze heures lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'Impala. Dean dévora allégrement du regard son brun qui portait un pull bleu en coton, et un jean délavé puis démarra la voiture.  
- En fait Cas, ça te dirait d'apprendre à conduire?  
- Les hommes ont inventé les transports en commun, est-ce vraiment nécessaire de savoir ça?  
- Et bien oui, c'est vraiment utile. Tu perds pas ton temps à attendre des métros et des bus, et aussi tu te ruines pas en tickets, billets, et taxis.  
- Dans ce cas...  
- Roh fais pas cette tête y'a pire tu sais. T'as jamais eu à apprendre les maths, par exemple!  
- Je trouve tout de même la physique très intéressante. J'apprécie ce désir que vous avez à vouloir comprendre l'origine de l' Univers. Ce même désir qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu. J'admire aussi cette conscience humaine qui ne cesse d'être attirée par la menace de l'informel.  
- C'est ce qui nous rend ouvert au divin. Moi je pense plutôt que ton Dieu a jeté un être pensant dans un monde qui ne rime à rien.  
- Je préfère ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet.  
- T'as raison, je suis trop têtu!  
- Ne dis pas ça avec le sourire...  
- Bon, on a encore vingt minutes de route alors tu vas faire connaissance avec mes musiques! Il piocha dans ses cassettes et mit Nothing Else Matters de Metallica qui fut la première grande balade de ce groupe de Trash Metal. Il appréciait énormément cette chanson qui exprimait la tristesse de la séparation entre deux personnes mais aussi de la force de cet amour. La musique emplissait l'habitacle et il continua la route après avoir jeté un regard en coin à son ami qui avait fermé les yeux, semblant s'abreuver de la puissance et de la douceur de cette balade.  
_

Castiel se laissa bercer par la musique.

Pour lui, c'était nouveau et étrange de vraiment écouter et d'apprécier une musique. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait... Un mélange de peine et de joie. Étrangement, ça lui plaisait. Comme si encore, il était attiré par cette souffrance.  
Il sortit de son petit monde lorsque Dean posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour le prévenir qu'ils étaient arrivés. Cette fois-ci il vivait un de ces combats intérieurs, un combat entre son coeur et son esprit, l'espoir et le pessimisme. Il ne voulait pas espérer puisqu'il ne supporterait pas de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Quand aura-t'il enfin la paix?

Il entra dans la salle d'examen après que le médecin l'ait appelé. Après quelques termes médicaux avec lesquels il n'avait aucun mal puisque les connaissances du monde entier étaient gravées dans sa tête, il sortit de la salle avec un sourire réconfortant pour Dean qu'il avait senti nerveux toute la matinée.

- Bon ça te dit de faire un tour? Histoire de fêter ça!  
- J'accepte ta proposition. Que proposes-tu?  
- Je pense pas qu'on devrait retenter l'expérience de l'alcool avec toi alors un café du Starbuck et une balade dans le parc?  
- Avec joie.

Ils sortirent du Starbuck chacun avec une boisson à la main et entrèrent dans le parc.  
Castiel avait pris un macchiato caramel selon les conseils de Dean alors que ce dernier avait pris un café noir avec crème et deux sucres. D'après la tête de la serveuse, son ami avait encore été gourmand. Cette pensée en entraîna alors une autre: maintenant il allait devoir faire attention puisqu'il pouvait grossir. Il se demanda alors comment arrivait à faire les humains, tant de préoccupations et si peu de temps...  
Lorsque son regard se posa sur un chien il repensa alors à combien le monde était bien fait, chaque petit détail le rendait unique, merveilleux. Cependant il cessa de penser ça lorsque le chien couru vers lui et se mit à aboyer.  
- Excusez-le, il ne s'est jamais comporté de cette manière avant!  
Il se retourna vers l'origine de la voix qui se trouvait être une très belle jeune femme. Il tomba alors sur le regard de Dean qui exprimait un certain intérêt pour cette dernière. Alors qu'il aurait dû ressentir une certaine colère, il se sentit lui aussi attiré par la brune aux yeux verts et son sourire adorable. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard il comprit que cette attirance était réciproque et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Enfin, elle partit légèrement déçue de son absence de réaction.  
-... Cas'?  
Il se tourna alors vers son ami et sourit afin de le rassurer.  
- Oui Dean?  
Il le sentit hésiter et lorsqu'il lui répondit non, rien il s'inquiéta. Dean ne faisait jamais de reproches, il attendait jusqu'à ce que ses sentiments débordent puis choisissait lui-même ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire sans se soucier des autres. Le reste de la promenade se déroula dans le silence, et lorsqu' enfin ils montèrent dans l'Impala Dean l'embrassa brusquement, comme s'il cherchait à leur prouver quelque chose.

Dean se sentait vraiment idiot.

Il avait vraiment agi comme le pire des égoïstes envers l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde - peut-être était-ce justement pour cette raison qu'il avait eu un tel comportement- . Castiel n'avait jamais connu que Sammy, Bobby et lui, comment pouvait-il savoir que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était vraiment de l'amour? La cruelle vérité était qu'il avait profité de lui.

Son amour pouvait avoir une vie normale à présent, et lui il l'enchaînait à sa vie minable de chasseur. Se marier à une jolie fille, avoir des enfants dans une grande maison, et un chien était la vie qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir mais son amour pouvait la mener. Cependant il n'y avait même pas réfléchi, trop heureux que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Il avait destiné l'amour de sa vie à une vie rude et difficile parce qu'ils étaient chasseurs et amoureux bien que de même sexe.

Oui, c'était lui le salaud qui avait abusé de Castiel et le pire était qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Il avait échoué, il n'était pas digne du brun. D'ailleurs comment avait-il pu même penser qu'il l'était?

Il avait honte d'avoir été aussi idiot pour croire que leur relation pouvait marcher sur cette illusion. A' présent il devait le libérer de son emprise, partir de chez Bobby et se trouver un appartement dans le coin peut-être. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner le comportement qu'il avait eu. Il soupira alors de désespoir, il s'en voulait tellement! Il avait gagné la confiance de son amour, et il allait maintenant lui faire réaliser que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui n'étaient certainement pas de l'amour puisqu'il n'avait aucun sujet de comparaison. Cependant il devait le faire, il ne supporterait pas de faire semblant devant lui, il ne supporterait pas de lui gâcher une nouvelle vie qui pouvait être si belle.

It's a hard life  
To be two lovers together  
to love and live forever in each other heart  
It's a long hard fight  
To learn to care for each other  
To trust in one another right from the start  
When you're in love (*)  
_

Castiel resta nerveux pendant tout le trajet.  
Il sentait que Dean avait un problème mais il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne se confierait pas. Il s'inquiéta vraiment lorsqu'il perçut le regard embué de larmes de son chasseur.  
Il se sentait tellement impuissant! Il voulait lui dire qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et parler de ses problèmes mais il savait d'avance comment il réagirait. Non ce n'était plus de l'impuissance qu'il ressentait maintenant, c'était de la frustration.  
- Dean, est-ce que tu vas bien?  
- ... Maintenant qu'on est arrivé, je vais te trouver une voiture pour tes leçons de conduite, tu en auras bientôt besoin...  
Il n'aimait vraiment pas le ton résigné de l'aîné, presque désespéré. C'était comme s'il pouvait éclater en sanglots après chaque syllabe. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si la routine qui s'était installé entre eux allait être brisée.  
I am in misery  
There ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me (**)  
Il entra à l'avant d'une Fiat en assez bon état et il remarqua que Dean gardait cet air grave qu'il avait dans de mal à supporter. Il se concentra alors sur la leçon de conduite sous le regard cette fois emplit de fierté de son moniteur puisqu'il avait arrêté de caler l'engin et qu'il était passé à la troisième vitesse ce qui était très bien pour un premier cours. Du moins, d'après son ami.  
La seule raison pour laquelle lui était content, c'était que le chasseur se comportait à nouveau comme avant. Il roula pendant près de deux heures jusqu'à ce que Dean accepte de le laisser souffler un peu.  
Ils descendirent de la voiture et observèrent le paysage aride et poussiéreux. Il s'approcha alors de son ancien protégé de sorte à ressentir sa chaleur qui le rassurait tant sous le coucher du soleil. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque la main du chasseur le prit par les hanches afin de les rapprocher d'avantage, et continua ses caresses. Il se demandait bien pourquoi le chasseur restait aussi silencieux mais cette question lui sortit vite de l'esprit, peut être profitait-il de l'instant présent, tout comme lui.  
Cependant quelques minutes après Dean brisa cette image rassurante, émouvante et ils firent alors le trajet inverse. Il se gara selon les instructions d'un Dean à nouveau sérieux; les sautes d'humeur de celui-ci commençaient vraiment à le traumatiser!  
- Cas', j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
- Tu vas enfin me donner la raison de ton état?  
- Je... Je veux qu'on arrête tout ça.  
Il pencha la tête alors que Dean évitait son regard, mais de quoi parlait-il? Il pensa alors aux dernières heures. Il avait certes eu du mal à changer les vitesses au début, et n'avait pas arrêté de caler le véhicule mais à la fin, il pensait s'en être bien sorti. Surtout après les félicitations du chasseur.  
- Je suis si mauvais comme conducteur?  
Vu l'air surpris de son ami, il s'était trompé.  
- Euh non Cas', c'est pas de ça dont je te parle.  
- Peut-être que je le mérite Dean, dis-moi de quoi tu parles.  
- De... De notre relation Castiel. C'est fini entre nous.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'incompréhension. Qu'avait-il fait de mal? Pourquoi Dean le rejetait-il? Il subissait encore une perte, il se voyait arraché quelque chose de précieux.  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge et cacha ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que c'est ainsi Castiel. Oublie-moi, c'est tout.  
- Tu me demandes d'oublier la raison pour laquelle j'ai chu?  
- Je te demande de m'oublier en tant qu'amoureux. 'Nous', c'était du n'importe quoi. Juste une chimère à laquelle on a voulu croire parce qu'on était trop désespéré, trop fatigué pour trouver quelqu'un.  
- Donc tout ce que tu m'as dit...?  
Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était énervé et désespéré à la fois. Pourquoi tout lui échappait encore? Il voulait resté accrocher aux instants magiques qu'ils avaient partagé. Après tout, il n'avait plus que ça.  
- Je retire tout ce que je t'ai dit. C'était qu'une erreur. Te fais pas plus de mal Castiel, passe à autre chose! Je me demande bien comment on a pu y croire en plus. On a vraiment été idiot.  
Révolté.  
Il était tellement énervé que sa tête lui faisait énormément mal. Très bien, il se passerait de Dean puisque celui-ci irait se jeter dans les bras de n'importe quelle inconnue qu'il rencontrera dans un bar. Il garderait la tête haute. Après tout il lui restait encore sa fierté... N'est-ce pas?  
And you told me how you're feelin'  
But i don't believe it's true anymore, anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
So this is a goodbye. (***)  
Dean sortit de l'habitacle sans un mot ou même un regard pour lui. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir de la voiture. Le dernier moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, c'était ici! Pourquoi Dean lui faisait-il ça?  
Il ressentit une boule dans sa gorge et ses larmes lui brûlaient les yeux alors il les laissa couler.  
My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, i'm not the only one to blame  
It's you or is it me?  
But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, It can't be over  
I wish that i could take it back but it's over  
I'm falling apart, i'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're beaking me heart  
Don't tell me that we'll never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be forever (****)

_Par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire..._ (******)

Dean se retourna vers la Fiat alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la maison de son vieil ami. Il souffrait de voir l'amour de sa vie pleurer mais c'était mieux pour ce dernier. Il ne savait pas trop s'il avait raison de faire une telle chose mais c'était par amour qu'il le faisait. L'innocence de Castiel lui avait percé le cœur et il voulait le sauver mais pas en le protégeant, en le libérant de son amour vicieux, sale et destructeur.  
Il se dirigea directement dans l'une des chambres et fit son sac; il ne supporterait pas de vivre à ses côtés surtout s'il ne pouvait pas lui prouver son amour de la façon la plus physique qui soit. C'était à mourir de dégoût! Lubricité, vice, luxure! Les bas-fonds de l'âme humaine, les pulsions inconscientes les plus brutales, l'animalité dans toute sa grossièreté. Le brun était resté pur à ses yeux malgré ce qui lui était arrivé et il s'en voulait de le désirer autant. Cependant c'était sa façon d'aimer: il désirait jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, il s'enivrait de désir et ne vivait que ces instants. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Castiel afin de ne pas le salir plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.  
- Dean? Qu'est-ce que tu fous?  
- ça se voit pas? J'me barre pour un moment.  
- Euh... Et je peux savoir pourquoi?  
- Tu sais Sam t'es mon petit frère, et je t'aime; mais je peux quand même avoir mes petits secrets.  
- C'est vâche de me ressortir ce que je t'ai déjà dit à l'époque... Attends, dis-moi au moins où tu vas!  
- Me poser un petit moment.  
Il s'arrêta au niveau de son frère et le prit dans ses bras malgré la surprise de celui-ci.  
- Prends soin de Cas', Sammy.  
Il partit alors sans un dernier regard pour son cadet, et sans aucune explication pour Bobby. S'il ne partait pas vite il aurait envie de rester et de pleurer sur l'injustice de la vie.  
Il eut un dernier regard pour son ami qui pleurait encore dans l'habitacle, comme s'il cherchait à se punir, puis monta dans l'Impala pour se rendre à sa prochaine destination.  
_

(*)It's a hard life de Queen  
C'est une vie difficile  
D'être deux amants amoureux  
D'aimer et de vivre pour toujours dans le coeur l'un de l'autre  
C'est un long et dur combat  
D'apprendre à prendre soin l'un de l'autre  
D'avoir confiance en l'autre dès le début  
Quand on est amoureux  
(**) Misery de Maroon 5 / parce que tu m as rendu accro ma JERK :p  
Je suis désespéré  
Il n'y a personne d'autre  
Qui puisse me réconforter  
Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas?  
Ton silence me tue lentement  
(***)Make me wonder Maroon 5 /qu'est-ce que je disais!  
Et tu m'as dit ce que tu ressentais  
Mais je ne crois plus que ça soit vrai à présent, à présent  
Je me demande si ça ferait vraiment une différence si je pleurais  
Alors c'est un au-revoir.  
(****)It's not over de Secondhand Serenade (Je vous conseille ce groupe parce que ... Waouh quoi !)  
Mes larmes coulent telles des lames de razoir  
Et non, je ne suis pas le seul à blamer  
Est-ce toi, ou moi?  
Mais c'est fini, c'est terminé, pourquoi est-ce que ça l'est?  
On a eu une chance de le faire  
Mais c'est fini, c'est terminé, ça ne peut pas l'être  
J'espère pouvoir le supporter  
Mais c'est fini  
Je tombe en morceaux, je tombe en morceaux  
Ne dis pas que nous ne durerons pas pour l'éternité  
Tu me brises le coeur, tu me brises le coeur  
Ne me dis pas que nous ne serons plus jamais ensemble  
On pourrait être, encore et encore  
On pourrait être pour l'éternité  
(*****) Par amour, de Diam's =O  
Hmm sadique? oui vous voyez enfin mon vrai visage. J'espère sincérement vous avoir faites pleurer avec ce chapitre ^-^ Reviews? (j'accepte même les menaces de morts~) ILove... Je t'aime malgré tout *se prépare à se faire frapper*


	13. Chapter 13

Ne vous habituez surtout pas à ce temps très mince pour un nouveau chapitre è_é surtout SI long! Vous avez devant vous du 20Ko *toute fière*

ILove: merci d'avoir été si ... 'compréhensive' ? Au moins tu en es restée au 'i will kill you' et 'it s not funny' quoique avec ce chapitre, tu vas aussi vouloir me tuer... J'ai pas fait ce que je t'avais promis *se cache*

MoOonshine: Contente de lire tes reviews ! :) ah toi aussi c'est Cas' et ordi inh.. Bienvenue! Tu m'as demandé un prochain chapitre si gentiment que je n'ai pas pu résister! J'espère malgré tout qu'il te plaira et je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture

Douline: Je ne peux pas te répondre si tu ne t'inscris pas! Le temps de réponse est très court mais c'est exceptionnel ^.^ je suis désolée... La seule chose que tu souhaitais que je ne fasse pas... Quand à la relation Dean/Lisa, je l'aime bien. Lisa est, je trouve, très compréhensive elle sait très bien que Dean a besoin d'un certain espace, et elle se contente de ce qu'il lui offre. De plus j'apprécie particulièrement le petit Ben' :D un mini-Dean, c'est vraiment amusant!

Stelladu73: Dean comme mono'? Alors on se le partage! xD Merci d'avoir tant lutter pour me laisser une review :D Lucifer, je préfère que tu m'appelles Lucifer héhé. Oui je suis 'mishante' je l'avoue et si tu veux le voir sourire c'est malheureusement pas pour maintenant! Puisque le bout de fic' que j'avais commencé ne figure finalement pas dans ce chapitre :)

Bienvenue à toi dans ce train menant tout droit en Enfer, Mikolasone... ça fait un pseudo musical. ça me rappelle une chanson de Manu Chao : Que horas son, mi corazon *rigole toute seule*

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 13**

Mon paradis à moi fait semblant d'exister et pourquoi plus j'avance moins je le vois? Mon bonheur se porte-t'il au-delà? (*)

Dean sonna à la porte d'une grande maison. La seule raison pour laquelle il était venu, était qu'il ne supportait plus d'être seul. Il voulait se poser pendant ne serait-ce qu'un moment, et il savait que cette personne accepterait.  
Une belle brune ouvrit la porte et resta sans voix devant lui. Il aurait très bien pu sourire et faire une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère mais il n'était pas d'humeur, alors il se contenta de la regarder dans ses magnifiques yeux marrons.

- Dean...? Quelle surprise. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?  
- Je...

Il réfléchit un peu à tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Faisait-il une erreur? Peut-être qu'il devait continuer à se punir en gambadant de motel à motel et de bar en bar, exactement comme il l'avait fait durant le reste de la semaine. Les trois premiers jours il s'était contenté de rester enfermé dans une chambre d'un motel miteux, et de pleurer, à son plus grand désespoir. Qu'il était faible à présent!

- Dean?  
- C'était une mauvaise idée.

I can't think, i can't breath again  
I guess there is no use, i'm screwing  
Every little thing i ever try to do  
I'm born to lose yeah yeah yeah yeah!  
God muste hate me  
Just before eternity  
God must hate me  
Maybe you should break with me  
I'm beaking down and you can't save me (**)

Alors qu'il retournait à sa voiture une main l'arrêta.

- Non Dean, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Entre. Ne t'en fais pas, Ben n'est toujours pas rentré alors nous pourrons parler tranquillement.

Il réfléchit un moment et suivit Lisa, ne voulant plus penser à une image de lui seule et misérable. Il s'installa sur le canapé aux côtés de son ex et prit une gorgée de la bière qu'elle lui avait servie, afin de se donner un peu de courage.

- C'est encore un monstre qui t'amène ici?  
- Non, je suis venu de moi-même. Écoute ça te semblera vraiment étrange alors je vais aller droit au but, est-ce que je peux rester ici un moment?  
- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi? Et tu sais très bien que je suis aussi têtue que toi alors donnes moi la raison.  
- J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de me changer un peu les idées.  
- Donc si tu es venu ici, c'est parce que tu es à la recherche d'une distraction...?

Il reprit une gorgé de sa bière qui avait un goût à la fois amer et doux. C'était étrange comme une sensation pouvait sembler différente et intéressante à la fois, lorsque l'on était triste.  
Il regarda à nouveau Lisa qui ne semblait pas blessée, comme il le pensait. Cette femme ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, elle était forte et indépendante. Tout son opposé. Il était tombé bien bas pour demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, et surtout à une ex!

- Je pensais que tu étais venu pour Ben, pour le connaître un peu.

Il savait que son possible fils avait besoin d'une figure paternelle, mais il était bien loin de cette image. Un chasseur de fantômes et de démons amoureux d'un ange, et qui est dépendant de son cadet... Oui le petit Ben pouvait rêver de mieux. La brune chercha son regard et il sut très vite. Elle avait compris à quel point c'était difficile pour lui de venir chez elle, mais elle voulait le bonheur de Ben.  
Elle le pensait à la hauteur.

- Je peux très bien m'occuper de lui en cas de besoin.  
- Je l'ai inscrit au base-ball et il termine à dix-sept heure trente tous les jours. A' cause de mon travail il est obligé d'attendre jusqu'à dix-huit heure, si ce n'est plus. Est-ce que tu pourrais le chercher?

Il n'avait rien à perdre et puis, il aimait bien ce gosse. Il se changerait les idées en s'en occupant, et peut-être qu'il en oublierait complètement Castiel.  
Il esquissa un sourire à Lisa en guise d'accord qui s'étira un peu plus lorsqu'elle lui répondit par un magnifique.

- En fait, où est-il ?  
- Au parc avec des amis. Tu veux partir à sa rencontre? Il sera énormément content de te voir, il n'a pas cessé de me demander de tes nouvelles.  
- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air donc ça ne me dérange pas.  
- Tu te souviens de l'endroit où se trouve le parc? Le même que celui où tu as donné ce premier conseil à mon fils.  
- Euh oui, je me le rappelle.

Il sourit à l'image du garçon frappant le gros dans les parties afin de récupérer son jeu. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de se rincer le visage et sortit de la maison de Lisa sous l'œil surpris et pervers des femmes du voisinage. Encore un peu et il se comparerait à Mike de Desperate Housewives...  
Il pensa à sa nouvelle vie à laquelle il devrait s'adapter mais il se sentit mal. De dehors, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait quitté Castiel rien que pour vivre cette vie. Cependant il ne pouvait plus pleurer sur son sort! Il devait survivre! Afin que l'amour de sa vie ne sache pas la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait mis fin à leur relation. Qu'il était horrible! Il espérait au fond de lui que le brun l'apprenne d'une façon ou d'une autre et lui pardonne.

Il était terriblement confus.

Tu as tourné la page  
D'un coup de vent glacé  
Et d'un éclaire sauvage  
Balayé le passé (***)

Castiel avait arrêté de se morfondre quand il s'était aperçu que Dean était parti, une fois rentré dans la maison.  
Depuis, il avait passé son temps à s'entrainer au combat, aux tirs, et au lancer de couteaux en plus de la natation. Certes en une semaine il n'était pas un homme que l'on pouvait qualifié de 'musclé' mais il était apparemment très au goût des personnes qu'il croisait dans les environs, puisqu'il refusait de prendre la voiture ou de voir ne serait-ce qu'une bouteille ou canette de bière. Tout objet lui rappelant Dean le faisait trop souffrir.  
Il continua de courir jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus supporter son poids, et il s'effondra au sol. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour ne plus faire de cauchemar, être épuisé. Il comprenait maintenant l'expression "s'endormir comme une masse". Le matin: jogging, ensuite: tirs puis un déjeuner forcé de la part de ses deux hôtes; l'après-midi: corps à corps avec Samuel puis avec un mannequin qu'il avait récupéré et enfin jogging près du lac puisqu'il lui arrivait d'en profiter pour nager un peu.  
Pousser son corps à bout, sentir ses muscles hurler pour un peu de repos, son cœur battre tellement vite qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Toutes ses sensations en conduisaient à une autre qui surpassait la douleur, celle prodiguée par les endorphines.  
Il se leva avec grande peine et regarda le reflet de la lune avec un mélange de tristesse et d'admiration. La lune était éternelle, mais condamnée à être seule. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la maison délabrée.

I never wanted to believe that you could lie  
That friends deceive  
And here i stand, i'm still the same  
i watched you change  
you won't come back  
I wonder what it's like to be like you  
To never really care how bad it hurts  
So go ahead and lie and keep moving on  
it's all about yourself and you're never wrong  
The day is gone  
It's cold out  
I walk alone as you fade out  
I don't know why i'm reaching out  
And now i know you won't come back.(****)

Dean avait passé toute la soirée à parler avec ses hôtes et il s'était surpris à apprécier autant Ben. Il ne le voyait pas vraiment comme un fils, puisqu'il se doutait que Lisa lui ai menti, mais plus comme un neveu. Ils s'entendaient très bien et il avait promis à Ben qu'il le ferait monter à l'avant de sa Chevy Impala de 1967 ce qui lui avait valu un regard plein de reproches de la part de la mère de l'enfant qui le regardait avec reconnaissance et admiration.

- Dean? Je voulais savoir si tu voulais dormir avec moi.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Castiel. Cependant il avait mis fin à sa relation... Il regarda alors Lisa qui sourit. Elle devait se douter que la raison de sa présence était la perte d'un être cher et c'était tout comme.

- Dormir Dean, dormir!  
- Oui, bien sur.

Après s'être douché, brossé les dents et déshabillé, il s'allongea au côté de la jeune mère qui en profita pour se blottir dans ses bras. Cependant elle dût sentir ses muscles se crisper et elle se retira.  
La dernière personne qu'il avait enlacée était Castiel... Il avait l'impression de l'avoir gravé en lui. Le corps de Lisa ne pourrait pas lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'il n'avait ressenti rien qu'avec le corps du brun aux yeux bleus dans ses bras.

- C'est qui Dean?

Il avala péniblement sa salive. Apparemment Lisa avait réussi ses études comme psychologue... Et avec succès.

- De quoi?  
- Qui te fait autant souffrir?

Il savait que s'il prononçait "Castiel" d'une voix qu'il se voulait désintéressée, exactement comme lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, il éclaterait en sanglots. Alors il choisit l'option la plus simple et la plus générale afin que Lisa cesse de le harceler.

- Mon passé.

Contrairement à ce que Dean pensait, il avait dormi comme un loir. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas fait de grasse matinée? Trop longtemps...  
Il se leva, s'étira, se rinça le visage et partit dans le salon où il trouva la femme qui l'hébergeait.

- Bien dormi?  
- Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant dormi.  
- J'avais deviné, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai empêché Ben de courir te réveiller, tout à l'heure.  
- J'apprécie.  
- Bon je te laisse, j'ai des consultations puis des cours de Yoga.  
- Pas de problème, je trouverai bien quelque chose à faire.  
- Passe une bonne journée alors.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter puis elle se décida enfin et lui baisa la joue avant de partir. Il prit alors son petit déjeuner devant les informations puis lava son assiette. Il ne devait pas trop pousser l'hospitalité des deux autres personnes.  
Il fit le tour de la maison, appréciant les reflets des rayons du soleil sur les fleurs et la pelouse, l'odeur de l'herbe fraiche puis entra dans le garage. Il s'étonna de l'état du vélo et de la trottinette de Ben. Sérieusement, comment avait-il fait pour arriver à ce résultat? Il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter parce que peut-être que le gamin n'était pas à l'origine du siège déchiqueté, de la trottinette éraflée et enfin de la roue qui semblait prendre son aise. Il trouva la boite à outils et se décida à réparer ces deux objets pour enfin se consacrer à la voiture... Ou plutôt à la 'carcasse'.  
Lorsqu'il regarda l'horloge il fut surpris de voir qu'il était déjà seize heures et encore plus surprenant, que son ventre ne s'était pas manifesté. Ces derniers jours, il les avait passé à boire, encore et encore, mais la nourriture ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie. Cependant il se força à manger un petit sandwich qu'il fit passer avec deux bières qui lui rappela son ange déchu bourré, quelques jours plus tôt. Il souffrait tellement de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés, mais il avait de la peine pour lui, après tout il était la seule personne qui le connaissait vraiment. Lorsqu'il pensait qu'il fallait qu'il revienne à ses côtés quitte à s'agenouiller pour se faire pardonner, il se souvenait de ce qui était préférable pour ce dernier. C'était difficile des deux côtés, voire impossible pour Dean, mais ils devaient surmonter ça.  
Il prit ensuite un bain pour se débarrasser de toutes la crasse et quand enfin l'heure de chercher Ben à l'école fut arrivé, il emporta la trottinette avec lui. Pour le moment il n'arrivait pas à être heureux alors il voulait que le temps qu'il passait avec Ben, le soit au moins pour le petit.  
Le garçon l'avait salué avec un grand sourire et l'avait présenté à tous ses amis de l'équipe de baseball. Il était tellement touché de l'enthousiasme et de la joie visible sur son visage qu'il participa à leur conversation.  
Ils se retrouvèrent enfin seul après avoir raccompagnés les autres.

- En fait, merci beaucoup pour avoir réparé ma trottinette, Dean!  
- Pas de quoi, ça m'a tenu occupé.  
- Maman m'a ordonné de te laisser un peu respirer mais je voulais savoir si tu étais venu parce que tu... Parce que tu voulais revenir avec elle.

Il se rendit alors compte de son égoïsme. En venant ici il avait laissé croire à Ben et peut-être même à Lisa qu'il voulait entretenir une relation avec cette dernier alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier l'amour de sa vie.

- Elle avait raison finalement. Désolé de t'avoir posé la question.

C'était hallucinant. Même un enfant de neuf ans était plus mature et responsable ainsi que compréhensif, que lui.

- Non c'est moi qui suis en tort. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir.  
- Dis pas ça, on voit bien que t'as des problèmes. C'est encore un monstre qui a fait du mal à un de tes proches?

Il avait oublié que le garçon était au courant de son presque job. " un monstre qui a fait du mal" ... C'était lui le monstre. Il piétinait les sentiments des personnes qu'il aimait pour leur 'protection'.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très gentil, ou même juste, Ben.  
- C'est faux. Ou sinon tu n'aurais pas passé ta vie à chasser ces créatures.  
- Tu as tort. Je tue ces créatures parce que je ne sais rien faire d'autre.  
- Mouais et l'objet sur lequel je roule, c'est qui qui l'a réparé?

Et dire qu'il perdait face aux arguments d'un gamin...  
Il était quelqu'un de très étroit d'esprit et il le savait. S'il croyait à tout ce qu'il combattait, c'était seulement parce qu'il les avait vus. Il n'avait aucune croyance, aucun espoir et aucun rêve... Du moins avant Castiel.

- Si je suis parti de chez moi, c'est pour oublier quelqu'un.  
- Ha les femmes...

Il s'amusa de l'air exaspéré de l'enfant et rigola enfin, cherchant à se libérer de toute cette culpabilité qui l'étouffait.

Castiel s'ennuyait. Sam lui avait empêché de s'exercer, l'emprisonnant dans la maison, et il se retrouvait allongé sur le canapé du salon, un livre sur la deuxième révolution industrielle à la main. Apparemment le vieux chasseur avait des goûts tordus pour ses lectures de fin de soirée.  
Il s'allongea sur le côté pour pouvoir observer le cadet des Winchester sur l'ordinateur.

- Samuel laisse-moi sortir, je m'ennuie comme... la croûte derrière une malle. Ou si tu préfères, comme un rat mort.  
- Mais où est-ce que tu vas pêcher ce genre d'expressions, toi?  
- Je l'ai lu sur un "forum". J'ai réussi à décrypter pas mal d'entre elles grâce à votre réseau d'informations.

Il se leva alors et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Je vais partir Samuel.

Le bruit des doigts tapant sur le clavier s'atténua pour qu'enfin le silence prenne place dans la pièce, montrant qu'il avait réussi à capter toute l'attention de Sam.

- Pourquoi?  
- Plus rien ne me retient ici, et je suis plus une gêne qu'autre chose.  
- Ne dis pas ça!  
- Ouvre les yeux, toi alors! Rien que tout à l'heure j'ai failli mettre le feu dans la cuisine.  
- Justement, tu ne peux pas partir d'ici sans pouvoir t'occuper de toi correctement.  
- Cesse de me materner, je ne suis pas sous ta garde. Je me suis montré prévenant en te faisant part de mon désir de partir, mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.  
- Mais je m'inquiète pour toi, et ne sois pas aussi têtu! Tu ne veux pas rester ici parce que l'idée de bien t'entendre avec moi te répugne?  
- Ce n'est pas que je ne 'veux' pas, mais c'est que je ne 'peux' pas!

Il avait crié. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait cette envie, ce besoin de se faire entendre par la force. Il se calma alors, réalisant ce qu'il avait dit. La rage s'était estompée et seule la douleur restait, comme si elle avait élu domicile depuis que Dean l'avait abandonné. Il prit alors la parole, d'une voix brisée.

- Tu ne comprends pas Samuel, c'est trop difficile de vivre ici.  
- Parce que j'ai du sang de démon en moi? Parce que j'ai couché avec l'un d'entre eux? Réponds-moi!  
- Parce que je m'imagine que Dean sera là, à m'attendre, dans chaque pièce de cette maison! Parce que je me mets à espérer, quand je ne le vois pas dans la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, qu'il sera dans la suivante! Parce que quand finalement je me rappelle qu'il est parti, ça fait trop mal!

Il avait fini en pleurs et dans les bras du cadet. Cette volonté de rester impassible et digne avait disparu, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Dean.  
Il se dégagea soudainement des bras de Sam puis sortit de la maison en courant, ne se préoccupant nullement de la pluie. Le contact avec un autre être humain lui rappelait Jack. Seul Dean arrivait à le faire sentir si bien lorsqu'il était dans ses bras. Oui dans les bras du chasseur il s'était senti en paix, amoureux... Tout ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé disparaissait pour ne laisser place qu'aux moments qu'ils passaient ensemble.  
Il courut jusqu'à ce que ses côtes lui fassent mal, que son cœur batte si vite qu'il lui frappait presque la cage thoracique, que ses jambes s'alourdissent comme si elles souhaitaient se clouer au sol, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge lui brule et qu'un gout de sang persistait.  
Enfin, il s'arrêta sur la route, repensant encore aux regards que lui lançaient Dean, à son air décomposé, quand ils avaient eu cette leçon de conduite. Il leva ses yeux vers le ciel couvert, accueillant presque les gouttes de pluie.

Laisse mon cœur partager tes larmes et tes souvenirs.  
Pluie éternelle, tombe sur la blessure de mon cœur  
Laisse-moi oublier toute la haine, toute la tristesse.(*****)

- Cas' !

Il se retourna alors vers l'origine de la voix.

- Tu vas attraper la crève, reviens tout de suite! Profite de ces jours que tu passes en tant qu'humain, plutôt que de chercher à t'échapper.  
- Que dois-je faire? Me nourrir d'un futur imaginaire dans lequel il y' a Dean, ou approfondir la richesse que m'apporte le présent bien qu'il n'en fasse pas parti?  
- Te nourrir de la richesse que t'apporte le présent. Le futur n'étant que des millions de possibilités -et je ne t'apprends rien- qui ne te combleront jamais.  
- Mais quand ces millions de possibilités sont si plaisantes à imaginer alors que le présent te montre à quel point il est impossible d'accéder à ses rêves... Comment résister au désespoir qui s'insinue en toi face à cette fatalité?  
- Effectivement il est indéniable que ce sont les fantasmes, les rêves et les projets qui donnent un but à notre vie mais il faut cependant savoir trouver le bon dans le présent, au risque de ne vivre uniquement que dans les fantasmes. De ce fait, être en permanence décalé avec la réalité est par ce biais, malheureux.  
- Mais si je n'ai pas la force ou même la capacité de trouver ce qui est bon dans ce présent, quel choix me reste-t'il que de m'enfermer dans les fantasmes?  
- Tu as plus de force que ce que tu penses. Tu as décidé de te rebeller pour les hommes, tu as surmonté ce qu'il t'était arrivé bien qu'il doit rester des séquelles... Tu es libre maintenant alors tu dois en profiter.  
- Je ne veux pas de ma liberté si c'est pour vivre avec le cœur brisé.

Dean regarda le nom affiché par son portable toujours en train de sonner. " Sammy ". Il prit son courage à deux mains, ainsi que son portable, et sortit de la maison pour enfin répondre à son frère. La pluie faisait un bruit de fond assez impressionnant mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

- Sammy?  
- Dean, enfin! Je t'appelle non-stop depuis une semaine et tu te décides à me répondre! Je marque ce jour dans le calendrier?  
- Ben t'y habitues pas trop vite puisque je vais raccrocher.  
- Il faut qu'on parle.  
- Grouille Sammy. C'est quoi le problème?  
- Toi.  
- Euh... De quoi, moi?  
- Tu pensais qu'en disant à Cas' "c'est fini entre nous" d'une voix certainement grave et assurée, tout irait bien? Qu'il passerait à autre chose?  
- Putain Sammy de un, est-ce que tu es certain de ses sentiments à mon égard? Et de deux, mêles-toi de tes affaires ok? Niveau relation de couple t'as vraiment rien à redire.  
- En fait si figures-toi, puisque c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui!

Il se fit violence pour ne pas s'inquiéter d'avantage et essaya de paraître embêter.

- Sammy c'est un grand garçon alors laisse le faire ce qu'il veut. Moi en tout cas, je m'en fous.

Il raccrocha alors et s'éloigna de l'abri. Il fut assez soulagé du temps qui camouflait ses larmes.  
Castiel souffrait plus qu'il ne le pensait, apparemment.  
Castiel l'aimait encore après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé qu'il avait profité de son corps? Sans doute parce qu'il connaissait la profondeur de ses sentiments à son égard...  
Mais que diable son déchu avait-il pu faire pour alarmer autant son frère?

Je marche sous la pluie  
Même si je m'en vais mon corps reste imbibé par la peine  
Un coup de glace violent agrippe  
Et continue de me tuer, je vais errer éternellement  
Jusqu'à ce que je puisse oublier ton amour (******)

* * *

(*) musique dont j'ai oublié le titre et l'artiste. Les cours d'histoire me sont utiles, ils me rappellent ma jeunesse~  
(**) God must hate me, Simple plan (alors elle, c'est la chanson pour les mauvais conducteurs xDD si vous l'écoutez dès le début, vous comprendrez)  
Je ne peux pas penser, je ne peux pas respirer à nouveau  
Je devine que c'est inutile, je fous en l'air  
Chaque petite chose que j'essaye de faire  
Je suis né pour perdre yeah yeah yeah yeah !  
Dieu doit me détester  
Juste avant l'eternité  
Dieu doit me détester  
Peut être que vous devriez vous séparer de moi  
Je m'effondre  
And vous ne pouvez pas me sauver  
(***)apparemment c'est 'cesse la pluie' de je-sais-plus-qui. Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai une telle musique son mon ordinateur antique... C'est vrai quoi, il doit dater de 2000 u_u'  
(****)Crash and burn, Simple plan encore (oui je suis aussi fan u_u)  
Je n'ai jamais voulu croire  
Que tu pouvais mentir, que les amis trompent aussi  
Mais me voilà  
Je suis toujours le même  
Je t'ai regardé changer  
Tu ne reviendras pas  
Le jour est terminé, il fait froid dehors  
Je marche seul pendant que tu disparais  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi maintenant  
Et maintenant je sais que tu ne reviendras pas  
(*****)Endless Rain, X JAPAN (haaa *nostalgique*)  
(******) Endless Rain, X JAPAN

NB: Tuer l'auteur n'est PAS la solution.

Oubliez les reviews, et j'oublie les chapitres. A'vous de voir :D


	14. Chapter 14

Y'a rien à dire les gens, je vous gatte. C'est pour encourager Moon' à écrire et aussi parce que une certaine personne me fait assez flipper avec ses menaces de mort... J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Aniyaoi: J'espère qu'à ta relecture tu as pu comprendre parfaitement le passage ^^ Merci d'apprécier Lisa et Ben! Surtout avec ce chapitre XDD ahem no spoil :)

stelladu73: Tant que le chapitre te plait, ça me va! J'espère que tu appréciras aussi celui-ci... Surtout que j'ai eu du mal à me décider à le mettre en ligne!

MoOonshine: Et voilà, je cesse de te harceler pour euh... Quelques heures à peine. J'espère que ce chapitre me pardonnera de te harceler et surtout... pataper pataper (il va pas te plaire je le sens)

ILoveThemAllEqually: (vive le copier/coller) Aloreuuuuuuuh... Voilà mon chapitre afin que tu patientes pour ton OS! Je l'oublie pas MOI c est toi qui l'as oublié inh inh inh!

Namm: Bon t as déjà eu ma réponse à ta LONGUE Review et merci d'avoir pris le temps pour ça :p

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 14**

Deux jours.  
Il s'était passé deux interminables jours depuis sa conversation avec son cadet et son inquiétude pour l'ange déchu ne faisait que croître.  
Dean se dépêcha de répondre à son téléphone qui sonnait, et entra dans la salle de bain afin de ne pas réveiller sa compagne de chambre.

Castiel avait bu malgré les reproches de Samuel. Certes il avait fait attention, ayant retenu la leçon de la dernière fois. Cependant il y' avait une chose que sobre, jamais il n'aurait osé faire.  
Il entendit son interlocuteur verrouiller une porte, ainsi que la respiration de ce dernier.

- Allo?

Dean.  
Il se reprit vite sachant que la seule raison qui avait poussé le chasseur à prendre son appel était la curiosité puisque son numéro était 'inconnu'.  
Il avala difficilement sa salive et expulsa presque les syllabes qui lui faisaient tant de peine, semblant le déchirer.

- Dean.

Il l'avait surpris, il le savait. Après tout il s'était lui-même remis plusieurs fois en question depuis qu'il avait appuyé sur la touche 'appel' mais il voulait comprendre; les non-dits le tuant à petit feu.  
Il voulait avoir une raison de souffrir, une raison qui soit claire, nette, précise. Là il n'avait rien compris à ce qui lui était arrivé. Il devait accepter et comprendre cette fin pour construire le début d'une autre chose bien qu'il n'en ait pas la moindre envie.  
Son interlocuteur sembla hésiter un moment et cracha sa question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Castiel?

'Castiel'.  
Son ancien protégé avait encore prononcé son nom en entier comme s'il mettait de la distance entre eux. Distance qui lui était insupportable. Alors il laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement et demanda d'une voix brisée.

- Pourquoi?  
- Merde Castiel, tu peux pas passer à autre chose? Tu trouves rien d'autre que de m'appeler à une heure pareille pour avoir une explication? Mais t'es taré ma parole!  
- Je mérite de savoir pourquoi tu es parti. Tu m'as fui je te rappelle! J'ai absolument tous les droits d'en connaître la raison puisque ça concerne ma personne!  
- Très bien je vais te le dire!

C'était dit ironiquement et il ne put empêcher un sanglot de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

- C'est trop compliqué avec toi. T'acceptes pas que je te touche, tu fais tes petits caprices... J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps avec toi. En plus t'es lamentable...

C'était bas. Comment pouvait-il dire ça? Il avait tout abandonné pour lui, il avait souffert à cause de cette décision qu'il avait prise et maintenant son comportement ne plaisait pas à la seule personne qui comptait pour lui.

- J'ai chu pour toi, je t'aime malgré ça. J'ai... J'ai vécu des choses horribles ici-bas et tu me reproches d'être réservé? Et tu dis que je suis lamentable de t'appeler pour avoir une explication à cette douleur que tu m'as infligée?  
- Parce que tu crois être le seul à souffrir dans ce monde? fiou tu deviens mégalomane toi... Bon je te laisse, on m'attend.

Il regarda son réveil qui affichait 23:45

- Tu m'as... Tu m'as déjà remplacé?  
- Lâches-moi.

L'aîné Winchester avait raccroché après ces paroles et il se contenta de se recroquevillé sur lui-même, le portable toujours dans sa main.  
Il souffrait tellement et avait abandonné ce combat qu'il entretenait contre ses larmes qui s'écoulaient librement et abondamment de ses yeux. Il connaissait Dean depuis l'année qu'il l'avait eue sous sa protection et il savait que jamais il ne blessait les gens sans que ce ne soit pour leur bien, surtout s'il tenait à eux. Après tout ce que le chasseur lui avait sorti il se sentait plus bas que terre alors pourquoi...?

Pourquoi lui semblait-il que Dean lui mentait sur la raison de cet abandon?

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because i like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because i love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie (*)

Dean se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit une main se balader sur son dos. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se retourna vers la jeune mère qui lui souriait elle aussi. Il encra son regard dans le sien et perçut un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien: le désir.

- Salut toi, bien dormi?  
- Hm bien réveillé en tout cas.

Il fallait... Il savait qu'il lui devait bien ça. Elle était une femme merveilleuse et méritait qu'on lui montre de l'amour... Alors il fit ce qu'il avait à faire.  
Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.  
Il n'était pas écœuré - loin de là - mais il n'arrivait pas à ressentir ce que Castiel avait réussi à faire naître en lui. Lorsque que Castiel avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes il se souvenait juste que c'était fantastique, jouissif. Mais là, rien. Alors il continua, engouffrant sa langue dans la bouche de Lisa, caressant son bras droit de sa main gauche tout en rapprochant la tête de sa main droite.  
La brune se rapprocha de lui instinctivement tout en ondulant sensuellement. Il remarqua qu'il réagissait toujours au corps des femmes.  
D'un mouvement il se trouva allongé sur elle à lui remonter sa chemise de nuit tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
Il avait oublié le toucher des femmes, la douceur de leurs courbes et leur fermeté. Il molesta ses seins, sachant qu'elle aimait ça puis remplaça une de ses mains par sa bouche alors que la mère s'accrochait au drap pour ne pas perdre pieds, tout en gémissant et en ondulant sous lui.  
Lorsqu'il arriva à son nombril il pensa à son unique amour qui avait tant réagi à une pression sur celui-ci. Castiel...

Il ne pouvait pas.

Non.

Il le trompait là.

Il pensait avoir fait ça pour l'ange déchu, et il y croyait encore jusqu'à il y' avait quelques minutes. Cependant là, il passait plus pour un enfoiré. Il tentait de les oublier, lui et son amour, avec le corps de Lisa. Surtout après le spectacle que son brun lui avait donné hier.  
Mon Dieu ce qu'il avait pu sortir comme conneries! Mais il le fallait. Pour que l'amour de sa vie vive et non survive dans ce monde, et de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you (**)

Il s'en sentit malade et couru vers la salle de bain pour vomir sous la surprise de la belle brune.  
Il se retourna alors vers celle-ci et la regarda, les larmes aux yeux pour enfin parler de sa voix brisée.

- J'peux pas. Désolé.

Il la savait compréhensive mais ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle le sert dans ses bras, surtout après qu'il l'ait laissé en plan.

- J'aurais pas dû Dean, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je te laisse te brosser les dents, en attendant je prépare le déjeuner pour nous trois.

Il la regarda fermer la porte et l'entendit saluer son fils. Il soupira et se leva. Pour qui se prenait-il? Il était un profiteur, un égoïste... Mais à quoi pensait-il? Il avait l'obligation envers Castiel de souffrir, encore et encore, pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient, parce qu'il ne l'avait quitté que pour qu'il ait une vie meilleure. Lui, il ne méritait rien. Il n'avait fait que le faire douter, le faire chuter, et même le faire... Le faire violer.  
Il était un moins que rien et ne pouvait accéder au bonheur.

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands  
Of uncertainty  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out  
What I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of  
What I've done (***)

Castiel... Lui manquait terriblement...

Il essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage, et sortit de la salle de bain pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Samuel se gara devant la maison. Il descendit de la voiture et aperçut une femme qu'il reconnut comme étant Lisa, et son jeune fils Ben qui avait bien grandit. Il connaissait assez son frère pour savoir où il était et ce qu'il recherchait.  
Il se sentait plutôt mal d'avoir laissé Castiel seul chez Bobby puisqu'il l'avait entendu pleurer la nuit dernière.  
Alors, puisqu'il le fallait, il était venu jusqu'ici pour leur bonheur.  
Il sonna à la porte et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il fut soulagé quand il vit Dean lui ouvrir et fermer la porte après l'avoir rejoint.

- Sammy.  
- Dean.

Il s'amusa de l'air contrarié de son ainé qui détestait quand il le taquinait.

- J'imagine que tu viens pour me parler de ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Ouais pour te parler de l'autre jour au téléphone, et d'hier.  
- Tu sais...? Et tu l'as laissé m'appeler?  
- Alors de un, il se défend plutôt bien... De deux, il était bourré et de trois, je savais pas qu'il t'avait appelé. J'ai juste déduis qu'il l'avait fait après l'avoir entendu pleurer. T'en as pas marre de le faire souffrir? Tu sais très bien qu'il est fragile et alors qu'il n'a que toi, tu le quittes.  
- Mais je fais ça pour son bien!  
- Mais t'es INCROYABLE toi! Sérieusement Dean je me retiens de t'en mettre une là!

Son frère répétait les mêmes erreurs que celles qu'il avait commises avec lui. Cependant cette fois-ci, il comptait bien lui en parler!

- Bon y'en a marre j'vais te faire part d'une actualité qui va changer ta vie.  
- Vas-y...  
- T'es vraiment un égoïste dominateur et idiot!  
- Je t'en prie, exprime ton opinion.

Il inspira un grand coup. Il faisait ça pour eux.  
Même si Dean risquait de s'énerver et même d'avoir recours à la violence il lui dirait ce qu'il pensait de son comportement masochiste.

- Tu as toujours voulu tout maîtriser chez moi... Tu ne m'as jamais laissé faire mes propres choix, mes propres erreurs. La seule fois où je me suis senti complètement, totalement libre c'était il y' a quelques jours, quand tu as pris compte de tes sentiments pour Castiel.  
- L'apocalypse c'était peut-être pas une erreur ça? Tu vois ce qui est arrivé, comment tu t'es comporté? Tu m'as fait endurer un cauchemar avec tes absences la nuit, ta relation avec Ruby, tes pouvoirs qui augmentent, ton vice pour le sang de démon... Ton changement. J'avais laissé un petit frère et quand je suis revenu, je suis tombé sur un enfoiré de la pire espèce.

Il l'avait prédit ça aussi... Mais les insultes n'étaient rien face au regard haineux de son frère. Il savait avoir mal agis alors il permettrait à son frère d'obtenir ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça, Dean? Lilith t'avait tué! J'avais été impuissant. Tu sais le mal que ça m'a fait? Et pire encore, tu allais en Enfer à cause de moi! Alors j'ai surmonté ma révulsion pour ce côté démoniaque en moi, ce même côté qui avait causé ma mort et par conséquent la tienne. Cependant, c'est seulement après deux longs mois. Deux longs mois de recherche, d'alcool, de jeux... Que j'ai décidé de me venger pour toi. Parce que le mal que cette salope m'avait fait était insupportable. Mon grand frère qui avait toujours tout sacrifié pour moi avait préféré vendre son âme plutôt que de supporter un monde sans moi. Ça m'a énervé, pourquoi étais-je le seul à devoir me montrer fort? J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout lorsque Ruby m'a proposé de faire partie de son plan. Alors quand tu es revenu, j'étais surpris, content, et en colère contre moi-même. Je souhaitais vraiment que tu me comprennes mais aussi que tu ne vois pas qui ou plutôt ce que j'étais devenu. Je t'ai alors menti et je m'en veux encore.  
- Tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus de peine? C'était de te voir lorsque tu te désintoxiquais. Bobby et moi on a vu ça comme une sorte de punition pour nous tous, alors on t'écoutait crier, pleurer et c'était horrible.  
- Dean tu ne m'as jamais compris... Avoue-le au moins. A' chaque fois que tu me regardais, tu me voyais comme une petite chose fragile, à protéger encore et encore.  
- Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque j'ai arrêté ça! Tu sais très bien que c'était... Mon job.  
- Et toi regardes un peu! T'occuper de moi était ton job, est-ce que tu as pensé un peu à mes sentiments avant ça? A' ton avis pourquoi je haïssais tant papa? Mais c'était parce qu'il avait fait de toi sa marionnette et qu'il faisait pareil avec moi. Il a fait de toi cet homme dépendant de moi et de sa reconnaissance... J'en pouvais plus. Alors oui, excuse-moi mais quand j'ai enfin fait mes propres choix, j'ai senti une joie immense.  
- Maintenant tu penseras toute ta vie au rôle que tu as joué dans l'Apocalypse. T'es toujours aussi content?  
- J'ai mal agis et j'y penserai toute ma vie c'est vrai. Mais comprends moi bien Dean, j'avais besoin de ça. D'avoir du regret ou de la reconnaissance sans que tu n'ais un rôle fondamental à jouer dedans. En plus j'étais désemparé: mon frère me traitait de monstre, lui qui me servait d'exemple.

Il était rouge à cause du manque d'air, ayant sorti d'une traite sa phrase et son grand frère soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Sam?  
- Que tu vives enfin ta vie. Que tu oublies les ordres de papa et mes caprices. Que tu fasses enfin ce que tu as envie de faire.  
- Coucher avec des femmes, boire sans arrêt et conduire mon Impala, c'est tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé.  
- Ce que tu as VRAIMENT envie de faire: entretenir une vraie relation avec Castiel.  
- Sammy ose me dire que t'as pas été en weekend au pays des bisounours...  
- Non j'ai passé ces derniers jours à vous observer Castiel et toi, et je peux t'assurer que ça me suffit pour faire le plein de romance et de naïveté. Et ensuite j'ai dû supporter ton ange déchu dépressif et autodestructeur.  
- Aouch Sammy, ça fait mal ce que tu dis. ça me blesse au plus profond de mon cœur... Bitch  
- Jerk.

Ils se sourirent un moment et il finit par le quitter puisqu'il devait prendre la route. Il avait accepté de laisser Dean chez Lisa car il souhaitait réfléchir un peu plus longtemps à la situation mais lui devait rejoindre Castiel.  
Il repensa à l'air inquiet de son frère qui les aimait plus que tout. Il savait que les retrouvailles entre le déchu et son masochiste de frère ne se ferait pas comme les séries B ... Surtout que son presque beau-frère développait un caractère plutôt rancunier...

He let his heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole his ever dream and you crushed his plans  
He never even knew he had a choice  
And that's what happens when the only voice he hears is telling him he can't  
Stupid boy  
So what've made you think you could take his life  
And just push it, push it around  
I guess you've build yourself so high  
You have to take him and break him down oh (****)

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are (*****)

Castiel ouvrit les yeux mais resta couché dans le lit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de sortir de ce cocon chaud et protecteur ainsi que confortable. Au bout de quelques minutes il trouva la force de se lever, de se rendre dans la cuisine pour prendre un toast tout en remarquant l'absence du cadet puis de nager dans le lac. C'était surprenant, jamais il n'avait pris de cours de natation mais il nageait étonnement bien selon les dires de Samuel.  
Dire que toutes les connaissances du monde étaient gravées dans sa cervelle et qu'il se sentait étrangement faible et malheureux.  
Il avait perdu le seul être qui comptait le plus pour lui. Cette même personne qui n'avait trouvé, comme excuse, que l'absence de relation sexuelle.  
Il hésitait en fait, connaissant Dean. Il craignait que ses connaissances soient altérées par l'espoir et que finalement, le chasseur pensait bien ce qu'il lui avait dit. Si jamais il l'avait eu en face, il l'aurait compris ... Une idée germa alors dans son esprit mais il la repoussa. Hier soir il avait été pitoyable aux yeux de l'ainé, si jamais il allait le déranger chez Lisa -car il savait qu'il était parti chez elle- que penserait-il alors de lui? Certainement qu'il était pathétique car il s'accrochait à des chimères... Et jamais il ne pourrait supporter le regard plein de mépris de celui-ci.

Jamais.

Il sortit alors, enfila un jean et s'allongea sur le sol afin de sécher un peu au soleil.

- Cas'? Ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que je t'appelle, tu faisais quoi?

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir ses yeux et esquissa un sourire.

- Il me semblait t'avoir dit que tu devais cesser de me materner.  
- Je m'inquiète, c'est tout!  
- Très bien. Où étais-tu ce matin?  
- Parti voir Dean, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir!

La voix était chargée de fierté et il finit par s'asseoir et regarder Samuel qui exhibait un fin sourire, dans les yeux.

- Qu'as-tu fait?  
- Fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour lui mettre la bonne claque morale dont il avait besoin. Je regrette d'ailleurs de m'être retenu de lui en mettre une...  
- Que s'est-il passé?

Il devenait curieux, à présent. De toute façon, il l'était toujours quand il s'agissait de Dean.

- Il a déjà fait son choix depuis longtemps Cas', et c'est toi. Mais il voulait faire ton bonheur en partant...  
- En quoi son presque abandon aurait-il pu m'être utile?  
- J'en sais rien moi! Si tu veux des réponses, t'as qu'à le lui en demander!

Il se leva alors et prit le trajet de la maison de Bobby avec à ses trousses le cadet plutôt inquiet.  
Oh oui, il avait de quoi l'être.  
Il connaissait le globe par cœur et savait exactement la durée qu'il y' avait entre Dean et lui puisqu'il l'avait eu sous sa protection.  
Cette "claque" morale que voulait donner Samuel à son grand frère allait se matérialiser, comme par enchantement...

* * *

(*) Love the way you lie, Rihanna Eminem :)  
Juste à rester assis ici à me regarder bruler  
Mais ça va parce que j'apprécie la façon dont ça me blesse  
Juste à rester debout ici à m'entendre pleurer  
Mais ça va parce que j'aime la façon que tu as de mentir  
J'aime la façon que tu as de mentir

(**) hate me, Blue October  
Déteste-moi aujourd'hui  
Déteste-moi demain  
Déteste-moi pour toutes les choses que je n'ai pas faites pour toi  
Déteste-moi de cette façon  
Oui, les chemins sont difficiles à avaler  
Déteste-moi alors tu pourras finalement voir ce qui est bon pour toi

(***) What i've done, linkin park  
Oublie  
Ce que tu pensais de moi  
Pendant que j'efface l'ardoise  
Avec les mains  
De l'incertitude  
Alors laisse venir la pitié  
Et qu'elle nettoie  
Ce que j'ai fait  
Je ferai face à moi-même  
Pour rayer ce que je suis devenu  
M'effacer  
Et abandonner ce que j'ai fait

(****) Stupid boy (avec ma propre touche)  
Il s'est consacré corps et âme à toi  
Et tu lui as volé son rêve de toujours et anéanti ses projets (oui, c'est ce que tu as fait)  
Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait le choix  
Et c'est ce qu'il arrive quand la seule voix qu'on entend vous dit qu'on ne peut pas  
Quel idiot  
Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que tu pouvais l'empêcher de vivre  
Et le malmener ainsi, le malmener  
Je suppose que tu as une telle estime de toi-même  
Que tu dois chercher à le détruire oh

(*****) Leave out the rest, linkin park (ma propre traduction)  
Oublie  
Toute la souffrance encrée en toi  
Que tu as appris à si bien camoufler  
Prétends  
Que quelqu'un d'autre puisse venir et me sauver de qui je suis  
Je ne peux pas être la personne que tu es

Alors voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal avec le comportement de Castiel (après tout, il appelle Dean...) mais je suis certaine que c'est aussi ce que je ferais après tout, il VEUT connaître la vérité et il est très têtu avec ça... Donc j'attends vos critiques.  
Ah et c'est mon premier -presque lemon- donc soyez indulgents! Surtout que je suis certaine à 100% que vous êtes toutes contentes qu'il ne soit pas aller jusqu'au bout xD Arg double sens ...  
REVIEWS!


	15. Chapter 15

Wi wi wi vous ne rêvez pas du tout! Un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ... Pourquoi, vous demandez vous? Tout simplement parce que je la faisais un peu trop trainer, cette fic, et je veux la finir. Deplus c'est mon plus long chapitre: ~25ko. Vous êtes gâtées !

Justane: Hello contente de lire ta review et de voir que le Cas' torse-nu t'as inspiré... Sexy, n'est-il pas?

stelladu73: Voilà voilà voilà... Merci de m'encourager autant dans la suite de cette fic :)

MoOonshine: Oui ton nom et mentionné dans ma fic, tu gères à présent! xD MoOonshine MoOonshine MoOonshine xDD comme je te l'ai déjà dit ta review a illuminé ma soirée (qu'est ce que tu m'as faite rire!) et voilà la suite! J'espère que ça te donnera du courage! FIGHTING! :) /oui je suis adorable...\

ILoveThemAllEqually: Un peu de tenue voyons! XD s'pece de violente va :( J'attends tes remarques sur la fin de ce chapitre et... Team Cas', inh?

Aniyaoi: Ma fic t'a manqué? Tes reviews m ont manqué alors :) Voilà ce nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture à vous toutes qui prenez le temps de m'écrire une review bien que... Ce soit la moindre des choses u_u

**Chapitre 15**

Deviens fort en connaissant tes faiblesses, crois sans la moindre crainte; n'est-ce pas cela, connaître le véritable amour?

Dean regarda Lisa préparer le déjeuner tout en aidant Ben à mettre la table. L'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait était étrange, presque comme une de ses pubs où jamais il n'aurait été question que le père de famille pense en fait, à un ange qui était déchu par sa faute et avec lequel il entretenait une relation amoureuse.  
Il repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit son frère qui avait pris la peine de venir rien que pour le faire sortir de son petit monde imaginaire. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas le droit après tout? C'était tellement plus facile d'aimer Lisa, d'être un père pour Ben, alors qu'être l'amant de Castiel lui semblait être si difficile! Cependant il ne pouvait comparer le bonheur qu'il ressentait auprès de son déchu, à celui-ci. Jamais.  
Castiel était tout pour lui. Depuis le commencement.  
Il l'avait sauvé, supporté, remis à sa place -ou plutôt, menacé- mais avait toujours été présent pour lui et tellement... Compréhensif. Il se rappelait avoir commencé à l'appeler 'Cas' après que ce dernier ait posé sa main sur son épaule, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait sauver sa famille. La chaleur de sa main, la tristesse dans son regard... C'était certainement à ce moment-là qu'il avait cessé de le voir comme un ennemi. Il avait envahi sa personne et l'avait pratiquement rendu dépendant de lui. Tellement qu'il en avait presque peur.

- Alors Dean, t'as pas faim?  
- Si j'arrive. Tu devrais pas te laver les mains toi?  
- Mais j'ai fait que toucher les couverts et ils sont pas sales puisque c'est maman qui les nettoie! Donc pas besoin de me les laver.

Il sourit face à l'air très fier que prenait le garçon et rit lorsque Lisa prit les choses en main et que le jeune garçon avait couru pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

- Quelle autorité!  
- Ne te moque pas, et tu vas le suivre pour te les laver, toi aussi.  
- Mais c'est idiot, je vais les salir en mangeant! Autant attendre qu'elles soient bien sales...  
- Mais qui m'a fichu deux tels paresseux? Vas-y je te dis!

Il se plia aux exigences de la belle jeune femme avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait presque l'impression de vivre dans une illusion.

Castiel regarda la route.

Il avait encore un peu de mal avec les émotions surtout que pour l'instant, alors qu'il essayait d'analyser ses sentiments, il n'y comprenait rien.  
Il détestait Dean pour l'avoir trahi de la sorte. Après tout, il n'y avait toujours eu que le chasseur pour lui, il avait remplacé son Dieu pour lequel il avait toujours tout fait mais qui s'était lui aussi joué de lui. Serait-il pour toujours la victime?  
Il était révolté pour tout ce qu'il avait dû subir depuis sa rencontre avec son protégé.  
Cependant, il le voulait à ses côtés. Il voulait qu'il lui montre qu'il tenait à lui plutôt que de fuir pour lui... De plus que fuyait-il exactement? N'était-il pas parti parce qu'il rendait la vie trop difficile au chasseur? La seule façon d'avoir les réponses à ses questions étaient de les lui poser, de toute façon. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il était en route.  
Comment donc arrivait-il à abhorrer et à aimer Dean autant? A' chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, il ressentait des frissons, sa respiration se bloquait et sa cage thoracique semblait empêcher son cœur de battre normalement. Il avait encore un peu de mal à savoir si l'amour était si merveilleux que le lui avait dit Dean mais il voulait essayer. Il voulait tenter le coup seulement, il fallait que ce soit avec l'ainé.  
Il l'avait choisi depuis longtemps et il avait appris une chose avec tous les livres qu'il avait dévoré: que l'heure du salut et de la damnation était la même.

One upon time there was a light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say...  
A total eclipse of the heart. (*)

Dean marchait tranquillement avec Lisa à sa droite, et Ben un peu plus loin.  
Il ne pouvait pas dire que cette vie ne lui plaisait pas, il appréciait vraiment cette femme forte et indépendante et son fiston. Cependant pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait garder les souvenirs qu'il avait de son amour intact, ne pas les souiller avec le désir qu'il ressentait à son égard. Un désir destructeur pour eux deux.  
Castiel se serait donner à lui, il aurait tout fait pour le plaire et ça lui faisait peur. Non, leur amour le terrifiait. Et si jamais les sentiments de son ange s'estompaient avec le temps? Et si jamais il se rendait compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé? Il ne voulait pas souffrir d'avantage à cause d'une personne qu'il aimait. Son père et son frère l'avaient déjà bien amoché de ce côté. Alors il avait préféré partir avant que leur bonheur ne soit tâché, afin qu'il reste pur... Utopique. Penser au déchu était certes extrêmement douloureux, savoir qu'en ce moment même il devait être dans un sale état par sa faute lui serrait le cœur et le rendait tellement honteux. Cependant Il voulait que Castiel soit persuadé de ses sentiments à son égard parce que s'il ne l'était pas, il aurait l'impression de profiter de lui.  
Au début il s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'il l'oublie, afin de vivre une vie un peu moins compliquée mais même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu. Il y' avait toujours quelque chose qui le ramenait vers lui. Une chanson, une odeur, certaines paroles, certains geste... C'était comme si tout à coup, il apparaissait de nul part. Et les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui revenaient, même s'il n'y en avait pas eu beaucoup. Peut-être possédait-il une mémoire sélective et ne retenait que ce qu'il voulait par exemple les bêtises de Sam qu'il avait dû couvrir, les moments avec sa famille et ceux avec Castiel mais ils apparaissaient comme des instants de bonheur pour lui. Certes il était révolté de ce qui était arrivé à son unique amour mais les moments qu'il avait passé après sa déchéance lui avait justement fait ouvrir les yeux.  
Tout lui paraissait négligeable face à l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait à son égard, son instinct protecteur était au plus haut et il craignait de l'étouffer. Après tout il était loin d'être une personne compréhensive et patiente, il n'était ni Lisa, ni celui qu'il fallait pour le brun aux yeux bleus. Le fait que Castiel soit un homme, qu'il ait été un ange, qu'il ait été violé... Tout ça, il l'avait accepté car il le comprenait. Le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, leurs disputes, les gestes et les regards qu'ils avaient échangé lui avait comprendre à quel point le reste importait peu. A' présent il aimait replonger, creuser dans son esprit pour revivre ces instants. Virtuellement certes, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Et, comme un idiot, il se mettait à sourire, nostalgique de ce passé qu'il avait laissé chez Bobby.

- Tu vas bien Dean?

Il se tourna vers l'origine de la voix soit, Lisa.

- Oui bien sûr, pourquoi?  
- Parce que tu as cette expression de martyre qui te sied si bien... Remarque l'ironie dans ma voix.  
- J'ai une expression de martyre?  
- Oui c'est celle que tu as pris quand tu m'as dit que tu devais partir pour faire des affaires avec ta famille et plus tard, celle que tu as pris pour m'expliquer qu'on ne pouvait pas se remettre ensemble à cause de ton boulot. C'est aussi celle que tu as depuis que tu es venu ici.  
- Désolé.  
- Tu sais très bien que les excuses ne servent à rien Dean. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu as changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Je t'ai dit que ma porte te serait toujours ouverte parce que tu le mérites mais j'aimerais bien comprendre la raison qui t'as poussé à venir. Loin de moi l'idée de te chasser mais ça nous fait de la peine à Ben et à moi, de te voir comme ça. Il n'est pas idiot, lui aussi à compris que tu étais malheureux avec nous. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu es venu alors.  
- Je t'ai dit que je voulais m'éloigner de mon passé.  
- Et moi je vais t'ouvrir les yeux: on ne peut pas le fuir. La personne que tu es à présent, dépend de celle que tu as été. Ose dire que tes choix ne sont pas influencés par ton expérience! Qu'est-ce que tu espères en restant ici? Te trouver une distraction afin d'oublier pour un moment ta véritable identité? Te construire une vie fictive, te complaisant dans cette chimère? Depuis quand tu es aussi lâche Dean?  
- Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, c'est de la garantie. Je sais très bien où l'avenir me mènera, j'en ai juste assez de me sacrifier pour les autres. J'ai toujours été fidèle à ma famille, au point de mourir pour elle. Mais il a fallu que je vois le visage de la trahison et de la déception. J'ai réussi à le supporter mais maintenant que la personne qui m'a épaulée s'est sacrifiée pour moi, je me dis qu'elle aussi doit me voir comme je regardais mon frère...  
- Tu crains de décevoir cette personne? Tu ne penses pas plutôt qu'elle a vu cette fuite comme une trahison?  
- C'est mieux ainsi. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais...  
- Dean tu es un réel paradoxe. Pourquoi ne pas demander à cette personne ce qu'elle en pense? Pourquoi n'écoutes-tu jamais les autres? Pourquoi faut-il que tu te compliques toujours la vie?  
- Je la protège de la réalité de la vie, est-ce si mal que ça?  
- Oui parce que tu l'emprisonnes dans une prison dorée pour ton propre bien. Tu vois ce qui est paradoxale avec la connerie c'est que plus c'est bas, plus l'on atteint des sommets! T'exibes ta bravoure et ta fierté mais tu peux pas survivre seul, inutile de le nier. Alors t'es venu ici pour compenser, pensant certainement que tu t'en voudrais moins si tu offrais à mon fils un père.  
- Et si je voulais cette vie avec vous deux?  
- Alors ce serait te mentir. Je suis flattée que tu ais pensé à nous dans un tel moment, je suis sérieuse. Mais tu ne peux pas te montrer un visage à toi-même et en présenter un autre au reste du monde sans finir par t'y perdre et te demander lequel des deux est vrai.

Tout ce que la mère disait était vrai, et il s'en rendait bien compte. Cependant le choix revenait à Castiel: voulait-il oui ou non se lancer dans un amour passionné, à la limite du destructeur? Comment pouvait-il être sincère dans ses sentiments alors qu'il n'avait aucun sujet de comparaison?  
Il ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau.

I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on (**)

Castiel observa la belle maison devant laquelle Samuel s'était garé. En effet ce dernier avait souhaité l'accompagner, ne souhaitant pas être appelé par une infirmière le mettant au courant d'un accident de la route. Après tout, il n'avait suivi qu'un cours de conduite.  
Le trajet lui avait semblé presque sans fin, se remémorant tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de Dean afin de le comprendre et d'apaiser sa colère. Il resta un moment assis ou plutôt affalé sur le siège passager et sortit de la voiture sous le regard du cadet tout en arrangeant sa cravate noire, sa chemise bleue foncée et le col de sa veste noire.

- Cas t'es sur que tu veux pas attendre un petit moment, histoire de te calmer?

Le Winchester avait raison, il le savait instinctivement. L'instinct... Encore une chose qu'il avait appris à reconnaître. Jamais il n'avait été aussi impliqué dans une histoire et il ne savait pas comment se détendre. Lorsqu'il était un ange il pouvait tout simplement supprimer des données alors que là, il était impliqué personnellement. Parce que oui, il était une personne maintenant.  
Il fit exactement comme il avait pu lire dans tous les bouquins et les forums qu'il avait visité, il respira profondément tentant de caler sa respiration avec les battements de son cœur. Après quelques minutes, sous le regard inquiet de Samuel, il s'avança vers la porte et sonna alors que l'autre voyageur reculait.  
Un garçon lui ouvrit la porte, sembla presque surpris de l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de lui, et il se décida à parler le sortant de sa contemplation.

- Ben, peux-tu me laisser entrer?

Il retint un soupire de dédain: depuis quand devait-il demander la permission pour entrer dans une modeste maison? Depuis qu'il était humain et qu'il devait se montrer respectueux avec ses semblables.  
La mère de l'enfant, sans doute inquiète du temps que prenait son fils devant la porte, les rejoint. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder. Il trouvait certes l'apparence physique de Lisa très attrayante et elle avait une belle âme mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détester. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait supporter sa présence.

- Oui?  
- Je cherche Dean Winchester. Castiel.  
- Lisa, enchantée.  
- Je sais qui vous êtes.

La femme sembla un moment surprise mais finit par lui ouvrir la porte, ayant malgré tout du mal à détacher son regard de ses yeux. Quelle imprudence! Et s'il avait été un démon?  
Elle sembla se rendre compte de la présence de Samuel et l'invita à entrer.

- Lisa?

Il se figea à cette voix. Alors que la main qu'il connaissait bien, était posée sur chambranle de la porte du salon, témoignant l'arrivée proche du chasseur, il se sentit submergé par la colère. Toute sa force se canalisa dans sa main droite et il s'avança vers Dean qui semblait réellement stupéfait de le voir. Il desserra les dents qu'il avait rapprochées à cause de la fureur qui l'avait possédé, lorsque son poing rencontra la joue droite de l'ainé qui était tombé à la force du coup.

Now I can see the storm's not gonna clear  
Dressed in my pain and all of my tears  
Tell me Why? Why? Why?  
Does it hurt so bad  
Tell me Why? Why? Why?  
Does it make me mad (***)

La belle brune et son enfant crièrent de surprise alors que Samuel lui avait emprisonné les mains. Dean quant à lui sembla reprendre connaissance et se massa l'arrière de la tête tout en passant sa langue sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Le chasseur récolta le liquide rouge et chaud avant de grimacer.

- Sortez tout de suite de chez moi avant que je n'appelle la police!

La menace de Lisa l'arracha de son observation et il se détacha facilement de l'emprise du cadet. Avant de poser à nouveau sa vue sur l'homme à terre.

- C'est bon Lisa, je le connais.  
- Tu vas bien?  
- Oui, ça va.

Elle se retourna vers lui, le regard plein de reproches.

- Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?

Le pré-adolescent se posta devant sa mère, le visage dur. Comptait-il la protéger de lui?

- Je suis humain.

Cette déclaration eut pour effet de consterner les deux frères et de créer la confusion chez les propriétaires de la maison.  
Comprenant qu'il en faudrait plus pour les convaincre que non, il ne leur voulait aucun mal -il ne s'en prendrait qu'à Dean, après tout...-

- Mais avant, j'étais un ange du seigneur.

Un soupire s'échappa de la bouche du plus vieux alors que Samuel gloussait. Il se rendit alors compte que les deux autres personnes ne semblaient pas plus éclairées. Il fronça alors les sourcils tout en penchant la tête.

- Quelle partie échappe à votre compréhension?

S'en était trop pour le cadet qui essuya ses larmes alors que l'ainé se releva, ayant pitié pour ceux qui l'avaient hébergé.

- Oui, ce qu'il dit est vrai. Il n'est pas cinglé.  
- Alors les anges existent?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que l'un d'entre eux fait chez moi? Ne me dis pas que tu as réussi à te mettre à dos et les démons, et les anges.  
- Je ne suis plus un ange, j'ai chu. Cependant que signifie "se mettre à dos" ? Je ne connais pas encore cette expression.

Il entendit à nouveau Dean soupirer et il regarda son conducteur.

- Pourrais-tu les éloigner?

Ben reprit alors la parole.

- On vous laissera pas avec Dean!  
- C'est bon Ben, ça ira.

Le chasseur regarda alors Lisa. Il fut jaloux de leur lien car la femme comprit et se dirigea dans la cuisine avec son fils. Le petit frère eut la décence de leur laisser le salon.

You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder  
There is thunder in our hearts  
Is there so much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?  
You, it's you and me  
It's you and me won't be unhappy (****)

Ils s'assirent alors, côte à côte.  
Castiel observa son voisin prendre une gorgée de sa bière qu'il avait déjà entamé et ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, il y' avait des moments dans la vie où les gens avaient besoin d'ingurgiter du courage en bouteille.

- Je suppose que tu connais la raison qui m'a poussée à venir.  
- Oui, mais on ne peut pas Cas'. Épouse une femme bien, mais qu'elle ne soit pas bien au point que tu n'aies plus envie de me revenir... J'espère qu'elle sera jolie. Mais dis-lui que je ne renonce pas complètement à toi. Je lui permets de t'emprunter un moment. Je te le demande, c'est la dernière requête de mon âme et de l'amour impérissable que j'ai pour toi, épouse une femme fabuleuse, mais dis-lui que je suis ton premier. Dis-lui que je suis celui qui a fait de toi celui que tu es devenu. Dis-lui que tu ne changeras jamais, car elle devra t'accepter tel que tu es. (*****) Ne regarde pas en arrière, ne te soucis pas de moi et vis parce que je ne regrette pas de t'aimer. Garde seulement les bons souvenirs, je peux le supporter. Je pourrais tenir debout, je devrais être heureux si tu l'es aussi. Si nous nous croisons dans la rue, fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu et passe ton chemin. Si tu gardes en mémoire notre passé, je serai incapable de me retenir de venir te chercher. Continue d'être heureux dans cette nouvelle vie et je n'y penserai plus jamais, même le plus petit des regrets ne sera pas omit. S'il te plaît, vis bien à m'en rendre jaloux.

Il versait des larmes sans réellement savoir de quel sentiment elles venaient. Etait-il triste de cette fin? Etait-il ému par la force et la beauté de cet amour que le chasseur lui portait? Une chose était certaine, il se l'était promis: il ne baisserait pas les bras.

- Dean pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas tout simplement ne plus te prendre la tête? Comme à cette époque d'insouciance...? Pourquoi penses-tu que nous séparer me serait profitable? Avoue que tu es fatigué de me faire croire que nos sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.  
- J'ai pas envie que tu te réveilles un matin et que tu découvres qui je suis réellement: une personne faible, fragile... Brisée. Je vois notre séparation comme une délivrance: puisque je t'ai perdu, je ne risque pas de te perdre...  
- Je t'aime sans le vouloir Dean, sans y croire, contre mon gré et sans pouvoir me défendre. Peut-être que l'amour que j'ai pour toi est faux mais ce que je sais moi c'est qu'au moindre contact avec toi, j'en frisonne, qu'au simple son de ta voix, je fonds et qu'au simple regard j'en meurs. Et je connais tous tes défauts mais pour moi tu es juste... Adorable.  
- Tu sais ce que ce mot veut dire?  
- Oui, "digne d'être aimé". Je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper Dean. Plus jamais. Nous sommes liés sur un point spirituel depuis que je t'ai sorti des enfers et maintenant nous avons tout le temps pour être liés physiquement.  
- Ne dis pas ça Cas'... Tu risques de regretter les choix que tu as fait. Et je ne supporterai pas de vivre en pensant que j'ai cédé à la tentation.  
- J'y ai cédé en premier, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai chu. Tu m'aimes Dean, tu m'as déclaré cet amour plusieurs fois.  
- Bien sûr que je t'aime! Je t'aime. D'un amour aussi intense que l'explosion de l'univers. Aussi éternel que l'assèchement des océans. Même si mon âme doit être réduite en cendres. Je t'aime. Je t'aime de toute mon âme.  
- Alors agis comme tu le fais d'habitude avec ces filles que tu pêches dans les bars miteux.  
- Jamais je ne pourrais te comparer à elles.  
- Alors prouve-moi tout simplement que tu m'aimes. Sans partir, sans de belles paroles. Fais ce que tu sais si bien faire. Fais-moi découvrir les sommets de l'expérience humaine et leurs sordides profondeurs. Rends-moi fou de plaisir, puis torture-moi avec douceur. Emmène-moi jusqu'au bout, partage avec moi ta joie, ta tristesse, ta déception, tes craintes et ta colère. Apprends-moi à connaître mon corps, comme tu connais le tien. (******)

Take me as I am, 'cause I'm going,  
I was too scared to start,  
And now I'm too scared to let go.  
Take me as I am, 'cause I'm growing,  
But it's so hard to tell  
When I'm not used to this (*******)

Dean essuya d'un revers de la main ses larmes qui coulaient silencieusement et se pencha vers les lèvres de son amour. Il savait que lorsqu'il les toucherait, jamais plus il ne pourrait revenir en arrière à essayer de se leurrer.  
Il caressa les lèvres tentantes de son pouce, les entrouvrant.

- Je t'aime Cas'. Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais en mourir asphyxié.  
- Alors mourrons ensemble.

Il finit par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser qui lui prouvait qu'ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre.  
Il profita un long moment de ce contact, les yeux instinctivement fermés pour en profiter un maximum puis s'éloigna pour mieux les reprendre. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau, le goût salé témoignait des larmes qu'avait versées Castiel. Ce dernier approfondit le baiser en passant ses mains autour de son cou et il s'allongea avec son amour au-dessus de lui. Il passa sa main droite sous la chemise bleue terriblement sexy mais qu'il eut du mal à sortir à cause du pantalon noire maintenu par une très belle ceinture.  
Mon Dieu, qu'il était désirable. Il colla alors leurs deux corps et emprisonna le brun par les hanches.  
Il gémit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient autant excités. Cependant, Castiel restait le même et il rompu le contact entre leurs bouches pour le regarder avec incompréhension. Interceptant sa question il lui sourit, complice.

- C'est du désir Cas'.

Un sourire éblouissant éclaira son visage et il ne put s'empêcher de se relever afin de le cueillir. Il glissa sa lèvre entre ses dents et caressa son palais, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre son brun qui amorça un mouvement, faisant se frotter leurs membres déjà bien gonflés par le désir.  
C'était du bonheur à l'état pur, brut, brulant! Bien mieux que ce qu'il avait vécu avec Lisa, avec Cassie, mieux que la bière, l'excitation de la chasse et c'était beaucoup plus puissant que ce qu'il ressentait pour sa famille. Mieux que le sexe, la fellation, le soixante-neuf, la masturbation, la brouette thaïlandaise. Mieux que les cheese-burgers, prendre soin de son Impala et les tartes. Mieux que les films Destination finale, Matrix. Mieux que DrSexy. Mieux que le déhanché d'Emma Peel, Marilyn, la schtroumpfette, Lara Croft, Naomi Campbell et le grain de beauté de Cindy Crawford. Mieux que la face B d'Abbey Road, les CD d'Hendrix, qu'le p'tit pas de Neil Armstrong sur la lune, que le collagène dans les lèvres de Pamela Anderson. Le Space-Mountain, la ronde du Père-Noël, la fortune de Bill Gates, toutes les attractions dans les parcs d'attraction ou dans les clubs de streaptease. Mieux que les tournois de base-ball, que les concerts d'AC/DC ou de Metallica. Mieux que la liberté. Mieux que la vie...

I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you  
'Cause we belong together now,  
Forever united here somehow,  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you (********)

* * *

(*) Si Demain, Bonnie Tyler  
Il était une fois où il y'avait de la lumière dans ma vie  
Mais maintenant il y'a juste de l'amour dans l'obscurité  
Rien que je ne puisse dire...  
Une éclipse totale du coeur

(**) Hugh Grant, Way back into love  
J'ai vécu avec une ombre au-dessus de moi  
J'ai dormi avec un nuage au dessus de mon lit  
J'ai été seule trop longtemps  
Bloqué dans le passé, on dirait que je ne peux pas avancer

(***) Tell me why ... Pour des raisons très évidentes je tairrai le nom du groupe.  
Maintenant je peux voir que la tempête n'est pas en train de se dissiper (n'est pas en train de se dissiper)  
Recouvert dans ma peine et de toutes mes larmes  
Dis moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Ça me fait aussi mal  
Dis moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Ça me rend aussi fou

(****) Running up that Hill  
Tu ne veux pas me blesser,  
Mais regarde comme la balle est enfoncée profondément.  
J'ignore que je te mets en morceaux.  
Il y a du tonnerre dans nos coeurs.  
Y a t-il tellement de haine pour ceux que nous aimons ?  
Dis-moi, nous comptons tous les deux, n'est-pas ?  
Toi, toi et moi.  
Toi et moi nous ne seront pas malheueux.

(*****) dévié de Beach Music

(******) Le corps exquis

(*******) Take me as i am, FM Static (ma pauvre traduction ._. )  
Prends moi tel que je suis car je n'en peux plus  
J'avais trop peur de commencer notre histoire  
Maintenant j'ai trop peur de la laisser partir  
Prends moi tel que je suis car je grandis  
Mais c'est trop difficile de le dire  
Quand je n'y suis pas habitué

(********) My life would suck without you, Kelly Clarkson  
J'ai sans doute été stupide de te dire "adieu"  
J'ai sans doute eu tort de piquer une crise  
Je sais qu'il y a des issues  
Mais tu as bien échoué aussi  
Peut importe, je ne cherche pas je suis rien sans toi  
Parce que nous sommes liés maintenant  
En quelque sorte comme une unité éternel  
Tu as une part de moi  
Et honnêtement  
Ma vie craint sans toi

J'avoue je crains vos remarques sur la tournure de leur relation... Est-ce que vous pensez que Cas' devrait lui en vouloir plus? Bien sur il lui a pas complètement pardonné comme vous pouvez le voir ... Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! Je tenais d'abord à remercier mes lectrices d'avoir lu mon OS et surtout, de m'avoir mise au courant en me reviewant (vous savez les reviews et moi, c'est une loooongue histoire). ça me fait plaisir que vous suivez ma fic parce que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, et je suis bien triste de voir que j'ai perdu toutes mes premières lectrices.

Ce chapitre n'est pas spécialement intéressant alors j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira!

ILoveThemAllEqually: Jvais te tuer. Tu oses laisser ta fic en suspens de cette façon et j'ai le temps de publier presque 3 chapitres (2 de la chute, et l'OS). Continue à me faire attendre et je n'écrirai plus jamais de lemon.

Justane: Voilà le chapitre ^_^

Aniyaoi: Zut maintenant tu sais que j'harcèle mes amies fanfiqueuses. alala! Apparemment tu aimes bien la personnalité que j'ai donné à Lisa, ainsi que ses répliques. J'espère donc que tu aimeras la première partie de ce chapitre.

Moon': Haaaaaaa jte dis pas la cata! Ma connexion internet laisse vraiment à désirer, 20min que je suis sur ! J'espère que tu feras partager ta fanfiction avec les autres lectrices parce que moi, à leur place, je t'en voudrais de pas faire partager ça! Quoique comme ça, je ne m'en sens que d'autant plus grandie ! Bon courage pour toutes tes colles quoique.. J'ai 4 contrôles la semaine prochaine... Et un oral peut être... Mouais je devrais réviser moi aussi xDD J'avais totalement oublié mon chapitre 15! Je te jure je me le rappelais plus du tout! J'espère te faire aimer un peu plus la 'grognasse' mais promis, c'est la dernière fois qu'on la voit! GROS BISOUS xD

Stella17: Fiou ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlée. Quoi? Moi une 'mishante' ? ouiiiiiiiiiii je sais j'aime ça =D Merci d'autant apprécier mes chapitres et j'espère sincèrement que celui-ci ne te décevra pas.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 16**

Lisa caressa les cheveux de son fils afin de le rassurer. Elle savait que lui et Dean étaient devenus très proches.

Elle regarda alors le petit frère de son ancien amant et ne put s'empêcher qu'il avait changé. Lorsqu'elle l'avait connu il était plus innocent, semblait avoir encore cette foi et espérance qui caractérisait tant les enfants. Maintenant, il semblait presque vieux, souffrant, accablé de responsabilités. Elle s'interrogea alors sur ce qui avait pu arriver à ces deux frères. Lorsqu'elle entendit un cri étouffé venant du salon, elle échappa à la surveillance de Sam grâce à sa vitesse et à sa souplesse. Entrant par conséquent dans le salon, elle s'arrêta face au spectacle qui lui était offert. Pour la première fois depuis un très long moment, elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Remarquant que les deux hommes, allongés l'un sur l'autre, étaient trop occupés pour avoir notés sa présence, elle inspira puis se racla la gorge.

L'effet fut immédiat puisque le fameux ''ange'' se retrouva au pied du canapé sous la surprise alors que Dean s'était relevé avec vitesse et se tenait à présent la tête à cause de la douleur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer mais se rendant compte que le magnifique brun aux yeux bleus hypnotisant semblait s'être cogné contre la table basse, elle partit dans la salle de bain. Elle revint au bout de quelques minutes avec une trousse de secours et retrouva le beau jeune homme à côté de Dean, sur le canapé. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle surprit la main du chasseur entrain de caresser l'épaule de son... 'ami'.

- Je suppose que tu désires des explications?

- Tu supposes bien.

Elle tendit de la pommade à Castiel alors que celui-ci rougit à la vue du tube. Le Winchester semblait, lui, plutôt amusé. Elle comprit à son sourire que la préparation devait avoir un rapport avec une activité et en déduisit que les deux hommes avaient une relation. Forte, qui plus est. Cependant elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de l'aîné afin que tous trois cessent de se voiler la face. Au début, elle avait espéré que Dean était venu pour elle et son fils. Néanmoins le comportement qu'avait témoigné celui-ci lui avait permis d'admettre une chose. Les sentiments du chasseur avait disparu pour elle, alors que les siens s'étaient transformés pour n'être plus que de l'amitié. Certes elle avait eu du mal à se résoudre à cette situation, mais c'était pour le mieux.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

- Non, Castiel. La situation te concerne aussi. Approche toi que je te masse l'épaule.

Elle sourit face à l'embarras apparent du brun puis lui fit une place au pied du fauteuil sur lequel elle était. Il s'assit alors à ses pieds, échangeant un regard de pure incompréhension avec le chasseur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer sa cravate noire et à déboutonner sa chemise bleue, il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et s'éloigna brusquement d'elle. Elle voulait protester mais lorsqu'elle le regarda, elle perdit cette envie.

Il tremblait presque, son regard était ombrageux et ce ne fut que lorsque Dean l'enlaça qu'il se calma.

Dean sentait petit à petit les tremblements se calmer pour enfin disparaitre.

Il força alors son amour à le regarder et eut des idées sur l'origine de son comportement. Castiel avait encore un peu de mal à ce que d'autres le touchent, il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient ses blessures mais surtout, il était confus. La frustration de ne pas comprendre, le manque de son ancienne vie, sa nouvelle vulnérabilité, et la jalousie qu'il ressentait. Il savait que sa relation avec Lisa était profonde et peut-être qu'elle échappait au déchu. Les images tissaient leur toile telle une araignée et le brun en était leur prisonnier. Les sensations s'inscrivaient pour la première fois dans son cœur, fantasme d'une relation idéalisée, réalité de l'amour imparfait.

- Cas' ?

- Je suis fatigué Dean. De tous ces sentiments. Qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. Tous me vident du peu de force qu'il me reste.

- Cesse d'être amorphe... Bats-toi.

- Au nom de quoi?

- De toi. Et de moi. J'ai menti en te disant que notre histoire était terminée. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle le soit et c'est humiliant parce que je suis là à supplier. Ton choix est très simple c'est abandonner, ou moi. Et je suis certain, non je le sais, que c'est plus facile de fuir. Mais Cas', ça n'arrangera rien, et je t'aime vraiment. Tu sais, vraiment, vraiment au point de prétendre ne pas te désirer au point de mourir de plaisir en te serrant contre moi, te laisser manger la dernière part de gâteau, au point de te rappeler encore et encore mes sentiments afin que tu reprennes confiance en toi... Comment fais-tu pour te sous-estimer à ce point? ça me révolte presque! Malheureusement ce qui fait que je te déteste fait que je t'aime aussi. Alors prends-moi. Choisis-moi. Aimes moi... Je sais que tu veux dériver, indifférent au temps qui passe car délié de toute obligation et de toute urgence. Je sais que tu veux t'imbiber de sentiments tout en restant la personne que tu es. Ne coule pas Cas', prends ça comme une prière, un souhait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que rien n'est simple ?

- Parce que c'est la vie. Cruelle, impitoyable. Pas besoin des anges pour en rajouter une couche. Eux qui sont censés montrer le bien et la voie à suivre pour atteindre le bonheur, ont été corrompus. Enfin tous, sauf toi. Cas' tu es fort, plus que n'importe qui.

- C'était quand j'étais encore un ange.

- Dis pas ça, je sais que tu pourrais me mettre à terre vu les muscles que j'arrive à desceller sous ta chemise.

Ils se rappelèrent alors de la présence de Lisa et, alors que Dean se tournait vers elle, Castiel s'éloigna de lui, se dirigeant vers la mère.

- Je vous remercie pour la solution pharmaceutique mais mon épaule va mieux. A présent je pense qu'il est préférable que je vous laisse parler seuls, il semblerait que vous avez de moultes choses à vous dire.

Le déchu ne s'attarda pas d'avantage et se rendit dans la cuisine sous le regard outré de la belle femme, et sous celui amusé du sien. Il reporta alors son attention sur la femme et ressentit de la culpabilité.

- Je ne savais pas que tu... Enfin que tu étais attiré par les hommes.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, en face d'elle.

- J'le suis pas... Y a que lui qui m'attire.

- Je dois avouer que je te comprends, vu son physique ...

Il pouffa avec elle, et la remercia en pensées de ne pas trop lui en vouloir.

- J'avais compris que tu n'étais revenu pour aucun de nous deux, que tu essayais de te leurrer. Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que la raison était un ange. Apparemment déchu d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'il l'a fait pour toi? Parce qu'ou sinon, c'est la plus grande forme d'amour.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on parle de ça. Les anges voulaient que l'Apocalypse ait lieu... mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de se rebeller et de sauver l'humanité. Il a été puni et déchu.

- Alors pourquoi a-t'il peur de moi? Puisque je suis humaine il devrait se montrer hautain...non?

- Castiel est différent, il est vraiment bon. Jamais il ne s'est permis d'utiliser sa puissance pour autre chose qu'accomplir sa mission.

- Il nous en veut de ne pas être au courant du sacrifice qu'il a fait?

- Je pense oui, mais il a vu un côté de l'être humain qui remet en cause toutes ses croyances.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu as réussi à le convaincre ou plutôt, persuader, que les hommes valaient la peine d'être sauvés et, après qu'il ait chu, il s'est retrouvé face aux côtés obscurs des Hommes.

- Oui, en gros. La raison pour laquelle je l'ai fui c'est parce que je voulais qu'il connaisse le bonheur. Je suis désolé de m'être montré si égoïste mais je savais que tu arriverais à me comprendre. Si jamais tu veux que je disparaisse de ta vue, je...

- Non, ne dis pas ça. Je sais que dans la vie peut se former un lien indestructible entre deux personnes. Il peut s'agir d'un être avec qui on peut s'unir lors d'un mariage de rêve mais il se peut aussi que cette personne, sur qui on pourrait compter pendant toute notre vie, la seule qui nous connaisse vraiment, peut-être même plus que nous même, soit la même personne qui était à nos côtés depuis le commencement. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu mérites d'être heureux avec cette personne. Et ce n'est pas moi. En plus Ben tient beaucoup à toi on a qu'à dire que, pour que je te pardonne, tu devras garder contact avec lui.

- Avec plaisir!

Elle était fantastique. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à regretter son choix. Il rejoindrait Castiel, il essayerait de le guider et il continuerait à l'aimer. De plus en plus chaque jour. Il enlaça longuement la jeune femme qui le fit promettre de garder contact.

Il rejoint Ben, lui tapota le dos et lui prévint d'être près car à leur prochaine rencontre, il lui ferait faire un tour dans son Impala. Le visage de son frère le rassura puisqu'il semblait en accord avec sa décision, puis il rejoint son amour qui l'attendait devant sa voiture. Ils montèrent tous deux dans le même véhicule alors que son frère prit l'autre. Il échangea un sourire avec le beau brun et démarra.

I don't want this moment

To ever end

Where every thing's nothing, without you

I wait here forever just to,

To see you smile

'Cause it's true

I am nothing without you

Through it all

I've made my mistakes

I'll stumble and fall

But I mean these words

I want you to know

With everything, I won't let this go

These words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know

As I bleed my heart out to show

And I won't let go (*)

Castiel avait demandé à Dean d'arrêter la voiture et il se retrouvait maintenant à admirer, une fois encore, le lac. Le scintillement des rayons du soleil le fascinait presque, et lui permettait de réfléchir.

Par une volonté d'exister, il voulait perdre toute hypocrisie, ce non-sens, cette absurde prétention ridicule qui tuait sa conscience. Il n'était pas cela. Et ne savait pas encore qui il était. Cependant Dean lui avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas rien.

Il ouvrit alors un journal qu'il avait pris avec lui et qui se trouvait dans l'Impala, et lit les nouvelles.

Les histoires n'avaient malheureusement pas changé. Les idoles accaparent toujours l'attention, avec leur physique, leur chanson, leur vie "mouvementée". Les "gens importants" aussi, avec leurs crises économiques, leurs guerres, leurs pillages, leurs réceptions, leurs accords et leurs rachats pour devenir encore plus important. Un long article de politique internationale lui fait comprendre que la propagande est montée d'un cran, que tout n'est plus que désordre.

Ici, pour apporter la liberté, les humains envahissent les pays par les armes, assassinent les quelques hommes fiers qui se rebellent contre l'asservissement. Cependant ces mêmes hommes tuent des innocents au nom de leur souffrance. Les grands idéaux sont détournés afin de justifier les plus basses exactions. Avait-il chu pour se retrouver dans un monde pire que celui dans lequel il était? Comment les mots, les discours, les valeurs pouvaient-ils être à ce point en opposition avec l'état des choses? Cette contradiction entre les paroles et les actes le brisait.

Non, il n'était pas cela! Il ne voulait pas appartenir à un tel monde! Il ne voulait pas s'identifier à un tel mensonge et à une si grande tricherie qui pourtant construisent l'humanité. Il n'arrivait plus à croire en la pensée, en la sagesse ou en la liberté. Il avait même du mal à croire en l'homme. Il se sentait perdu, isolé, dans ce monde trop absurde pour lui. Il se pensait vieux, impuissant, manipulé, victime d'un désaveu de tout ce qui lui donnait la foi.

Allait-il finir comme Uriel? Allait-il finir par détester l'humanité, à lui reprocher son isolement, son incompréhension et ses malheurs? Pourquoi l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Dean ne masquait-il pas ce côté sombre qui apparaissait en lui?

Il se sentait tellement mal que la nausée le saisissait et semblait presque l'anéantir.

Il voulait hurler mais ne connaissait ni l'origine de son malaise, ni cette envie irrépressible.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et il était désemparé. Pourquoi pleurait-il?

I don't know where I'm at

I'm standing at the back

And I'm tired of waiting

Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing.

I shot for the skyI'm stuck on the ground

So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down

I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?

Never know why it's coming down. (**)

Il sentit alors le bras de Dean sur son épaule et il se retrouva vite à ses côtés, la tête reposant au creux de la nuque du chasseur. Sachant que son ami avait peut-être les réponses à son tourment, il parla. Il nota d'ailleurs qu'en parler apaisait légèrement son malaise.

- Cas' j'ai pas toutes les réponses, désolé... Mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc. Il est de la couleur gris et s'en suit alors toutes les nuances de cette couleur. Je savais que tu allais finir par te poser des questions, mais pas que ça allait autant te miner. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce sont des larmes de frustration et d'impuissance que tu verses. Peut-être que ça t'aidera pas, mais c'est toi qui a tous les pouvoirs sur moi. ça a toujours été le cas, que tu ais mon cœur ou non.

- J'étais un ange avant Dean, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'étais puissant.

- Maintenant tu es un ange et tu te poses des questions. J'vais t'avouer que moi aussi je m'en pose. Je suis inquiet pour toi mais j'éprouve aussi une certaine frustration pour tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé. J'parle surtout de ta chute.

- J'ai chu parce que j'ai désobéi. C'est la seule chose dont je puisse me venter d'être certain. Si j'omets tes sentiments à mon égard bien sûr.

Il sentit un léger frottement contre son front et su que l'ainé souriait.

- Mais tu l'as fait pour sauver les hommes. Et Dieu n'a pas dit aux anges un truc du genre "aimez les Hommes plus que moi" ?

- Oui mais une rébellion n'est jamais bonne. Elle peut entrainer l'anarchie. Si jamais ils ne m'avaient pas 'puni', d'autres auraient pu suivre mes traces et créeraient le chaos.

- Est-ce que c'était une raison pour t'infliger cette douleur?

- Non. Je ne comprends que maintenant la cruauté des anges.

- T'en fais pas, certains hommes sont vraiment cruels. Certains ont même la prétention de se prendre pour des Dieux. En tout cas je sais au moins qu'on a un ange de notre côté donc si tu n'as pas les réponses, peut être que tu pourrais appeler Anna. Bon il est l'heure de déjeuner, tu viens?

- Je vous rejoints après.

- Ok! Dépêche-toi parce que je te garantis pas que tu auras ta part!

Il lui sourit, tentant de rassurer l'inquiétude du chasseur.

Devait-il lui aussi se sauver par l'action, par l'engagement d'une noble cause? Mais sur quelle base? Ses idées sur les humains avaient été réduites à néant depuis qu'il avait chu. Les valeurs étaient dévoyées et les repères inversés pour lui à présent. Les mots étaient vides, la voie intellectuelle ou politique n'était qu'une chimère, il en avait été témoins à bien trop de reprises, et son existence compromise car suspendue au-dessus du vide. L'angoisse était garantie.

Il s'éclaircit alors la voie et appela la seule personne qui pouvait lui manifester de l'intérêt, selon Dean. Pourtant celle-ci ne lui était pas venue en aide alors qu'il se faisait souiller par cet homme. Cependant la femme apparue, toujours aussi gracieuse qu'il l'avait connu.

- Castiel, comment vas-tu?

- Pourquoi me poses-tu la question alors que l'on sait tous les deux que tu peux lire mes sentiments?

- Parce que c'est normal pour les humains, de se demander de leurs nouvelles.

- Mais tu es un ange, alors ne te donne pas cette peine. Je t'ai appelé pour avoir des informations, je n'ai nul besoin de ta pitié.

Son ton était sec et il comprit qu'il était jaloux de son ancienne supérieure. Elle avait ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir : sa puissance mais aussi des sentiments. Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre, légèrement déconcerté de cette nouvelle. Il sentit la femme à sa gauche mais ne prit pas la peine de la regarder, sachant qu'il aurait encore plus de mal à se maîtriser.

- Que veux-tu de moi?

- Je veux que tu me fasses part de ton expérience en tant qu'humaine. Tu es la seule à avoir gardée tes souvenirs.

- Et sur quel sujet?

- Les humains.

- Certains méritent de mourir, et d'autres d'être sauvés. A partir du moment où Dieu leur a donné le libre arbitre, tout à échapper à notre contrôle. Du moins à cette idée que les anges ont, à présent, du contrôle. Nous n'étions pas censés nous donner le droit de laisser l'Apocalypse commencer, nous permettre d'interférer autant avec les humains... Tu sais comme moi que les anges se doivent d'être impartiaux.

- Je sais, je comprends encore tout ça. Cependant je me demande si être impartial veut dire insensible.

- Tu veux que les anges se rapprochent des hommes?

- Non. Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux. Je suis si confus Anna... J'ai l'impression de plonger dans un puit sans fin sans aucun espoir de m'en sortir.

- C'est parce que tu réfléchis en tant qu'humain maintenant. Les sentiments sont parfois une véritable gêne.

- Est-ce que si je me prive de tout sentiment, ce serait mieux?

- Se priver de ses sentiments demande une très grande force en plus, on prend le risque de passer à côté de belles choses. Cependant Cas', tu as chu. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu? J'ai toujours remarqué et même admiré ton intérêt pour eux, ici-bas.

- Oui je les admirais. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être séparé de tous mes pouvoirs, de me retrouver sans défense pour comprendre que les humains sont horribles. Est-ce ma punition pour avoir préféré les hommes aux anges?

- Ne va pas si loin Cas', mais si ça l'était vraiment que ferais-tu ?

- Je ne sais plus rien Anna. Je suis révolté contre tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé et je pense que cette colère m'aveugle. Je ne veux pas finir mauvais...

- Tu ne le seras jamais parce que tu es aimé. L'amour n'est pas la réponse à tous les problèmes mais elle est une aide. Tout te parait plus facile quand tu es aimé car tu deviens confiant. Dean est un homme bon, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ton cœur d'ange et d'humain l'ont choisi, et n'oublie pas tous les sacrifices qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent pour toi.

- Penses-tu que je suis une gêne pour lui?

- Non tu es sa force. N'en doute jamais. En ce moment tu souffres de cette incompréhension, de ce non-sens sur cette Terre. De plus la souffrance peut occuper une telle place qu'on en oublie le bonheur, parce qu'on ne se rappelle pas avoir été heureux. Et puis, un jour, on ressent quelque chose d'autre, ça nous fait bizarre, seulement parce qu'on n'a pas l'habitude et toi encore moins, mais à ce moment précis, on se rend compte qu'on est heureux.

- Je sais ce qu'est le bonheur mais ne pourrais-je le trouver qu'auprès de Dean?

- Tu trouveras quelque chose qui te plaira. La musique, l'écriture, le sport, le dessin peut-être, travailler afin de t'occuper, peut-être même chasser.

- J'ai chassé pendant des millénaires, l'envie de continuer n'est pas présente. Pour le reste, tout cela procure des plaisirs bien trop éphémères.

- Alors tu feras l'amour.

Son cœur se serra et l'air se bloqua au niveau de ses poumons. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la main compatissante d'Anna sur son épaule, qu'il put à nouveau respirer.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça? Alors que tu sais ce qu'il m'est arrivé?

- Parce qu'ici, le bonheur que tu connaitras est proche, facile à obtenir avec l'être qui t'est destiné, alors que celui que tu connaissais est éloigné. Le bonheur dont je te parle est de la nature des peines, c'est-à-dire sensible au corps, et l'autre est d'une nature inconnue pour les humains mais qui l'était avant pour toi, qui n'est certaine que par la foi. Les choses ont changé Cas', ne te raccroche pas à cette créature divine que tu étais, et que tu idéalises maintenant. Sache que le commun des hommes n'est sensible qu'à cinq ou six passions, dans le cercle desquelles leur vie se passe, et où toutes leurs agitations se réduisent. Il suffit de leur ôter l'amour et la haine, le plaisir et la douleur, l'espérance et la crainte, ils ne sentent plus rien. Est-ce la personne que tu souhaites vraiment devenir? Nos situations sont trop différentes pour être comparées. Je suis née en tant qu'humaine et suis devenue un ange alors que toi, tu as tous tes souvenirs. Que veux-tu en faire? Souhaites-tu qu'ils te rongent? Parle-moi.

- Je ne veux pas ressembler aux hommes, je veux être mieux qu'eux. Je veux accomplir quelque chose qui me fera exister.

- Alors où est le problème?

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette liberté.

- Tu penses trop et puis, Dean sera là pour t'éclairer sur le sujet.

Il remarqua alors l'air contrarié de la rousse et suivit son regard vers le ciel.

- Je me dois d'y aller mon frère. Cependant sache que je serais là, si tu as besoin d'un quelconque conseil.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir aidé plus tôt, alors?

- J'étais surveillé... On me sous-estime à cause de cette faiblesse que j'ai pour les humains, on me voit encore comme un traître et je n'ai la confiance de personne. Au revoir et prends soin de toi.

Lorsqu'elle partit enfin, après lui avoir caressée la joue, il se repassa la conversation dans sa tête.

Le cri d'une mouette le surprit, comme un écho au malaise qui l'habitait encore. Il avait besoin de poursuivre le chemin de la mémoire, comme au sortir d'un mauvais rêve; de continuer l'histoire pour alléger la peur. L'humanité aussi a poursuivi sa quête, pour s'extraire de sa sauvagerie cruelle. Elle a suivi des hommes porteurs d'une vision plus digne de l'humain. Certains hommes peuvent se montrer horribles alors que d'autres, incroyablement bons. Lui aussi avait un jour suivit ces pas anciens, tracés bien avant sa naissance. Cependant maintenant il voulait plus, et avait malgré tout peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Devait-il arrêter de penser pour atteindre le bonheur?

Mais penser c'est vivre, et inversement. Il n'y avait pas de pensée sans prise de risque et c'est ce qui le frustrait étrangement. De plus il n'y avait pas de pensée qui ne soit un affrontement personnel avec le monde. Penser c'est aussi frôler le précipice, assumer le désespoir et la solitude qui peuvent en résulter; et il admirait et craignait cette liberté...Il se leva alors, contemplant les lumières qui se reflétaient sur le lac, et fit demi-tour. Dean devait s'inquiéter pour lui... Il esquissa alors un sourire à cette remarque.

'Cause I've got you

To make me feel stronger

'Cause I've got you

To make me feel better (***)

* * *

Au début je comptais tout mettre dans le dernier chapitre mais il aurait été trop gros.

(*)sum 41. With me

Je ne veux pas que ce moment se termine un jour

Car rien n'a de l'importance, sans toi

J'attends ici pour toujours juste pour te voir sourire

Car c'est vrai Je ne suis rien sans toi à travers tout cela

J'ai fait des erreurs

Je trébucherai et tomberai

Mais je veux dire ces mots, je veux que tu saches

Qu'avec tout cela, je ne lâcherai pas prise

Ces mots sont mon coeur et mon âme

Et je m'accrocherai a ce moment tu sais

Durant que je m'ouvre le coeur pour montrer

Et je n'abandonnerai pas

(**) Down de Jason Walker:

Je ne sais pas ou je suis je reste a l'écart

Et je suis fatigué d'attendre

Ici dans cette file d'attente, espérant que je retrouverai ce que je poursuis

Je visais le ciel

Je suis cloué au sol

Alors pourquoi j'essaie, je sais que je vais m'écrouler

Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi je me nois ?

Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi c'est au plus bas.

(***) I've got you de McFly /rien que pour Ilove :p \

Parce que je t'ai

Pour me rendre plus fort

Parce que je t'ai

Pour me rendre meilleur

Bon je suis prête à recevoir les tomates ou les bisous!^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Oh how i adore you  
Oh how i thirst you  
Oh how i need you  
Comatose...  
I'll never wake up  
Without an overdose of you  
I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breath  
'Less i feel you next to me  
You take the pain i feel  
Waking up to you, never felt so real  
I don't wanna spleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't confort me (*)

Dean avait observé le comportement du brun. Celui-ci avait agi comme d'habitude, et semblait aller bien en apparence. Cependant il savait que son ami allait mal, qu'il était préoccupé et ce malgré la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Anna que le chasseur avait pu deviner. Lorsque son amour était entré avec un sourire la semaine précédente, il avait compris qu'il ne devait pas poser de question, qu'il devait laisser faire les choses... Néanmoins il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle. Il avait besoin de savoir que Castiel était à lui tout entier, et qu'il allait bien. Alors il s'approcha de son ami, scotché au canapé à regarder la télévision, et s'asseya à ses côtés. Son cadet et son père de substitution s'étaient absentés afin de s'occuper de quelques démons et ils se retrouvaient tout deux dans cette grande demeure. Quelque peu « flippante » selon lui.  
Il apprécia le fait que son amour se blottisse à ses côtés et ferma les yeux, cherchant à graver ce moment dans sa mémoire. Étonnamment, Bobby et Sam ne l'avaient pas trop taquiné sur ses sentiments. Peut-être parce que la dernière fois qu'il les avait remis en question, il était parti.  
Non, il les avait fuis. Tous. Castiel, Sam, Bobby, ses émotions... Il avait été lâche, comme lui avait dit Lisa.  
Il serra le corps de l'être le plus important dans sa vie et ne put s'empêcher de penser une chose; qu'il était heureux.

- Dis-moi, Dean?

Il se pencha vers le brun et fut hypnotisé par ces deux orbes bleus océan. Ne cesserait-il donc jamais d'éprouver autant de désir pour lui? La semaine avait été des plus pénibles pour lui. Le déchu et lui partageaient le même lit, et il se réveillait tous les matins un peu plus tôt afin d'occuper la salle de bain. Disons qu'une douche froide à chaque fois ne le réjouissait pas spécialement. Cependant Il voulait conserver tout son désir pour Castiel jusqu'au moment venu, ne souhaitant surtout pas salir cet être parfait; alors il ne cédait pas au plaisir que le consumait presque.

- Oui?  
- Comment fais-tu ? Pour tenir le coup, je veux dire.

Il s'éloigna un peu, sachant qu'il ne pourrait avoir une discussion censée avec l'odeur si envoutante de Castiel.

- C'est simple. Je vis parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi.  
- Mais qui veut ça?  
- Sammy. Il a besoin d'un frère, même s'il s'est éloigné de moi, même s'il m'a blessé, il sait, il a compris qu'il avait besoin de moi. C'est pour ça qu'il me revient toujours.  
- Et qu'attend-on de moi?  
- A'la fois tout et rien, je suppose. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on t'a déjà assez demandé. Cas' tu peux faire ce que tu veux.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis en perpétuel conflit avec moi-même! Avec mes anciens enseignements, avec tout ce que je découvre...  
- Est-ce que c'est si mal? Ce que tu découvres, c'est la vie. Dans toute sa cruauté, mais aussi dans toute sa beauté. La raison pour laquelle tu cours, c'est parce que tu aimes te dépasser, la raison pour laquelle tu restes devant ce lac plusieurs heures, c'est parce que tu le trouves beau. Et la raison pour laquelle tu es avec moi, c'est parce que tu m'aimes.

Sa voix avait déraillé sans qu'il ne le veuille. C'était étrange, étonnant, stupéfiant... Il lui était nécessaire d'entendre les sentiments du déchu à son égard. S'il ne les entendait pas, il prenait peur. Alors, comme s'il lisait en lui, une main se posa sur sa joue et la caressa.

- Oui Dean, je t'aime.

Il ferma les yeux. C'était tellement touchant... Cette affirmation était la seule que son ami avait proférée depuis sa chute. Finalement le bonheur était bien une chose qui se vivait et se sentait, et non qui se raisonnait et se définissait.

- Dean j'ai peur.  
- Mon père m'a appris que la peur est toujours constante, mais que l'accepter te rend plus fort... Cas' tu l'as accepté, tu réussiras à la surmonter.  
- Tu ne me demandes pas l'origine?  
- J'en crève d'envie, si tu veux tout savoir! Mais je respecte ton choix.

Oh oui, la curiosité était l'un de ses nombreux pêchés. Encore plus lorsque cela concernait l'origine du tourment de son adoré... Mais il comprenait cette envie de protéger son "jardin secret".

- Je me sens seul. J'ai conscience de ta présence, de ton amour, mais je ressens ce vide en moi. Toute ma famille m'a puni, m'a délaissé et la seule qui soit de "mon côté" est sur ... "la liste noire". Et j'ai aussi peur que tu partes à nouveau parce que je... Je ne t'offre pas ce que tu veux.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit Cas'... Si je suis parti, c'était parce que je me croyais incapable de te protéger. Cependant j'avais l'impression de devenir cinglé. Je ne pensais qu'à toi. Je m'inquiétais sans cesse. Tu me manquais tant, ça m'a fait beaucoup souffrir... Tu sais, aimer quelqu'un peut être une grande douleur. J'ai appris ça avec Cassie... Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi. Je t'aime. D'un amour aussi intense que l'explosion de l'univers. Aussi éternel que l'assèchement des océans. Même si mon âme doit être réduite en cendres. Je t'aime. Je t'aime de toute mon âme.

I'll be the one that is gonna find you  
I'll be the one that is gonna guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
You know i'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark (**)

When my faith is getting weak  
And i feel like getting in  
You breathe into me again  
I'm awake i'm alive  
Now I know what i believe inside  
NOW! It's my time  
I'll do what i want 'cause this is my life (***)

Castiel ferma les yeux afin de profiter du contact de sa main contre la joue du chasseur. Il était perdu. En quoi ce moment était-il réel? Il pouvait imaginer une atmosphère se dégager de cette scène, il pouvait deviner toute l'étendue de cet amour que lui portait Dean... Cet instant lui paraissait être un rêve. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas durer éternellement?

- Dean je veux que ce moment dure comme dans un rêve... Ou alors je ne veux plus rêver du tout. La réalité est trop difficile à accepter. Cependant j'ai toujours "vécu" en suivant les ordres alors le vrai devrait me ravir. Je vis à présent... De plus, je ne cesse de penser à celui que j'étais avant.

Don't leave me alone  
I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back  
Dreaming to the way it used to be (****)

Il était nostalgique. Il avait perdu tant de choses, avait fait tant de sacrifices... Certes ce n'était pas pour rien, mais les gens l'ignoraient. Étrangement il avait besoin de leur reconnaissance. Même s'il ne savait rien d'eux, il voulait des remerciements, quelque chose qui lui prouve que ses actions avaient transformé ces personnes.

- Tu sais Cas, on essaie de se dire que la réalité vaut mieux que le rêve. C'est vrai quoi! Quelque chose d'éternel qui change selon nos envies... On ne vit pas vraiment. Parce que vivre c'est souffrir, en retenir des leçons, changer pour être meilleur. On se persuade même qu'il vaut mieux ne pas rêver du tout! Les plus solides d'entre nous, les déterminés s'accrochent à leurs rêves: Abraham Lincoln, Martin Luther King, Gandhi... Et moi. Et puis Il arrive aussi qu'on se retrouve en face d'un rêve tout neuf qu'on n'avait jamais envisagé, exactement comme toi en ce moment. Un jour on se réveille, et contre toute attente, l'espoir renaît... Si tu as un rêve, tu dois le protéger. Tu verras que les gens incapables d'y arriver feront tout pour te décourager. Si tu veux vraiment quelque chose, t'as qu'à te battre, point-barre.

Il sentit une larme perler sur sa joue. Ce que lui disait Dean était touchant, émouvant et il pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer sous de telles paroles.  
Une personne avait changé...  
Il avait "fait la différence".  
Il attendit un moment pour que sa voix ne se déraille pas, puis annonça.

- C'est toi que je veux Dean. C'est toi que j'ai toujours voulu. Malgré tous les ennuis, malgré toutes les souffrances... Je ne veux que toi. Cependant c'est ce qui me terrifie aussi. Et si jamais nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre ne dureraient pas? Tu es tout ce que j'ai!  
- J'peux pas t'offrir l'éternité, tu le sais très bien! Mais j'peux t'assurer que notre histoire va durer très longtemps. Et tu sais pourquoi je le sais ? Parce-que encore aujourd'hui, tous les matins au réveil, la toute première chose que j'veux c'est voir ton visage. La vie que je m'imaginais ne me suffit plus. Seule ta présence physique tout comme mentale me rassure, me fait aller de l'avant, me rend meilleur. Cas' l'amour ne suffit pas, il faut que tu le veuilles, qu'on fasse des efforts...  
- Tu en as fait assez Dean.

Il perçut le corps de son ami se crisper et il lui sourit doucement.

- C'est à moi d'en faire à présent. Il est temps de faire avancer notre relation et qu'on se rende compte physiquement que l'on s'aime plus que tout.  
- Cas' tu sais pas ce que tu dis, tu es encore perdu et confus avec tous ces sentiments...  
- Je n'étais que momentanément égaré. De la manière dont les humains sont faits, par conséquent moi aussi, il est certain que notre félicité consiste dans le plaisir. Nul besoin de se poser plus de question: de tous les plaisirs, les plus doux sont ceux de l'amour. Ce qu'on m'offrait avant, lorsque j'étais un ange, était sévère et pénible. Je sais que les délices de l'amour sont passagers, qu'ils étaient défendues et ce, peut-être pour une bonne raison, et qu'ils sont suivis d'éternelles peines. Oui, j'en ai bien conscience... Cependant s'il ne suffit que de le vouloir et d'aimer profondément, nous vivrons de merveilleux moments.

Il se sentait bien, curieusement en paix. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du chasseur, promesse de son accord pour l'acte charnel. Il était attiré par le corps de son ancien protégé, par ses gestes, par son regard... tout lui plaisait. Et il lui avait fallu surmonter sa peur pour s'en rendre compte. Il esquissa un sourire lorsque Dean répondit et amplifia le baiser tout en caressant sa nuque et en saisissant sa taille. Un son s'échappa de sa bouche, un soupire de bien-être. Il s'agrippa à la taille de son amour et entrouvra sa bouche, libérant les deux langues pour qu'elles entament un ballet sensuel et instinctif.  
Il savait tout ce qu'il devait faire, combien de fois avait-il vu deux corps s'emmêler l'un à l'autre? Cependant les sentiments, les sensations... Tout cela le rendait maladroit. Sa main parcouru le torse musclé dû à la chasse et il caressa sa clavicule.  
A son étonnement, celui-ci s'éloigna.  
Leur respiration se mêlait, leur front se touchait et leurs yeux étaient fermés afin de profiter un maximum de ce moment.

- Cas', suis-moi.

Encore ensorcelé, il suivit docilement Dean jusqu'à dans la chambre à coucher. Après que celui-ci ait fermé la chambre à double tour, il lui encercla de nouveau la nuque et l'embrassa tout en le dirigeant vers le lit. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était le rebord du lit le frappant au creux de son genoux, ou alors Dean, mais il se retrouvait allongé sur le lit, sous son bien-aimé. Ils ne s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre que pour revenir encore plus en manque, plus passionné, plus amoureux. Ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre.

- Si jamais tu n'apprécies pas ce que je fais, arrête-moi. Ne te force pas.  
- D'accord Dean, mais sache que tu as mon entière confiance.

Il observa son amant se débarrasser de sa chemise verte, de son pull blanc puis de ses chaussettes. Il inspira et expira pour se donner du courage et fit de même, révélant ses cicatrices. Le châtain s'allongea sur lui et caressa l'une de ses cicatrices. Il frissonna et reconnu cette sensation d'aiguilles sur sa peau comme la chair de poule, annonce du plaisir qu'il prenait.

- Cas' même avec ça, tu es beau. N'ais jamais honte.

Un autre baiser, une autre caresse, un autre élan de désir. Une palpitation de son entre-jambe, exactement comme la fois où ils avaient utilisé la pommade. Souhaitant faire ressentir la même chose à son compagnon, il lui caressa tout le long de son échine.  
A sa plus grande déception Dean interrompit le baiser pour laisser courir sa bouche sur sa mâchoire puis la base de sa nuque. Il se crispa sous le plaisir ce qui permit la rencontre entre sa cuisse et le sexe du chasseur. Ils gémirent tous les deux sous ces sensations et reprirent leurs activités consistant à procurer le plus de plaisir à leur partenaire. Son ventre frissonna face au rapide passage des mains de son amour qui déboutonna son pantalon. Il le mima alors, s'éloignant pour l'enlever rapidement et se rejeter sur les lèvres de son ami qui esquissait un sourire, surement ravit de son initiative.  
Il pouvait sentir ce moment arrivé, il était nerveux et impatient de ne former plus qu'un avec Dean. Impatient que leurs corps ne soient pas un obstacle à la rencontre de la passion qui les unissait.  
Il avait fait des recherches pour en savoir plus sur l'acte sexuel entre hommes mais il ne put s'empêcher d'angoisser à la vue de l'entrecuisse dressée par le désir. Cependant, malgré cette boule au fond de la gorge, son corps réagissait normalement et, face au désir de l'autre homme, le sien s'agrandit.  
Sachant qu'il pourrait vite regretter s'il ne prenait pas vite de décisions, il s'accrocha à son amant et l'allongea sur lui. Un long gémissement sortant de leurs deux bouches résonna dans la pièce lorsque leurs désirs se rencontrèrent.

- Tu sens ça Cas'? C'est mon désir pour toi.  
- Montre-moi ton amour.

Il remonta ses genoux tout en écartant les jambes lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Dean sur son ventre. Il suffoquait de désir. Celui-ci s'amusa à suçoter son anneau de chair, mimant l'acte sexuel, puis il sentit une main s'insinuer à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.  
Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur les sensations de plaisir afin de masquer son anxiété. Dans un même mouvement, un doigt humide pénétra dans son intimité alors qu'une bouche encercla son sexe. Il pouvait sentir le doigt bouger mais il n'avait pas mal. Non il n'éprouvait que du désir.  
Les mouvements que faisait son amant étaient synchronisés et, alors que le rythme avait augmenté, une vague de désir l'envahit et il jouit longuement.  
Il ne sentait plus ses articulations, il lui semblait être... Indestructible, il flottait dans le bonheur, le bien-être. Alors qu'une bouche surgit de nulle part pour un baiser encore plus passionné, il se reprit.  
C'était leur bonheur, leur monde.

- Dean, j'en veux plus.  
- Je t'aime Cas'...  
- Dis-le encore.  
- Je t'aime Cas'.

Le doux sourire amoureux qu'il avait esquissé s'évanouit alors qu'un second doigt rejoignit le premier. Alors que le chasseur l'embrassait et lui mordillait la clavicule, sa main gauche se posa sur son sexe et le caressa alors que la droite entamait des mouvements en ciseaux. La douleur était toujours présente cependant les attentions de son amour l'apaisait. Lorsque les doigts le quittèrent, il se surprit à les regretter.  
Il observa son amant dérouler un préservatif sur son sexe gorgé de sang, saisir une bouteille d'huile et la lui montrer.

- Désolé on a que ça... Disons que j'ai pas prévu pour "le grand jour"  
- Oui je comprends.  
- Et puis il parait que c'est mieux que le lubrifiant...Bref... C'est gênant d'en parler.

Tous deux rougissaient comme des enfants et il se relaxa un peu. Il écouta les conseils de Dean, écarta les jambes et souleva son bassin.

- ça va Cas'? On peut arrêter je te l'ai déjà dit.  
- Non Dean, je veux retourner à notre monde.

Il s'amusa du regard pleins d'incompréhension qu'il lui lançait puis hocha la tête, signe qu'il était sur de lui. Lorsqu'il sentit le membre pénétrer, il reviva les moments avec Jack et repensa à la douleur. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les ouvrit afin de fixer le visage de Dean.  
Il était sauvé, il allait mieux, et il allait prendre du plaisir avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus sur cette planète.

Il savait qu'il fallait se forcer pour que tout aille mieux, qu'importe ce que pouvait lui dire Dean.

La présence entière du membre était acceptée et il en voulait plus. Mais de quoi? Il ne comprit pas pourquoi son bassin recula instinctivement pour revenir sur le membre qui s'enfonça encore plus profondément. Que c'était bon!  
Ce mouvement semblait être ce qu'attendait son bien-aimé pour continuer.  
Leur souffle était erratique, leurs muscles les tiraient, l'air leur manquait cependant ils se sentaient merveilleusement bien.  
Ils avaient échappé à ce monde, à tous ces problèmes.  
Il cria le nom de cet être unique, aussi bien dans sa souffrance que dans son plaisir, et le serra dans ses bras alors qu'il sentait un liquide chaud entre ses jambes. Dean lui rendit son étreinte essayant de lui montrer à nouveau la force de son amour et il sourit.

- Dean?  
- Oui?  
- Je t'aime et je ne regretterai jamais.

Et, alors que ses yeux se fermaient, une phrase résonna dans sa tête.

Everything has a purpose, even this, and it's up to you to find it. A warrior does not give up... he finds the love.

We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got.  
We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it  
I swear oh oh  
livin' on a prayer. (*****)

* * *

(*)[Skillet – Comatose]

Oh comme je T'adore  
Oh comme j'ai soif de Toi  
Oh comme j'ai besoin de Toi  
Comateux  
Je ne me réveillerai jamais sans une overdose  
De Toi  
Je ne veux pas vivre, je ne veux pas respirer  
Tant que je ne te sens pas à mes côtés  
Tu enlève la douleur qui m'assaille  
Me réveiller à Toi n'a jamais semblé aussi réel  
Je ne veux pas dormir, je ne veux pas rêver  
Parce que mes rêves ne me consolent pas  
À la manière que Tu me fais sentir

(**)[Skillet- Whispers in the dark]  
Je serai celui qui va te trouver  
Je serai celui qui va te guider  
Mon amour est une combustion qui consume le feu  
Non, tu ne seras jamais seul  
Lorsque les ténèbre viendront car j'illuminerai la nuit d'étoile  
Écoute les murmures dans le noir  
Non, tu ne seras jamais seul  
Lorsque les ténèbre viendront tu me sauras non loin de toi  
Entends les murmures dans le noir

(***) [Skillet-Awake and Alive]  
Quand ma foi s'affaiblit  
Et je me sens sur le point d'abandonner  
Tu souffles en moi encore  
Je suis éveillé, je suis vivant  
Maintenant je sais ce en quoi je crois au fond de moi  
Maintenant voila mon heure  
Je vais faire ce que je veux, car c'est ma vie

(****)[Skillet- Falling in the black]  
Ne me laisse pas seul  
Car je ne vois plus rien  
Ne me laisse pas seul, je...  
Tombe dans le noir  
Glisse dans les fissures  
Tombe dans les profondeurs dont je ne pourrais jamais revenir

(*****) livin' on a prayer Mad'House  
On doit s'accrocher, prêts, pas prêts  
Tu vis pour la bataille quand c'est tout ce que tu as  
Oh, on est à mi-chemin, oh oh  
Vivre dans une prière  
Prends ma main et nous y arriverons je te le jure, oh oh  
Vivre dans une prière


End file.
